NUNCA DIGAS ADIOS
by cristalsif
Summary: Si dijeras adiós no me importaría, me he dado cuenta que es una vil mentira ¿Pero ha sido demasiado tarde? Me parece que se ha ido y no puedo alcanzarla, soy cobarde tal vez… ¿Cuanto estarías dispuesta a hacer por volver a verla? Todo… esa es la respuesta. (Shiz Nat)
1. Despedida

_**Saludos a todos, como me he dado cuenta que algunas personas desean que este fic sea publicado aquí para permitir su lectura a las personas que no visitan foros, es que he tomado la decisión de publicarlo en este medio y por tanto compartir otro poco con ustedes. Esperando de todo corazón que este escrito sea de su interés y disfrute, les dejo a sus anchas.**_

_**Disclaimer: Tristemente los personajes no son de mi propiedad porque de serlo esta claro que hubiera hecho una saga interminable de ella, así que respetando el derecho de autor de Sunrise, o quien las hubiere comprado, este escrito es meramente para el placer de una lectura y sin ánimos de lucro, solo la trama es de mi invención así como los personajes que se le ocurran a mi loca imaginación.**_

_**NUNCA DIGAS ADIÓS**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Despedida.**_

Estoy temblando, no sé porque está pasándome esto, es... es absurdo. Un par de meses y siento que he perdido la cordura. No, no tuve el valor de ir a su despedida, ni siquiera entonces pude mostrar algo de valía, me quede mirando desde la distancia como todos la llenaban de regalos, como sus fans histéricas lloraban a moco tendido su partida, ella tomaba ese tren y yo la dejé ir sin mover un músculo para retenerla. Yo la princesa del hielo, dándome cuenta que soy un par de hielos derritiéndose en un vaso lleno de licor. Cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando borrar esa imagen de mi mente, como si quemara, como si removiese una espina en mi corazón. -Dijiste que no te irías jamás ¡Mentira!- Observo en el vidrio que muestra mi lánguido reflejo.

La melena negra desperdigada por mi rostro no es suficiente para ocultar lo que desearía no ver, la palidez incrementada en mi piel. Ja, como si eso hubieres sido posible mientras estabas junto a mí, me da pena verme a mí misma, notar cuan ausentes están mis ojos, sin ti. Y entonces no evito recordar que es lo que me tiene tan confusa, tan dolida, tan... fuera de mí.

_-A partir de mañana concluye mi gestión como presidenta estudiantil... y directora suplente- Mira ella por la ventana. Yo siento como esos ojos borgoña a los que tanto temí, pero que tanto me gusta mirar, se niegan a verme._

_-Entiendo- Odio mi escasa elocuencia._

_Una sonrisa falsa ¿Esa sería nuestra despedida? ¿Tu adiós ocultando lo que realmente sientes? -Lo cierto es que me te cite aquí para despedirme de ti Nat..su..ki- Esa forma particular de decir mi nombre, hace que mi corazón de un salto con voltereta incluida, muy a mi pesar no es el gesto dulce de siempre, es todo lo contrario._

_-¿Por qué?- Susurro apenas fingiendo que no son de gelatina mis piernas._

_-Voy a la universidad y mi familia quiere que sea en una institución especializada- Odio que lo digas como si fueran las noticias y no un inminente adiós._

_-Sera bueno para ti, me alegro por eso- Sonrío para no llorar, no puedo permitirte ver el abismo que dejas en mi vida ahora que ya no vas a estar._

_-Ara, es muy amable de parte de Natsuki darme sus buenos deseos, pero... ¿Puedo pedirle un último favor?- Con esa expresión suplicante, cuan descorazonada tendría que ser para decir no._

_-Cla..claro...- Di que no quieres irte, di que vaya contigo... por favor Shizuru._

_-¿Me das un abrazo?- ¿Solo eso? Pero por este instante pareces devastada ante la idea de una negativa. Supongo que quieres borrar esta terrible historia, la narración de un destino fatal... que estúpida fui al pensar que siempre estarías aquí. Es mejor olvidar el carnaval y todo lo que hubo en él, que pena que en esta historia participé yo._

_Asiento con la cabeza, temiendo que mi voz se rompa al musitar un tímido sí. Me pongo de pie con tal lentitud que resulta doloroso para mis rodillas, parezco un robot, no le miro realmente, solo siento sus brazos envolver mi cintura, se aferra a mí y no sé, si esto es realmente lo mejor. ¿Es lo que quieres Shizuru? Cuando hace unas semanas dijiste amarme, cuando el último día de mi vida bese tus labios ¿Qué hago yo pensando esas cosas?_

_Se separa lentamente de mí, ¡Idiota! Corresponde su abrazo o pensara que aún la detestas, muevo temerosamente mis manos hacia su cintura, realmente no quiero dejarla escapar. La abrazo con firmeza, quisiera llorar como no lo he hecho desde la muerte de mi madre, 'quédate' ojala hubiese podido decirlo en voz alta. Siento una paz temporal al escuchar el latido de su corazón, sin embargo la dicha nunca es eterna y yo lo tengo sabido desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Adiós- Murmura lentamente apartándose de mí._

_-A..adiós- Me lacera la garganta decirlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me he dado medía vuelta? ¿Por qué estoy corriendo fuera de la sala del consejo estudiantil? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

Me quedé con tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas a las inquietudes de aquellos momentos, observo mi mano sangrar con algunos cristales clavados en ella, ¿En qué momento estrellé mi mano contra el cristal? Parece irreal, el dolor físico es apenas una escaramuza comparado con el insoportable ardor en mi pecho y las lágrimas que escurren por mis mejillas. -Debí saberlo, todos me han abandonado... Natsuki Kuga eres una verdadera idiota, al pensar que ella sería diferente- Cierro el puño y un seco golpe descuartiza la mesa del salón, muerdo mis labios, contengo un gemido de dolor.

Dejo pasar el tiempo, son mis vacaciones y aprobé el curso gracias a ella, pero ella ni siquiera pudo estar ahí para ver el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Sin ella no tienen sentido estos momentos de libertad, ya ni mi venganza me queda, tan solo el amargo sabor de boca tras cada copa que me ya paso de servirme en un vaso, tomo directamente de la botella.

Saeko Kuga, que bien me vendrías tus regaños en un momento como este, pero ya no estas. Eres la sombra de una mala historia, una madre, que me vendió como a un conejillo de indias a Sears. Aún intento pensar en ella como la mujer dulce que me mimaba un poco entre los recesos de los exámenes de ADN. Esos malditos estudios diseñados para encontrar el gen que diera nacimiento a la Hime artificial, no dejo de preguntarme por ello, si Alissa es el resultado de tantos estudios, ¿Sería una especie de hermana modificada genéticamente o algo así? Eso no importa ya.

Que decir de mi soledad mi padre decidió hacer su propia vida, se supone que tengo una hermana, pero ni siquiera se su nombre, que solo pague la mensualidad con la que me doy la gran vida es más que suficiente ¿no? Después de todo ¿Quién necesita un padre? La última vez que lo vi estaba hospitalizada, cuando salí de aquel hospital con apenas la ropa que llevaba puesta y un número de cuenta junto a una tarjeta bancaria en el bolsillo, sumado a los dos guardaespaldas para trasladarme al externado que mi padre había designado para mí. Nunca tuve amigos después de eso, solo hasta que ingresé a Fukka... en medio de mi búsqueda de respuestas. Allí fue cuando conocí a Shizuru Fujino, algo me decía que no podía dejarla entrar en mi corazón, sin embargo y mucho antes de que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, ella se había buscado espacio en él, lo lleno todo. ¡Mal momento para entenderlo!

Arrojo contra la pared la botella de Vodka vacía, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo escondida en mi apartamento? Miro el calendario pero este no me dice nada, se supone que no solo de licor y mayonesa vive una persona, pero eso es lo que yo he hecho todo este tiempo. Me parece que llevo un siglo sin ver la luz del sol, y el vodka no es el mejor tratamiento para la mano hinchada, llena de vidrios y de sangre. Todo es confuso, toco mi frente y está ardiendo, busco a mi lado en un cajón un tarro con fármacos para el dolor, lo paso con una nueva botella de vodka.

Escucho el eco de un sonido en la puerta. No son las cuentas, esas se cobran de mi cuenta bancaria automáticamente o eso creo, escuchó una voz lejana murmurando mi nombre con angustia, pero no es la voz de Shizuru, entonces no importa. Solo tenía que dejar de ocupar la mente para poder colapsar, me recluiré aquí si con ello logro que vuelva junto a mí, fingiré mi muerte si hace falta. 15 minutos después vuelve el silencio, me quedo con mi soledad.

¿Por qué siento tanto dolor? Cierro los ojos y no paro de ver su rostro en todas partes, su sonrisa, esa expresión de tranquilidad en el último instante, su llanto, mi repudio. Cuan culpable soy de mi desgracia, si tan solo hubiese sabido entender su amargura, hoy soy yo la que debe derramar lágrimas de sangre, ella no podría perdonar mi traición, grité ¡Fuego! y nada me importó, sabía que al lugar al que iría, no estaría sola, ella haría ese viaje conmigo, iba de su mano al infierno y por ello no temía a la muerte. Llevo mis dedos a mis labios, no hay día que no recuerde el fuego en los labios de aquel beso de despedida, cuando sus ojos decían te amo en silencio, una mirada que no supe leer. ¿Cómo pensar que se marcharía sin mí? Cuando vi aquella adoración incluso en nuestra real despedida.

-Como duele...- Se quiebra mi voz, puedo probar la sal de mis lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios. -¿Shizuru... has vivido esto todo este tiempo?- Pregunto al silencioso techo, no puedo vivir sin verte. -Háblame, dime cualquier cosa... que no quiero olvidar el sonido de tu voz- Imploro a la imagen en mi mente, pero ella solo se aleja. No, soy yo la que se ha ido. Cierro los ojos aferrándome a cada momento, a sus abrazos que hoy ausentes me llenan de frío, a ese te amo enloquecido que ahora me consuela cuando antes me llenaba de miedos.

-0-0-0-

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Algo me sacude con brutalidad, en que momento he cometido tal locura, abro con dificultad los ojos. Es Mai, ¿Cómo entró? Está llorando y yo no tengo voz para responderle, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, una bofetada me despierta. Esa no podía ser otra que Nao ¡Un momento! ¿Hay una reunión en mi casa sin mi autorización? Siento como mi cuerpo es arrastrado, alguien me arroja sin mucho decoro a la enorme tina que es tan grande como un cuarto entero, lo sé es una excentricidad pero nada mejor que un buen baño después de un día ajetreado. Sacó la cabeza del agua para evitar ahogarme.

-Eres estúpida Kuga, pero esto raya lo subnormal- Dice Nao sin atreverse a mirarme y yo notó que estoy desnuda ¿A qué horas me desnudaron? En un momento se quita la ropa y entra al agua armada con una esponja llena de jabón. Rayos tendré que pagar un buen aseo a mi tina después de esto.

-Oe, ¡Puedo hacerlo sola!- Murmuró agitada cuando siento la esponja rozarme un hombro, le arrebato la esponja.

-Mejor, que apestas a alcohol ¿Cuantos días sin bañarte? Eres un desastre- Disimula su preocupación con una cara de fastidio, no evito sonreír. Tengo amigas que han venido a sacarme del abismo en el que voluntariamente caí, no merezco mi suerte.

Mai pronto se une. -Vaya, esto parece un balneario, debiste invitarnos antes Natsuki-

-¡Pero si yo no las invite!- Recriminó ese detalle gruñendo.

Me ignora olímpicamente. -Y como sobrevives, no tienes nada en la alacena-

-Ese es mi problema- Giró el rostro a otro lado sonrojada, entonces me percató que mi mano está muy bien vendada y limpia. ¿Acaso Mai? Vuelvo a mirar y su rostro me dedica una sonrisa tranquila. -Gra...-

Nao me interrumpe con una ola de agua tibia y yo me arrepiento de ese gracias que estuve por decir. -Por eso será que te encontramos casi muerta-

-Si tanto te molesta pues no has tenido que venir- Respondo agresivamente, a veces pienso que solo está aquí ayudándome en agradecimiento porque pagué la operación de su madre.

-Porque nos preocupamos por ti IDIOTA- Dice desviando la cara en pose digna. Le agradezco mentalmente aclarar tan 'insignificante' duda.

-Natsuki- Dice con cautela Mai, sospecho que... -Sé que no te gusta que alguien se inmiscuya en tu vida, pero...-

-¿Dejaste este lugar hecho una pocilga por la loca de Fujino?- Gracias por el tacto Nao, eso es lo que necesitaba.

Nadie le dice loca a Shizuru, aunque tenga un poco de razón. -No te atrevas...-

-Vale no le digo loca, pero eso es un SI... no lo puedes negar- Sonríe triunfal y sus ojos me miran directamente. -A veces me sorprende que te des cuenta de las cosas obvias tan tarde... ¿Tenía que irse para que te des cuenta que estas enamorada de ella?-

-Tú... no sabes de lo que estás hablando- Creo que estoy a punto de ahorcarla.

-Natsuki... ella tiene razón y lo sabes- ¿Tú también me vas a clavar el puñal Mai? Mis manos no han tocado a la pelirroja, ya está escudándose en la abundancia de... espalda de mi amiga.

Oculto la mirada bajo mi cabello húmedo -No estoy acostumbrada a... entender estas cosas Mai- admito derrotada, vivir un infierno así es... tan confuso.

-Natsuki- Me mira comprensiva, a ratos me siento desnuda frente a esa mirada penetrante, y no es porque estemos en mi tina sin nada encima. -A mí me costó mucho comprender que Mikoto lo es todo para mí, Yuichi me enredó un poco la vida, solo sabía cuidar de Takumi, yo no era otra cosa que la hermana sobreprotectora, y cuando decidió vivir su vida como un hombre, sentí no tener una función en el mundo. Luego Tate se fue con Shiho, creí que sentía dolor, que mi mundo iba a desmoronarse, sin embargo... el intercambio de Mikoto, eso sí me devastó- Claro que lo recordaba, no sé cómo me vi envuelta en eso y terminé de paño de lágrimas de la ojilila. Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese año después del carnaval de las Hime. Eran vacaciones de fin de año, este fue nuestro último curso juntas. -Ahora no pienso perder el tiempo, iré por la persona que quiero-

Muchos estudiantes fueron cambiados de colegio, el incidente dejó demasiado atemorizados a los padres. Las grandes amistades se diluyeron, Yuichi y Shiho que no tenían que recuperar materias, fueron trasladados a principios de ese año y comprometidos en matrimonio un mes después. La pequeña Mikoto por otro lado fue trasladada por Reito a una institución más adecuada a sus capacidades, pienso yo que fue un truco para quedarse con Mai, de ser el caso el efecto fue contrario. Takumi Tokiha, hermano de Mai, decidió darse la oportunidad a razón de una beca en Estados Unidos, está claro que Akira-san se quedó para cuidarlo. Él haría su vida sin su hermana al lado de la mujer que ama.

Pero ¿Qué pasaba con la vida de Mai? Aprendió con nosotras a disfrutar los pequeños detalles, a ser un poco egoísta y para bien. Pienso con amargura que de hecho esta podría ser nuestra última conversación, Mai se transferirá al colegio de Mikoto cuando acaben las vacaciones. Vuelvo a quedarme sola y la sensación antes que aliviar mi pena la aumenta, ahora la soledad sería el peor de mis males y yo, aun no decido que hacer con mi vida, estaba tan feliz en compañía de Shizuru, que nada me importaba. De Nao, que puedo decir, es mi guardaespaldas desde que pagué la operación de su madre con parte de los fondos de la cuenta que mi madre dejó codificada para mí, si ese dinero tenía un buen fin, no veía otro mejor que ese, si lo hubiera sabido hasta la operación de Takumi hubiera pagado, pero esa información llegó demasiado tarde. En la cuenta queda tanto dinero como para despilfarrar toda mi vida, así que ya vería en que invertirlo, por ahora, el dinero de mi padre lo paga todo. Cuando cumpla 18, entonces usaré la herencia materna para mi educación superior.

-¿Por qué no dejas de lamentarte y vamos por Fujino?- La voz de Nao interrumpió mis vagos recuerdos, el agua ha sabido espantar la ebriedad de mi cuerpo junto a las impurezas. Levanto la vista para mirarla ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? -La Natsuki que conozco no se da por vencida con estupideces o puede que te sobrestimara cuando eras mi rival- Niega con la cabeza y esa sonrisa que me sabe a reto.

Un momento, ¿vamos? La miró sin entender.

-No es que me caigas muy bien Kuga, pero si así queda saldada mi deuda contigo- Que mal mientes Yuuki, aprendí a leer nivel experto las máscaras de la gente con Shizuru, lo demás es fácil. Es sincera preocupación lo tuyo.

-Pero primero tenemos que obtener información- Apuntó Mai como si habláramos de un plan en el que no han preguntado mi opinión.

-Oi, ¿Qué no vale mi opinión?- Dije gruñendo, no puedo evitarlo soy así.

-No cachorro, de momento los adultos deciden por ti- Maldita Nao.

-De que mierda me hablas Yuuki... soy mayor que tú-

-Pues no te comportas como tal- Ya puedo ver la vena en su frente y mi frente golpeando la suya con la ira encendida en el puño levantado.

-¿Acaso no es lo que quieres Natsuki? De otro modo no veo porque tanto sufrimiento por la partida de Fujino-san- Interviene Mai antes de que ocurra una tragedia en la tina de mi apartamento. Nao y yo la miramos, ha captado nuestra atención. -Nunca dejarás de ser la princesa del Hielo, eso lo sabemos... pero con la ex-Kaichou, Natsuki era muy radiante, podía sonreír con sinceridad-

Bajé los puños esa era una derrota verbal, aunque me costara admitirlo, si aprobé con la nota máxima era porque quería impresionar a Shizuru y hacerle ver que sus esfuerzos por instruirme no eran en vano. Fuimos muchas veces al Karaoke, a comer juntas, la recogía de sus actividades extracurriculares, por no decir de las aburridas reuniones en las que le tocaba hacer la labor de la desaparecida directora. Si lo miró de cierto modo parecíamos novias, fue un rumor que nunca quise acallar, quise que fuera verdad, pero mis malditos miedos lo arruinaron todo. Por no decir que su contacto se convirtió en algo natural, tibio y suave a lo que mi cuerpo se acostumbró con tal facilidad que hoy me hace tanta falta.

-Bueno no perdamos más el tiempo, si alguien tiene esa información es Kanzaki...- Miro a la ojiverte con cierta contrariedad, lo cierto es que mi estupidez no me permitió preguntar a donde se marchó Shizuru.

-Él no me lo dirá a mí, probablemente sabe el daño que le cause a Shizuru con mi terquedad...- Admito con pesar, siento el llanto asomar a las puertas de mis ojos.

-Yo le torturaré si hace falta- Afirma Nao con una sonrisa macabra.

-No creo que haga falta- Dice Mai con un tic en una ceja. -Antes creo conveniente terminar el baño y ponernos ropa, no creo que quieran ir _**así**_ a verlo- Añade al ver que estamos saliendo del agua como si nada y yo me percato de lo obvio.

-0-0-0-

Todo fue tan rápido, pasó de envenenarme con licor hundiéndome en mis propias miserias, a estar en la sala principal de la mansión Kanzaki luciendo mis prendas más formales, si una chaqueta negra de cuero, un pantalón a juego y una camisa blanca a la medida cuentan. No puedo creer que este en vilo ante los ojos grises de ese chico, nada asusta a un Kuga, salvo que este idiota no quiera decirme lo que quiero, porque entonces haré memoria de mi época gélida.

-Así que Kuga-san desea saber el paradero de Shizuru- Sonríe divertido y creo que está tentando su suerte, ya que mi paciencia es muy corta.

-Kanzaki...-

-Reito, puedes llamarme Reito- Insisto, mi paciencia es muy corta.

-Reito...- Digo incomoda. -Sí, quiero saber a dónde se ha ido Shizuru... tengo que devolver algo que es muy importante para ella y que dejo olvidado en mi apartamento- Si, se olvidó de mí, y del retrato con nuestra única foto juntas en la mesita de noche, ese que milagrosamente sobrevivió a la tormenta que paso por allí durante el último mes, dicho de otro modo, Yo.

-Puedes dármelo y yo se lo haré llegar- Estoy por darle una buena...

-Es algo muy privado Reito, algo que solo les compete a ellas dos- ¿Qué esta insinuando? La miró incrédula.

-¡Mai!- El sonrojo me invade.

-Cállate Kuga, ¡No lo arruines!- Vale, esa mirada da miedo.

-Aun así, ella me hizo prometer que no les revelaría esa información, en especial a Natsuki... y yo soy todo un caballero- Sorbiendo su té como ella lo hacía y yo siento una estaca de hielo en el pecho. ¿Realmente no quieres verme Shizuru? No me importa ya no ocultar la mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

Escuchó la tasa romperse contra el suelo, mis ojos miran con incredulidad a Nao, una que sujeta del impecable cuello a Reito y le mira con esa locura que ya mi memoria parecía olvidar. -Mira Kanzaki, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Natsuki tiene que ir tras el amor de su vida... si es terriblemente cursi para ella... lo sabemos. Si no escupes esa información aquí y ahora, recordaremos el carnaval y no de muy linda manera-

-Nao...- No lo puedo creer.

-No quiero que vuelvas a apestar a licor o herirte a lo idiota Kuga, que si voy a tener un rival tiene que estar a mi altura- Justifica las cosas mirándome a los ojos, sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

-Si es el caso... ¿Es verdad Natsuki? ¿Realmente quieres a Shizuru? Si no lo dices, aunque ella me someta a tortura no lo diré- Reito me mira seriamente, como si el filo de una navaja no rozara su cuello con una 'araña' fuera de sí.

No estoy lista para decirlo, pero Reito parece convencido de llevarse el secreto a la tumba. -Yo... yo a... a... quiero a Shizuru- Digo con suma dificultad, tenso la mandíbula. Odio este grado de indefección, está herida abriéndose más al murmurar lo que no quise aceptar mucho tiempo atrás.

La expresión seria de Kanzaki, pasó a una sonriente y con un par de movimientos rápidos que apenas pude seguir con la vista, el cuchillo yació en el suelo, Nao estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Él se apartó para sentarse en un sillón y suspirar largamente. -Kuga-san, tengo que decirte que no lo tendrás fácil... pero ante los hechos ya no puedo negarme a darte esa información- Se mostró taciturno un momento. -Tienes que saber que ella se marchó más que solo por sus dificultades románticas contigo...-

-Explícate por favor- Esto no me da buena espina.

_-Lo que ocurrió en el carnaval de las Hime ha dejado secuelas, todos los aquí presentes hemos querido diluir el tema para no tratarlo, pero en el caso especial de Fujino-san, las cosas son mucho más graves. Cuando ocurrió el incidente del primer distrito, ella solo destruyó el cuartel no así a todos los miembros, algunos de los que no estuvieron en el cuartel durante el ataque se citaron conmigo cuando era el señor oscuro. Tengo las fichas de todos y cada uno de ellos, algunos han rehecho su vida trabajando para grandes corporaciones, otros muy a mi pesar se convirtieron en mercenarios. Los primeros pudieron olvidar el incidente, los segundos no, probablemente perdieron amigos, parejas, incluso padres o hijos. Ignoramos que les permitió concluir que fuera nuestra Ex Kaichou la causante de incidente, pero algunas semanas antes de marcharse Shizuru-san recibió numerosas amenazas de muerte en su contra, tanto resonó la situación que esta información llego a los oídos de su familia. Está claro que quien ose tocar un solo cabello a Shizuru será un buen prospecto de cadáver, los Fujino son algo muy serio a tratar. Dicho lo anterior la familia exigió su retorno, por ello Shizuru volvió a Kioto con ellos, ingresó a la universidad más prestigiosa del lugar... es muy difícil entrar, pero para ella es pan comido. Entiende Kuga, los Fujino son una familia muy poderosa en Japón, pero en Kioto de donde son originarios, nada se mueve sin la aceptación de Takeshi Fujino, el padre de Shizuru-_

Las tres miramos al chico con una expresión de sorpresa, ¿Acaso la familia de Shizuru es Yakuza? ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que la estaban amenazando? Si imaginé que ella perteneciese a una familia adinerada, pero esto, supera todas mis expectativas. -Si es de ese modo como...- Es todo mi culpa, Shizuru ahora está en peligro de muerte gracias a mi estúpida venganza. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?

El castaño sonrió como si me leyera el pensamiento. -Yo les ayudaré, irán las tres al mismo instituto, pero bajo nuevas identidades, no queremos que los mercenarios las rastren y puedan llegar a Shizuru-san... yo he hablado con su padre, le he convencido que ustedes son los mejores guardaespaldas que pueda pagar para su amada hija... después de todo ha visto un video de sus facultades, sobre todo las tuyas Natsuki-

-¿De... de que hablas Reito-san?- ¿Un video? Atónita me he quedado.

-Yukino-san me facilitó las grabaciones que hizo con su Child en la toma del ejercito de Sears a Fukka, obviamos claro está el lobo mecánico a tu lado... fue una ardua tarea de edición- El chico se puso de pie mientras todas mirábamos al suelo, era increíble que cuando todo parecía haber terminado, solo estaba empezando. Reito posó una botella de Sake sobre la mesa y no dudo en servirnos, nos miramos a los ojos antes de beber de un solo trago las copas.

-¿Así que has acordado con su padre que yo me ocupe de la protección de Shizuru?-

-Me costó convencerlo, pero se ha fiado de lo que vio... me tomé el atrevimiento de mostrarle tu instrucción militar Natsuki, las múltiples formas de combate, disparos perfectos, estrategia militar. Estas muy por encima de sus otros posibles candidatos- Arguyó complacido, como si fueran sus propios méritos.

-¿Pero y nosotras? No nos entrenamos para estas cosas-

-Hablas por ti Mai- Apuntó Nao, ella tenía experiencia en otra clase de campos.

-Eso tuve que maquillarlo un poco, pero también las ha admitido... no sobra decir que la paga será muy jugosa, estamos hablando de una cifra de 6 dígitos- Dijo Reito sonriendo. -Es un pequeño incentivo por esto de arriesgar el cuello otra vez-

-Yo lo hago gratis, dinero no me falta- Dije sin dudar un instante.

-Yo pensaba hacerlo por gratitud, pero no me quejo si me pagan- Sonrió 'araña' bastante más animada con la idea.

-No lo despreciaría, digo... así puedo abrir mi restaurante- El sonrojo de Mai delata la vergüenza que suscita la necesidad.

-Tendrás que recibir el dinero Natsuki, de otro modo Fujino-sama podría dudar de tus servicios- Musitó Kanzaki con toda seriedad. -Ella sabrá tus razones, pero ante su familia tienes que aparentar... que ni siquiera la conoces y no hay otro modo... espero puedas ponerte de acuerdo con Shizuru, procura que no te delate o corres el riesgo de no verla nunca más-

Mordí mis labios con fuerza y cerré los puños con frustración sobre mis pantalones. Entonces vi una copa de Sake frente a mí, la tendía Reito. -¿No tengo otra opción verdad?- El negó con la cabeza, bebí como si se tratara de agua ¿Por qué la vida tiene que complicarse tanto?

-¿Cómo vamos a dejar de ser nosotras mismas Reito? Porque eso de infiltrarse parece algo complicado si tenemos en cuenta que el primer distrito sabía quiénes eran las Hime-

La sonrisa de Reito se ensanchó, sus ojos grises delataron cierta maldad. -Kuga-san y Yuuki-san se disfrazaran al mejor estilo masculino-

-¡¿Queeeé?!- No esta demás decir que Nao me escupió su Sake en todo el rostro.

-Es obvio, con su escaso pe...-

Más demoró Reito en concluir la frase que yo en propinarle un puñetazo que lo dejo adolorido en el suelo. -Entendemos el punto Kanzaki- Dije con una vena pulsándome en la frente.

-Bueno, por esa suma... me visto como quieran-

-NAO- Dijimos Mai y yo a coro.

-Entiéndeme, tú lo haces por amor... yo garantizó la estabilidad de la familia-

-Baka...- Yo ya había pensado en eso, pero bueno, ya que esta por la labor de colaborar no diré nada por ahora.

-¿Y yo Reito-san?- Preguntó Mai, es obvio que ella no puede esconder ciertos atributos. -Por otro lado Mikoto- Estaba claro que ella buscaría a Mikochin y esta nueva empresa se interponía entre ella y su objetivo.

-A ti, tendremos que teñirte el cabello y cambiarte un poco el aspecto, pero para esa titánica tarea tendremos todo el día de mañana, las espero a las 9am y Kuga, prepara tu tarjeta de crédito, el padre de Shizuru cubrirá estos gastos en lo venidero, por ahora debemos tirar de...-

-Cuenta con ello, si vamos a hacer esto bien, necesitamos más de dos mudas de ropa- Entendí el punto.

El chico suspiró profundamente y miró a Mai, al parecer para responder su inquietud. -Mikoto está en Kioto... en Kiray Gakuen- Nos miró fijamente. -Ya he reservado sus cupos para Yuuki-san en el último grado con Mikoto, para Tokiha-san y Kuga-san las carreras por las que optaron en los exámenes de admisión, también están listas las habitaciones para su traslados y toda la papelería está en regla... debo admitir Natsuki que si no hubieras mejorado tus notas en estos meses esto hubiera sido imposible. Las directivas han aceptado el cambio de género en sus registros, de ello se encargó Fujino-sama- Tengo la vaga impresión de que todo estaba planeado. ¿Acaso todos menos yo sabían que mi mundo se desmoronaría en cuanto Shizuru se fuera?

Trágate tu orgullo Kuga. -Gracias Reito, te devolveré el favor cuando quieras- Dije sonriendo.

-El vuelo está reservado para pasado mañana- Dijo él tomando unos documentos de una mesa cercana, que depositó en las manos de cada una, aun no podríamos creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Oi, ¿Tan pronto?- Refuté, pero si estamos a mediados de...

-Parece que no has visto el calendario Natsuki... la próxima semana se iniciaran las clases y tienen que estar allí, para probarse sus uniformes, entenderán que requieren ajustes, ignoro sus tallas... afortunadamente para ustedes Fukka tiene un alto nivel académico por lo que no tendrán problemas para ajustarse- Mencionó con autosuficiencia.

-Gracias Reito... no sabes cuan en deuda te estoy- Digo con sinceridad.

-De nada Natsuki-san...- Luego el chico miró a la peli naranja. -Me temo que Mikoto me ganó la partida desde el principio Mai, y como hermano mayor debo procurar su bienestar. Su felicidad antepone la mía- Nao y yo preferimos ignorar la charla así que nos pusimos de pie, dando por concluida la reunión.

Antes de que saliésemos sigilosamente de la sala. -... y Natsuki. Shizuru siempre ha sido como una hermana para mí- Esa voz me erizó la piel por un momento. -Cuida de ella, no tendrás más oportunidades... si vuelves a romper su corazón o si fallas yo te buscaré en el mismísimo infierno para ajustar cuentas-

Me di la media vuelta y miré con absoluta frialdad, como lo hacía en mis mejores tiempos de princesa del hielo. -Eso no será necesario Reito-san... yo no querré vivir si fracaso en esto- No era necesario decir más, salí por la puerta principal de la mansión Kanzaki. Tengo pendiente una cita con él destino... y mi destino eres tú, Shizuru Fujino.


	2. No digas Nada

_**Saludos a todos y a todas las buenas personas que leen este escrito, espero que sea de su agrado la siguiente publicación y hoy si, al final encontraran la respuesta a sus valiosos comentarios.**_

_**NUNCA DIGAS ADIOS**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**No digas nada.**_

Quién lo diría, al fin entiendo al sabiondo de Einstein con aquello del tiempo es relativo, me han parecido siglos de tortura en el avión. Debí haberlo sabido, la generosidad de Reito rayaba con su tacañearía, yo hubiera pagado el monto extra por ir en primera clase y no tener que tolerar a esa señora cuéntame toda tu vida que fue mi compañera de asiento, si esto fuera poco, la azafata dejó caer mi pedido de café hirviendo sobre mí, aun me arde la pierna. Luego quitada de la pena posó un pañuelo muy cerca de mi entrepierna, poco le ha faltado para hacerme una invitación al baño privado del avión, de no ser por la mirada asesina que le dedique cuando puso toda su delantera en mi cara, seguramente se hubiera atrevido. Gajes del oficio, esto de aparentar ser un chico tiene sus dilemas, no creí que las mujeres fueran tan lanzadas.

No paró de gruñir en el taxi ante las risas de mis acompañantes que no se perdieron ni un instante de la bochornosa situación. Como extraño mi Ducatti, me ahorraría estas cosas yendo en ella a toda velocidad. -¿No puede apurarse un poco? Quiero llegar antes del anochecer- Digo con voz grave al infortunado taxista.

-No le preste atención a nuestro amigo, su carácter es un defecto de nacimiento- Apuntó Nao para agrandar mi cólera.

-Si lo mío tiene cura, tu estupidez congénita no- Respondo hábilmente.

-¿A quién llamas estúpid...o?- El principio de otra guerra, que haría sin ti Yuuki, es un desahogo curativo discutir contigo.

-¿No es obvio que a ti?- Murmuro con sorna.

-¡Ya basta!- Olvídalo, Mai sabe cómo ser una madre de verdad, de esas de las que dan pavor cuando se lo proponen. -No han parado de discutir desde antes de subirnos al avión... estoy cansada y ya quiero llegar, así que cállense por lo que queda del día o juro que cometeré genocidio ¡Aquí y ahora!- Eso fue suficiente y pudiera decir que el conductor aceleró solo para librarse del grupo de psicópatas que a mala hora subieron a su auto.

Fuimos en silencio por el resto del viaje, deje vagar la mirada por la belleza arquitectónica de las calles y las casas, observando un lugar que destilaba elegancia por todas partes no era complicado entender porque Shizuru era la perfección personificada. De nuevo me jugó sucio la mente, pegué la frente al vidrio recordando la última vez que estuvimos juntas y contentas. Fuimos al cine, yo quería ver la última de acción de la temporada, soy secretamente adepta a las series americanas de súper-héroes y ella accedió a acompañarme. Suspiro largamente, todas las veces que rozamos las manos intentando tomar las palomitas del gigantesco bote, sentí electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo ¡Soy Idiota! Ahora parece tan evidente todo. Recuerdo que ella no me dejo añadirles mayonesa como única condición para ir conmigo, me dolió en mis muertos pero no tuve otra opción. A pesar de ello fue maravilloso, tengo claro que las películas de acción-ficción no son lo suyo, pero prestó atención solo para tener tema de conversación conmigo. Me miraba como si fuese una niña cuando le contaba a mi estilo las escenas que más me gustaron, me hizo las bromas de siempre, me sacó los colores y yo... tengo que admitir que me gusta, solo si lo hace ella.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, su sonrisa era un regalo único que yo no supe apreciar. Todos podían verlo menos tú, Kuga. Una estrella encandilándote la vista y ni así era suficiente para que la notaras, ahora estoy lánguida sin ella, no soy ni la mitad de persona sin Shizuru y...

-He Kuga... ¿No piensas bajar?- Dice Mai mirándome curiosamente, a la vez que Nao contiene la risa por la cara de idiota que seguramente tengo.

-¿Ein?- Me percato entonces que ya llegamos a nuestro destino, un imponente colegio que nada tiene que envidiarle a uno de esos castillos de esas eras que explicaron en la clase de historia y que no recuerdo... rápidamente bajo del auto como si nada, Kuga Natsuki no da el brazo a torcer ni en las más bochornosas circunstancias. Me muevo con el porte que me caracteriza aunque con un dejo de masculinidad que no llevo del todo bien todavía. Llevando a cuestas el maletín de mano contra la espalda, como dijo Reito que lo hacían los chicos, se supone que la mudanza llegara unas horas más tarde con lo demás, esto sí ha corrido de mi cuenta.

Con un mapa que venía en la documentación que Reito nos dio, ubicamos 'fácilmente' nuestras habitaciones, eran bastante más grandes de lo que imaginaba. Mai terminó en el mismo cuarto que el monstruo devorador de Ramen 'alias' Mikoto, el reencuentro fue digno de filme de comedía romántica y de no ser porque me fastidian tantas cursiladas hubiera suspirado, pero me alegré con la noticia de que tenemos pendiente una cena para festejar el reencuentro esta noche. Nao tuvo la suerte de compartir su cuarto con una chica extranjera de gráciles curvas y considerable atractivo, de ser franca no solo yo había admitido mi afecto por las mujeres o dicho de otro modo, solo por Shizuru, en esto mi eterna rival me ha ganado la partida. La chica había admitido su homosexual cuando sin saber cómo llegué a un bar gay (ignorando que lo fuera) Shizuru y yo la encontramos en muy buenos términos con una dama. Después de eso no hubo marcha atrás, me soltó en la cara el que hacía allí, hizo pública mi cobardía al no admitir mi condición sexual, un reto de copas, una descarada que intento ir más lejos de lo debido con Nao y por poco hubo un enfrentamiento en la pista de baile, que de no ser por mi amada castaña hubiera terminado pasando esa noche en la cárcel.

-Tantos pequeños detalles, dejan un terrible vacío en mi vida si no estás- Admito en silenció mirando hacia la nada, ya instalada en el cuarto que me corresponde. Pero de mi compañera de cuarto ni la sombra, no entiendo como si supuestamente fingiremos esto de ser chicos, no nos han mandado al mismo cuarto a Nao y a mí, por ahora a ver como hago que mi compañera no se oponga a compartir habitación conmigo, de todos modos ya me tengo en la mira un apartamento por si las cosas se tornan de tintes más oscuros. Me doy una ducha, me cambio de ropa, tomo las llaves del cuarto y salgo al encuentro de las chicas.

La vida tiene una forma irrisoria de burlarse de ti, en mi caso, supo darme donde más me duele. Del parque, a la cena, de la cena a un bar muy recomendado en la zona, y del bar, al más grande desencanto que tuvieran que tolerar mis ojos. Juro que imaginé mil formas de encontrarla, verla por el campus, correr a sus brazos, y gritarle al mundo mi reciente descubrimiento, que la amo; Coincidir en algún curso del té, o cualquier club, en el que seguramente ella participaría, darle la sorpresa con un ramo de flores y agotar todas esas opciones cursis, que en mi desvarío han dejado de parecer tan desagradables.

Pero esa sonrisa estúpida se evaporó de mi rostro, pues tan rápido como reconocí ese caminar sensual contoneando las caderas en aquel particular bar-discoteca, esas curvas que solo Fujino puede poseer, ese cabello que sin importar el lugar, la hora o él clima está perfectamente acomodado... así también noté que la dueña de mi vida se encontraba en lo que parecía una más grata compañía, si aquellos labios adheridos como lapas no eran suficiente demostración del hecho. Comprendí que Mai hizo lo imposible por distraerme para que no viera la dichosa escena, y Nao se había olvidado del mundo en brazos de su compañera de cuarto, que al parecer coincidió en el sitio. Vi rotas mis esperanzas, como si todo fuera un conjunto de ilusiones que cual castillo de naipes, se desmoronó con la facilidad que yo de idiota arme un día.

Me levanté del asiento, dejé una suma considerable como para pagar una noche de juerga entera con propina incluida. Mai quiso retenerme de una mano, pero una mirada asesina al mejor estilo Kuga fue suficiente para amedrentarla, quería largarme del sitio y deshacer mis penas aunque ello fuera imposible.

-No te vas de aquí, que no eres cobarde Kuga- ¿A qué horas llegó Nao a mi espalda? Sus manos ejercieron tal fuerza que me vi sentada en la silla con toda brusquedad. -No tienes derecho a esto-

Mai tomó mis manos entre las suyas. -Ustedes no son pareja Natsuki, tú la rechazaste- Gracias por recordarme mi estupidez, pero ¿Espera que me quede a admirar mi fracaso?

-No podía esperar que aguardará una vida esperando por mí- Dije en un susurro, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en silencio.

-Viniste a luchar, pero este no es el momento para eso... ahora tienes que conquistarla tú- Advirtió Nao aun sujetándome con fuerza para que no escapara, estábamos en una esquina del lugar, ocultas en las sombras y yo lo estaba agradeciendo enormemente.

-No puedes reclamarle nada y lo sabes- Intenta hacerme entrar en razón Mai.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirán?- Tenso la mandíbula para acallar mi propia tristeza. -Muy bien, no haré nada por ahora, pero no me voy a quedar viendo ese espectáculo- Desvío la mirada hacia atrás, era una pena, esa joven era hermosa, se movía en una danza erótica con Shizuru, sus cuerpos curvilíneos sincronizados, pero lo supera todo, no sabía que gustara de peli teñidas, que el pelo verde no existe. -No vemos mañana- Me puse de pie, las manos de Nao ya no presionaban sobre mí.

-Pero Cachorro- Iba a refutar cierta 'araña'.

-No creo que...- Intento apuntar Mai.

-Al menos respeten esto- Dije dándoles la espalda.

Caminé cual bólido a través de la pista de baile, las quejas no se hicieron esperar. Pero si pasé y con ganas, casi atropellando a la acompañante de Shizuru, ella cayó al suelo, incluso golpee con fuerza el hombro de la que acabara de romperme el corazón y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Antes de que pueda seguir mi camino, un hombre me sujeta por el brazo y me empuja con fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

-Fíjate por donde vas- No hay que ser un genio para entender que es su familia, esos ojos borgoña no se ven en todos lados. Pero yo vengo de guardaespaldas y no me puedo dejar de semejante niño rico. Con un rápido movimiento le someto por la muñeca, aunque su orgullo no le deja gemir de dolor, muy pronto está comiendo de mi mano.

-No he tenido un buen día y no pretendo desquitarme contigo- Murmuro con una mirada gélida y una voz grave de ultratumba.

-Ara, ara... dudo que el caballero lo haya hecho con intensión- Escucho a la espalda del castaño esa voz que me estremece. -y espero que el caballero sepa disculpar las acciones de un hermano sobreprotector- Suelto la mano de mi antes agresor, que se soba disimuladamente la zona lastimada.

-Pero Shizuru, me ha empujado adrede- Escuchó la molesta voz de la susodicha, el ligue de una noche o ve tú a saber que de Fujino.

-Mentiría si dijera que fue un accidente...- Sonrío con descaro mirando los ojos violeta de la chica.

-Ara, eso supone un problema- Maldita sonrisa condescendiente. -Uno espero podamos resolver por la vía pacífica- Siento la mano de Shizuru en mi hombro, su calidez me estremece a pesar de la chaqueta que llevo puesta.

-Creo que este incidente se está alargando más de la cuenta, yo me disculpo por mi actitud agresiva, sé qué harías lo mismo si tuvieras hermanas- Ahora el hermano de Fujino me dedica una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental, un gesto al parecer tan propio de esa familia.

-Equivocarse y admitir los errores es de caballeros- Digo conciliadora. Recuerda las lecciones de Reito, no puedes ir tan bestia por la vida o eso intento. -Y le solicitó una disculpa a los presentes- Pero tampoco le voy a rendir pleitesía a esa chica.

-Entonces yo invito un par de copas de reconciliación...- Añade Shizuru dedicándome una mirada tan crítica que siento como si un rayo láser me desnudara, de no ser por las lentillas que llevo encima seguramente me habría reconocido.

-Hermana, eso he debido decirlo yo- Una dulce caricia llena de camaradería entre hermanos yo siento un hueco en el estómago. -Por cierto, yo soy Shion Fujino, Shizuru Fujino y ella es Tomoe Margueritte-

-Me temo que debo declinar la oferta, estaba por salir... un asunto familiar urgente, espero verlos de nuevo en Kiray Fujino-san- Una corta venía, hablar de esta forma es... complicado.

-Shizuru, sin el Keigo, ¿Nos dejarás con la curiosidad de saber tu nombre?- Dijo ella antes de que me fuera sujetando mi mano y el pulso me tiembla, es agridulce su tacto, pero sé bien ahora pertenece a la chica que antes besaba sus labios.

-Nat para los amigos- Tengo que ceñirme a mi papel, no debo flaquear.

Caminé a la salida sin titubear aunque por dentro deseara reclamar, luego implorar y al final, besar sus labios otra vez, pero supongo que he sido demasiado cobarde durante mucho tiempo para siquiera intentarlo. Abrí la puerta al exterior no sin antes mirarla de nuevo, se quedaron en la mesa departiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. En momentos así podía lamentar como nunca no contar con mi fiel motocicleta, no tuve más opción que tomar un taxi y dirigirme a rumbos desconocidos, de este modo mis entrañables pero estorbosas amigas no podrían dar conmigo, necesitaba matar un par de terribles demonios y nada mejor que un buen trago de vodka.

Estaba tan iracunda, dolida, destrozada que hasta ya avanzado el recorrido me percato de que el taxi me llevaba a una zona rural y no precisamente a la zona rosa donde pudiera a gusto consumir algunas bebidas hasta perder el sentido.

-¿A dónde me lleva? y más le vale que la respuesta sea buena- No tenía paciencia para un intento de robo o de violación en el más pesimista de los escenarios.

-Kuga-sama debe esperar pacientemente, pues pronto llegaremos a su destino- Respondió sin inmutarse el joven conductor, había perdido el toque, ese rolex en la mano del sujeto era demasiado caro para ser propiedad de un simple taxista.

-¿Cómo diablos sabe mi apellido? Nunca se lo dije- Esto me pone más alerta de lo que ya estaba. -Está loco si piensa que me voy a quedar a verlo- Abro la puerta y sin contemplaciones me arrojo del auto, cubro mi rostro y ruedo para mi suerte contra el pasto, no sin recibir algunas magulladuras. Me pongo de pie en el acto, que mal día había tenido, este estaba en mi top teen de días llenos de mierda.

El taxi se detuvo a pocos metros y el hombre se bajó de auto portando un arma en su mano, lo dicho mi segundo nombre es problemas y eso comienza a fastidiarme. Corro hacia el supuesto taxista en zigzag a una velocidad impresionante, logró evadir los disparos con saltos dignos de olimpiada y en cuanto llego a él, con una patada pronto dejo fuera de juego, no tardo en revisar al sujeto inconsciente. Cero identificaciones, lo cual es muy sospechoso. Aplausos se escuchan a mi espalda, me giro sigilosamente con el arma en mano y sin dudarlo un disparó se escucha en medio de la oscuridad de aquella zona rural.

-No has perdido el toque hija mía ¿O debo decir hijo mío?- La voz que vino de donde debiera estar un occiso me dejó perpleja, entonces siento humedad las manos y acaricio la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en mi hombro, en él había pintura roja. -O puede que no tanto, has perdido facultades, aunque no completamente-

La luz del farol en la vía me deja ver a un hombre cuyo pañuelo de seda blanco retira de su frente y de sus lentes la persistente mancha de pintura. Pero eso es lo que menos importa, ese rostro borroso en mi memoria, algo más golpeado por los años, canas en su cobaltina cabellera y el gélido tono dorado, algo raro... de sus ojos, con una mirada que te hiela o te quema las entrañas muy al estilo de la familia.

-Suichiro Blan- Es más un gruñido que otra cosa.

-Me alegra que a pesar de todo no olvidaras a tu anciano padre, aunque tu modo de referirte a mí diga otra cosa- Sonríe sardónico, tal y como lo recuerdo, padre no ha cambiado nada.

-Solo tienes 48 años, deja el drama para las reuniones familiares... oh lo olvidaba, a esas nunca he asistido, nunca me invitaste- No evitó la ironía, ese hombre perdió todo mi respeto el día que me abandonó en aquel hospital.

-Clonada a Saeko, de eso no hay duda- Su risa me crispa los nervios. -Salvo por las fachas, si ya decía yo que como hubiera tenido un hijo varón, sería muy guapo-

-Con mi madre no te metas, con mi forma de vestir todavía menos, que hiciste una linda labor abandonándonos- Defiendo cual fiera arrinconada, mis recuerdos más valiosos, no pretendía otro Smith en mi vida.

-Deja de apuntarme con eso, aunque sea solo pintura, duele- Me veo tentada a dispararle otra vez y en una zona más dolorosa.

-Sé que no has montado todo esto para nada, así que escúpelo 'Blan-sama'- Arrojo el arma al suelo, quizás así hablé de una vez y pueda largarme de aquí.

-Precisamente de ella venía a hablarte...- Arroja un maletín plateado a mis pies.

-¿Qué diablos?- Miro con desconfianza.

-Es un regalo de tu madre, ella misma lo diseño para ti- Luego extrae algo de su bolsillo y me lo lanza, lo tomo por puro reflejo. -Esto es de mí parte, pero me base en sus diseños- ¿Una llave?

El código es electrónico, así que la llave no sirve para esto, no tardé en recordar el número de la cuenta bancaria en la que mi madre deposito el dinero de la venta de sus experimentos conmigo, hoy aún sigo cuestionándome el porqué de tantas cosas, porque lo dejo inscrito en el peluche que solía llevar de niña. Pero hay tiempo para eso, ingreso el número y en efecto, el maletín se abre, doy una mirada superficial, antes de volver a cerrarlo, sigo sin fiarme de mi padre. Debe tener doble tapa, solo hay un sobre en la parte superficial.

-No tienes que preocuparte, conozco el contenido de ese maletín, dentro encontraras una carta con las instrucciones... escrita por el puño y letra de tu madre, con la forma real de acceder a su contenido- Menciona mi padre mirándome con tranquilidad. -En ese maletín está el contenido de toda su investigación y la razón por la que fue asesinada-

Observo con cierta preocupación el maletín, como es posible que algo tan reducido pueda ser tan mortal. -Si sabes que contiene, porque no me lo dices de una vez, puede que merezca la pena descifrarlo-

-Un par de brazaletes, dos pares de armas cromadas, cartuchos conductores de fusión fría, el suero y las gemas son lo más valioso. Finalmente un broche-

-¿Qué tienen de especiales? No son cosas que me hagan falta-

Él sonrió negando con la cabeza, como si yo acabara de pronunciar un buen chiste. -Los brazaletes simulan el efecto de materialización de las que solían ser tus armas, Natsuki Hime... tienes dos pares de armas, así que procura materializarlas para su uso y desmaterializarlas cuando ya no las necesites, lejos del contacto de tu piel deja de funcionar el mecanismo- Miró con incredulidad a mi padre ¿Acaso él sabe lo del carnaval? Pasa de mi estupefacción y continúa hablando. -Tendrás que practicar pero será más fácil si inyectas el líquido en tus venas, una vez portes los brazaletes no podrás quitártelos por nada del mundo, son un alto secreto... procura que nadie las vea- Frunce el ceño del mismo modo que yo lo hago y lamento este mi parecido con él. -El líquido ignoro que es, hay una carta adjunta quizás allí tu madre explique su composición yo apenas intuyo su uso, las gemas están relacionadas con ese líquido, en lo poco que entiendo es un antídoto... por lo demás el prendedor es un regalo, Saeko lo usaba mucho antes de que tu nacieras- No evito recordar el prendedor de plata delicadamente conservado y lo considero el más preciado de todos los objetos en el maletín, pero mi padre solo me ha llenado de mil interrogantes.

-¿Un antídoto de qué?- Me atrevo a preguntar aun con desconfianza.

-Según las propias palabras de tu madre, es un antídoto a todo... no tendrás una sola enfermedad en cuanto te lo inyectes. Este era el objetivo de tu madre, encontrar una cura única en el mundo para tratar muchos de los males existentes y futuros. Cuando ingreso a los laboratorios de Sears y trabajó para ellos en diversos proyectos, entre ellos encontrar el gen especifico que determinaba tu capacidad de materialización, diseñó estas cosas a expensas de esa organización y en secreto, unas semanas antes de morir llego a mí con este maletín exigiendo dos cosas, uno que lo guardara hasta tu cumpleaños número 18-

-Aun no cumplo 18 ¿Y la segunda?- Levanté una ceja.

-No perderte de vista ni un solo instante hija, aunque eso no necesitaba pedirlo... lo he hecho todos estos años- Sonrió con un dejo de ternura, una que a mis ojos era hipócrita como todo en él.

Me levanté bruscamente. -Mentira, ¡Tú no sabes nada mí! No me has visitado jamás-

-Sé que eres maníaca de la mayonesa con la misma rara compulsión que Saeko, la lencería es tu pasión, las motos tu adoración y el amor de tu vida es...-

-¡Cállate!- No quería escuchar eso, esa herida estaba todavía lacerándome en silencio. Shizuru Fujino, no será nunca más el amor de mi vida, está muy claro que supo rehacer su vida muy bien sin mí.

-El que no estuviera ahí no significa que no estuviera vigilándote todo el tiempo- Dijo con cierta severidad, como solo los padres pueden hacerlo. -Si hubiera estado cerca de ti, hace tiempo hubieses muerto Natsuki-

-¡No me hables como si fueras el padre abnegado que nunca has sido! Que por si no lo sabes ya he muerto en una ocasión- Por alguna razón ya nada le sorprendía, este sujeto realmente estaba muy informado de mi vida.

-Y yo creí enloquecer por ello Natsuki- Admitió con expresión lúgubre, sus ojos me parecían sinceros, pero mi rencor superaba con creces esta circunstancia.

-Pues que bien, ha pasado más de un año después de eso y nunca te pasaste a saludar para decir algo como, hey hija, me alegró que sigas con vida- Ironicé.

-Aún no estas a salvo, pero no puedo quedarme por más tiempo Natsuki... tendrás más respuestas a su tiempo- Se acercó a mí y agradecí que lo hiciera sin la pretensión de un abrazo, simplemente me extendió una caja pequeña que extrajo de su gabán. -Esto lo envió tu hermana para ti, me hizo jurar que te lo daría, Nina no ha dejado de extrañarte en todos estos años-

-¿De qué me hablas?- Golpeé su mano rechazando la caja, y esta cayó al suelo. -A esa mocosa ni la conozco- No debí decir eso, ella no tiene la culpa de tener un padre tan...

-Fuiste su primera palabra Natsuki, para ella que te ha vigilado conmigo por tarde enteras a través del monitor, eres su hermana irrefutablemente- Sonrió, probablemente me tenía tan estudiada que ni siquiera se molestó por mi evidente grosería. Me dio la espalda y mi orgullo, aunque destrozado como mi corazón no me permitió pedirle que no se marchara, no pude decir que realmente estaba interesada en Nina, no pude decir muchas más cosas.

Entonces recordé algo importante. -¡¿Y estas malditas llaves que Suichiro?!- Grité antes de dejar que cerrara la puerta de la camioneta negra probablemente blindada que lo alejaría otra vez de mí.

-Es tu moto nueva, feliz cumpleaños adelantado... Natsuki- Dijo sin siquiera voltearse a mirarme, subió al auto, este arrancó y se perdió en el pavimento, un par de guardaespaldas recogieron al inconsciente taxista.

-Kuga-ojousama... su casco, su traje y su moto- Un hombre alto y fornido, con pintas del servicio secreto que me miraba como si yo fuera la encarnación de dios en la tierra, me señalo a unos 20 metros una Ducatti de última edición y limitada, de color plateado. De no haber sido porque el fulano me estaba mirando hubiera babeado sin recato, de esas solo se han construidos 10 en todo el mundo. Con una venía muy pronunciada y depositando en mis manos un casco a juego con la dichosa motocicleta, con el maldito traje a la medida dentro, se marchó como vino. Este sujeto condujo el taxi, dejándome en medio de la nada con el maletín, la cajita de mi hermana menor, un casco y una moto de lujo.

Era un aliciente no puedo negarlo, y me obligaba a usarla dejándome en medio de la nada con su regalo, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Recogí mis valiosos presentes, el maletín, la caja de mi hermana, guarde el traje de cuero al parecer a mi medida en el maletín. Me puse el casco y observé el adorno de mi llavero, era un caballito de lo que parecía diamante, tenía para más inri un letrero con la sigla TQM inscrita en una cinta de seda plata, lo miré del otro lado. Otra sigla, NB, no fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que el detallé provenía de Nina Blan, algo en mi interior se removió, debí pedirle una foto a Suichiro. ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

Dejando atrás mis confusos pensamientos, sentí el rugir de una bestia entre mis piernas, definitivamente padre supo por dónde darle a mi ego. Una vez probada la adrenalina de su regalo, me estaría imposible despreciarlo. -Te odio Blan Suichiro- Dije antes de acelerar en un pique espectacular, para volver por las calles y avenidas que había recorrido en el taxi tiempo atrás.

Llegué cerca de la madrugada, estacione la motocicleta y subí al piso que me correspondía, estaba el sitio como un completo desierto, ni un alma y eso no me extrañaba realmente. Llegué al cuarto que me habían designado, entre con el sigilo digno de un ninja, notando que un bulto durmiente yacía en la cama cerca del ventanal de nuestro cuarto, del que olvidé mencionar tenía muy buena vista del campus. Posé con mucho cuidado el maletín, la caja y el casco en el suelo debajo de la que supuse era mi cama, dado que estaba vacía. Retiré mis botas, mi chaqueta y como no desempaqué esa tarde cuando llegaron mis cosas, no tuve más remedio que dormir en ropa interior y taparme hasta la cabeza, muy pronto Morfeo me lleva a su mundo de sueños, donde quizás, tan solo quizás, cierta diosa de ojos rubí, no me alcanzara para atormentarme.

-0-0-0-

Las hojas marchitas caen desde lo alto de los árboles en un inmenso jardín, el tronco frío del árbol soporta el peso de mi cansada espalda. Tengo una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo, no he parado de pensar todo el día en mi eterno pero dulce tormento, no siendo otra que Natsuki Kuga. Pensé que había mejorado en ello, no ocupar las 24 horas del día en pensamientos dedicados a ella, sin embargo con el incidente de la noche pasada...

_-Recuerdo-_

_El tiempo transcurre con lentitud después de otra corta lectura de 50 minutos, me pongo de pie frente al ventanal de mi cuarto, veo a la gente caminar ataviados con prendas fiesteras, es lo que tienen los viernes en Kiray, dado que el fin de semana pueden retornar a sus hogares, hoy es el día de inflexión, de dejarse llevar un poco por la vida nocturna en Kioto. Miro hacia la cama vacía, tengo el mal presentimiento de que mi compañera se trata de una de esas chiquillas que van de fiesta en fiesta, a la que tendré que tolerar sus ingresos tardíos, el pestilente olor etílico o bien otros desagradables aromas en los que prefiero no pensar. Aburrida como estoy y pensando que debí aceptar la invitación de mi hermano, me doy cuenta que es mejor pasarlo tomando algunas copas en una buena compañía que solo quedarme a pensar fatalidades con nombre propio. Debo sacarte de mi mente Natsuki o enloqueceré._

_En un par de horas estuve lista, fui al estacionamiento, tomé mi auto y me dirigí al lugar señalado en el papel que me dio mi hermano. Al llegar fui recibida por un par de sonrisas, la de Shion contento de verme y otra que sabía estaría allí. Un beso me dio un saludo apasionado, unas copas, risas por temas absurdos y el ánimo de bailar, para tomar la droga del olvido, una que solo funciona mientras soy incapaz de pensar. Casi fue una noche como cualquier otra, vuelvo a jugar al gato y al ratón con Margueritte, es una chica atractiva pero algunas veces un poco asfixiante. Me pierdo en la pista de baile sin siquiera mirar el mundo a mi alrededor, hoy será una noche en la que pueda saciar mis bajos instintos en el cuerpo de una persona que no amo y que la familia se ha ocupado de imponerme._

_Danzamos aunque a Tomoe le cuesta seguirme el paso, está más ocupada bebiendo de mis labios como si de una copa se tratara, no me doy el lujo de cerrar los ojos pues será otro rostro el que aparezca en mis pensamientos y no quiero mancillar su memoria. Cuando estaba a punto de sugerir un lugar más privado, notando que mi hermano también cuenta ya con una presa para la noche. Un fuerte golpe en el hombro me hizo tambalear, así como poca suerte tuvo mi acompañante que si cayó al suelo._

_Me giré dispuesta a fulminar con la mirada al mentecato, pero algo detuvo mi intensión, como un deja vú, por un momento pudiera jurar haberla visto de pie mirándome con reproche, con una camisa roquera, sus Jean desgastados, sus zapatillas y su larga melena, estoy alucinando. Sin embargo ante mí se posaba un fino caballero, con chaleco negro, pantalón formal a juego, zapatos de charol, largos cabellos cobalto sujetos en una coleta y unos fieros ojos azules, en la pose habitual de mi Natsuki. No pude murmurar ni una palabra cuando mi hermano ya estaba sobre el sujetándole del cuello. -Fíjate por donde vas- Una corta aprensión inundo mi pecho._

_Quise mediar, pero el pelinegro ya había reducido a mi hermano con una suave pero efectiva llave de muñeca. -No he tenido un buen día y no pretendo desquitarme contigo- Su voz grave en un tono gélido erizo mi piel._

_-Ara, ara... dudo que el caballero lo haya hecho con intensión- Apenas pude reaccionar para ayudar a Tomoe, ese sujeto me tenía encandilada con su actitud altiva, esa expresión tan familiar ¿Imposible no? Esa persona está a miles de kilómetros y sus ojos no son los de mi Natsuki. Ya de pie. -... espero que el caballero sepa disculpar las acciones de un hermano sobreprotector- Ligeramente doblegado por la mirada que me caracteriza, libera a mi hermano de la presión._

_-Pero Shizuru, me ha empujado adrede- Murmura caprichosa Margueritte y yo procuro no impacientarme._

_Pero el pelinegro no me lo deja fácil. -Mentiría si dijera que fue un accidente...- Mira con Desdén a mi acompañante._

_-Ara, eso supone un problema- Sonrió como siempre. -Uno espero podamos resolver por la vía pacífica- Poso atrevida mi mano en su hombro, el tacto me resulta familiar._

_-Creo que este incidente se está alargando más de la cuenta, yo me disculpo por mi actitud agresiva, sé qué harías lo mismo si tuvieras hermanas- Shion interviene aplacando la tensión del momento._

_-Equivocarse y admitir los errores es de caballeros- Se le nota más sereno ¿o triste quizás? -Y le solicitó una disculpa a los presentes- Realiza una corta venía._

_-Entonces yo invito un par de copas de reconciliación...- No puedo evitar mirarlo con la pretensión de develar el secreto que esconde esa pose tan familiar._

_-Hermana, eso he debido decirlo yo- Nos interrumpe Shion procurando guardar algo de protocolo. -Por cierto, yo soy Shion Fujino, Shizuru Fujino y ella es Tomoe Margueritte-_

_-Me temo que debo declinar la oferta, estaba por salir... un asunto familiar urgente, espero verlos de nuevo en Kiray Fujino-san- Murmura antes de marcharse, pero siento que aquel apellido lo ha usado para referirse a mí._

_-Shizuru, sin el Keigo, ¿Nos dejaras con la curiosidad de saber tu nombre?- No evito sujetar su mano no deseando verle partir, añorando saber su nombre, más me sorprende la suavidad de su piel, y pienso que es... imposible._

_-Nat para los amigos- Esa sonrisa me deja sin aliento, tanto como para dejarle ir sin más._

_Después de que Nat se marchara mi diversión se agotó con su despedida, no tarde en inventar dos buenas excusas para poder marcharme del sitio. Volví con las manos vacías a mi cuarto, mis planes con Tomoe ya no resultaban divertidos, algo en esa mirada azul me lleno de culpabilidad, como para no llevarlo a cabo. Mi supuesta compañera no dio señales de vida, me cambié y procuré dormir, una tarea infructuosa en la mirada de aquel chico. Nat, una particular casualidad. _

_Cuando estaba por principiar mi ciclo de sueño, un ligero sonido, la llave en la puerta es suficiente para alertar mis sentidos, una tara del carnaval, digo a modo de consuelo en mi mente, nunca pude dejar de estar alerta tras aquellos terribles sucesos. Realmente he debido tomar la pastilla que me indicó mi terapeuta para evitar estos incómodos instantes, pues en efecto, el aroma etílico golpea mi sensible nariz con la fuerza de un mazo. Aunque no deja de impresionarme el profundo silencio que se hace después, estoy tentada y me remuevo fingiendo acomodo en la cama para poder mirar a la chica, pero poco logro con la absoluta oscuridad, que apenas me deja ver un brillo plateado procedente de algo que ella oculta bajo su cama. Acalló un ligero gesto de sorpresa al notar por los vagos movimientos de su cuerpo que se ha sacado casi toda la ropa y sin el mayor decoro se permite reposar sobre el lecho cubriéndose completamente con su sabana. Algunos minutos después su suave respiración me da a entender que yace dormida y yo me pregunto ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con la chica nueva? Debo dormir entonces, sabiendo restar importancia a la chica que duerme plácidamente como si no hubiera mañana._

_Mi despertador se escucha a las 5am en punto, me pongo de pie y sigo el ritual que me he instaurado a mí misma cada día, me muevo por el sitio hasta estar perfectamente arreglada, pero ninguno de los descarados sonidos que produje para molestar a la chica durmiente han surtido efecto, es más, aun continua con la sabana sobre su cabeza. Me pongo de pie frente a su cama, bajo la mirada sobre la figura que descansa, sus curvas son evidentes aún bajo la prenda que la oculta de mi vista, está claro que daré parte seguro a Shion, aunque no sé qué tan apropiado sea dar más excusas a las escapadas nocturnas de esta desconsiderada mujer._

El sonido del móvil me desconcertó por un momento, alejándome de esos pensamientos. Saludé cordialmente y después de una corta plática Reito me expuso la razón de su llamada. -Ara ara, ¿Un regalo?- Esa palabra me extrañó un poco, tenía muy claro en mi memoria que el castaño no era de los más despilfarradores con lo que al dinero se refería, en la jerga popular era un tacaño a carta cabal, de los que pone lo justo para la cuenta, salvo cuando esta de conquista.

-Sí, te encantará, tengo la esperanza que llegue a ti cuando menos lo esperes- Su risa le daba un toque de misterio a la situación, quizás era la chispa que necesitaba.

-¿Acaso Reito planea dejarme con la duda todo este tiempo?- Musité con un fingido tono de indignación.

-Es una sorpresa, no puedo adelantarte nada...-

-Comprendo- Realmente no me causaba demasiada curiosidad como para sonsacarle la información, aunque lo noté demasiado raro. -Pero Reito sabe que no puedo corresponder al sincero amor que me ofrece- La risa se convirtió en tos y yo tengo muy claro que seguramente estaría intentando preservar la compostura al otro lado de la línea, no pude evitarlo.

Colgué después de algunos minutos más, el resto de la charla fue mundana por decir lo poco y yo realmente no me atreví a preguntar por _**ella**_, sabía que eso derrumbaría todas mis convicciones, tomaría el primer vuelo a Tokio, luego el tren a Fukka y completaría el cuadro suplicando cual perro fuera de la puerta del apartamento de mi Natsuki, de modo que no. Me hice una promesa y debía cumplirme, por mí, por ella. Está claro que no le importó el que me fuera, no fue a despedirse el día de mi partida, no me ha llamado aunque he estado cual demente pegada del maldito móvil, no me ha escrito un solo correo, eso es prueba suficiente de que mi princesa del hielo no me extraña en lo absoluto. ¿Cuantas veces nos dijimos de no decirle mía a Natsuki, Shizuru Fujino? Me reprocho a mí misma, recordando que nunca ha sido mía y nunca lo será por más que eso me pese.

-Parece que interrumpo los pensamientos de mi adorada hermana- Es justo cuando esa voz dulce pero varonil me interrumpe. -Llevo 2 minutos observando tu lindo rostro mutar de expresiones como lo hace un pulpo camuflándose en el mar y tú ni siquiera te has dignado prestarme atención Onee-chan-

-Shion es muy observador me temo- Miro a los ojos a mi hermano, su corta melena castaña ondea al viento, sus ojos rubí me miran con un dejo de preocupación.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- Somos muy parecidos, de no ser por nuestros géneros opuestos, seríamos gotas de agua.

Desvío la mirada, una sonrisa digna de anuncio de pasta dental asoma en mi cara. -Nada más que labores hermanito... tengo muchos pendientes- Miento con cierto descaro.

-¿Ahora resulta que pretendes mentirme Fujino?- Solo menciona mi apellido cuando está molesto. -No será que estás pensando otra vez en esa jovencita de Fukka- Por un instante puedo percibir una pequeña marca en la frente mi hermano, si, está bastante ofendido. Pero es mi culpa, nunca debí contarle mi historia con Kuga.

-De ser el caso, Shion ha olvidado los modales propios de la familia, esas cosas no se preguntan directamente- Intento voltear la balanza a mi favor, aunque un pobre intento debo admitir.

-Sabes que no van esas cosas hermanita, y es un tanto ofensivo que intentes ocultarme las cosas, precisamente a mí, que puedo percibir tu estado emocional como si de un perfume se tratara- Esa cara de póker que tanto me recuerda, cuan efectivas pueden ser mis murallas con solo verlo a él.

-Ese tema está zanjado- Digo sin rodeos, de otro modo será una tarde entera de ataque y evasivas entre él y yo. -Ahora dime a que debo el honor de tu visita, entiendo que tienes una agenda apretada- Sonrío para amenizar el ambiente, esta vez con sinceridad.

-Muy bien, no insistiré más... quería informarte que padre te espera en la cena de esta noche- Me mira con cierta suplica depositando un papel en mis manos con la dirección del lugar. -Al parecer tiene invitados que desea presentarte-

-No intentara comprometerme con alguno de ellos ¿Verdad? Sabe perfectamente cuál es mi determinación al respecto, si he admitido la compañía de Margueritte es solo porque al menos respeta mis gustos-

-Lo dudo Shizuru... creo que tiene que ver con tu seguridad-

-Pero si le tengo dicho que puedo cuidar de mi misma perfectamente- Aunque neutra mi voz, es obvio para Shion mi molestia.

-No te enojes One-chan... sabes que padre solo desea velar por tu seguridad-

-No creo que opinaras lo mismo si los guardaespaldas te siguieran hasta el baño a ti-

-Tú ganas Shiz... pero con esas amenazas habría que tener algo de cuidado-

-Dudo que un simple acosador merezca tanto- Sé que es mucho más pero esta es la versión que tiene mi hermano. -Además ya tengo un hermano muy dulce que me cuida- Sonrío ante lo último.

-Tengo mis dudas, ayer ese chico me hizo ver mi suerte con muy poco- Desvió la mirada apenado. -No soy suficiente para proteger a mi querida Shizuru-

Esa expresión logró derretirme con facilidad, deslicé mis dedos por la mejilla de mi hermano. -No digas eso-

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con padre... ¿Por qué no les das una oportunidad?- Dijo él con firmeza.

-¿Son varios?- Apuntó algo que no se escapa a mi intuición.

-Tres escoltas, son lo mejor de lo mejor según entiendo, pero tendrán que superar una serie de pruebas- Dice con una sonrisa divertida Shion acariciando mis dedos sobre su mejilla.

-¿Tú los has visto?-

-No, también los conoceré en la velada de principio de temporada- Shion se posa a mi lado y estrecha su mano con la mía, deseando transmitirme algo de su fortaleza, pero es cierto ya nada me toca, no siento casi nada, salvo este terrible vacío. -Shizuru es muy diferente ahora, ya no puedo alcanzar el hilo de sus pensamientos... sé que no dirás que fue lo que realmente paso en Fukka, y es más que solo la chica de hielo el problema-

No hace muchos años éramos una dupla imparable en las discotecas, según Shion volví muy cambiada de Fukka, por ello un inclemente interrogatorio. Tras contarle la historia, omitiendo claro está el carnaval y mis tórridas acciones, Shion comenzó a referirse a Natsuki como 'la chica de hielo', según él, había que ser de piedra para rechazar a una Fujino y aquello, era además imperdonable. Estaba claro entonces que mi amada no era santo de la devoción de mi hermano.

-Me gustaría decir que te equivocas...- Desvío el rostro hacía otro lado, no quiero que vea esa lágrima correr.

-Le odio-

-¿Qué?- Le miro bruscamente, no será...

-Odio a esa mujer con todo mi corazón... solo tengo que verte a los ojos para ver el rastro de dolor que ha dejado en ti- Le veo tensar la mandíbula. -Si ella fuera un hombre podría enfrentarle y hacerle pagar cada lágrima que ha escapado de tus ojos- Su mano libre retira el llanto de mi cara, y no puedo siquiera murmurar una palabra. -Pero sé que si hiero a esa persona, Shizuru va a odiarme porque el amor que le profesa a esa mujer, es muy fuerte... así que solo puedo ofrecerte mi pecho para llorar a gusto y mis brazos para esconderte del mundo-

Toda la tolerancia al dolor se evapora en un instante, me veo aferrada a los brazos de mi hermano llorando como nunca en toda mi vida, sé que cada gota limpia las heridas, porque me ahoga fingir que estoy perfectamente cuando por dentro estoy tan destrozada que cada mañana me tengo que convencer del sentido que tiene despertar. Siento la caricia tierna sobre mi cabello, el dulce latido en el pecho de Shion, por un instante realmente me siento confortada. Así pasa el tiempo y el cansancio me vence, sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormida en brazos de mi hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A Nicoli: **_Perdona la demora, intentaré dejar uno o dos por semana para que no tengas la necesidad de hacer trampa en el foro o el Blog XD Y me alegra que te agrade este nuevo tinte en Natsuki, pero la misma historia expone cual es la fuente del cambio que no pierde su esencia pero si evoluciona por asi decirlo. Según la trama ya ha pasado un tiempo largo entre el carnaval y los hechos, ya acabaron el ultimo año de instituto y Shizuru se fue a finales del año sin esperar ver si Natsuki se graduaba o no y asi.

_**A Inugami Akuma: **_Jaja lo sé de modo que se pone aquí para facilitar la existencia a muchas personas. Ese es el plan XD Me alegra que te guste y te invito a leer este capitulo, siempre cuando tengas tiempo porque sabes que tus comentarios son muy valiosos.

_**A Dan-Han: **_Gracias, me alegro que haya sido de tu gusto y lo ideal como dije es publicar de una a dos veces por semana XD.

_**A Dark Angel: **_Saludos ya me imagino cual pagina pero quería ponerlo aquí XD jajajaja veremos que tal nos va por aca.

_**A Izanagi87: **_Lo del blog reitero fue por el cambio de administración, por lo que noto el blog esta tirando a muerte súbita, de modo que siendo este medio mas publico y duradero, es un buen lugar para poner la historia n.n

_**A Kyoshib69: **_Jajajaja que te hice caso jajajaja, pero bueno quedamos al pendiente de las demás que se publicaran con algo mas de tiempo para no ahorcarme yo misma y retrasar los capis.

_**A Eternally Paradox: **_A que es mas practico así XD verdad verdad? Espero que sigas disfrutándolo aquí y bueno, te animo a leer. Que tenga un hermoso día.


	3. Sofismas

_**Antes que nada les remito mis saludos y sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, ocurre que los miércoles los tengo mas que ocupados y nadie se conduele, menos mi jefe, así que solo hasta hoy puedo generar la siguiente publicación. El caso es que mañana prosigue el siguiente asi que espero redimirme por la demora n.n Al final tendremos nuestra sección de respuesta a sus valiosísimos comentarios y espero de todo corazón que este capi sea de su agrado y entretención, sin más demora, los dejo con el capitulo.**_

_**NUNCA DIGAS ADIOS**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Sofismas**_

El terrible estruendo de la puerta, destrozaba mi cabeza producto de la cruda, si no fuera suficiente esa luz enceguecedora que interrumpía mis dulces sueños. Me levanté como pude solo para notar que el bulto durmiente de la noche anterior ya se había marchado, lo cual significaba una sola cosa... -¡Estoy tarde!-

-Kuga, abre la maldita puerta... tienes que dar muchas explicaciones-

-¡Nao! Deja el escándalo- Que me duele mucho la cabeza. Abrí la puerta.

-Hey Natsuki, sabes que valoramos tu linda lencería, pero realmente crees apropiado abrir la puerta _**así**_- Susurró Mai con un creciente sonrojo en la cara, mientras Mikoto asomaba la cara desde la espalda de nuestra querida chef, aunque Mai no parecía incomoda con este hecho ¿Qué dijo? Una corta corriente de aire me recordó como dormí la noche anterior. Corrí cual posesa a la ducha, afortunadamente mi maleta con ropa está cerca.

-Ara, Kuga se merendó a su compañera de cuarto esta noche... y yo que pensaba que su amor por Shizuru era sincero- Odio cuando la imita de esa manera tan descarada.

-¡Cállate!- Grité desde la regadera, donde las gotas de agua fría terminaban de despertarme. Diablos, mi compañera de cuarto no tuvo el decoro de dejarme una pizca de agua caliente. Lavadas las impurezas salí en toalla, tomé una muda de ropa y el maletín de mano, volviendo a la privacidad de la ducha en unos momentos me encontré lista ¿O debería decir listo? No era mi estilo pero no había de otra, si no acompañaba a mis locas amigas a la reunión con el padre de Shizuru, seguramente me llevarían a rastras y en toalla.

Nada más salir portando el vestuario masculino, los silbidos de Nao no se hicieron esperar. Lo que me faltaba, las burlas de 'araña' son ideales para un buen día de cruda, si es que el top teen de días terribles suelen ocurrir en continuo.

-No imaginaba que te sentara tan bien esa ropa- Apuntó Mai, para calmar los ánimos, seguramente quería evitar una batalla campal a horas tan tempranas de la mañana.

-Es que nunca te fías de mi criterio- La falsa indignación de Nao me hizo reír.

Me di una mirada al espejo, curiosamente no era del todo mentira. -Al menos es cómoda esta ropa- No admitiría que me gusta como luce.

-¿Y tú compañera de cuarto?- Pregunto Nao chismeando las cosas de la chica, esta mujer no conoce la palabra prudencia.

-No tengo la menor idea de quién es, llegué muy tarde y ella parece ser muy madrugadora-

-Haber si aprendes algo de ella, Natsuki- Eso se escuchó a sermón materno, ya daba por perdidas esas discusiones con nuestra Tokiha-Okaasan.

-Y apúrate que tenemos que largarnos, la limusina nos espera-

-Nao tiene razón- Acolitó Mai y Mikoto asintió, bajando de su espalda.

Antes no me importaba llegar a tiempo a alguna parte, pero ahora... por alguna razón con nombre propio, me acusaba la idea de faltar ¡Diablos Shizuru! ¿Qué me hiciste? Cuando me movilicé con lo indispensable para la velada, recordé el maletín bajo mi cama. -Chicas salgan, las alcanzo en un momento- Cuando iban a refutar dedique una mirada asesina que bastó para convencerlas.

En cuanto, se marcharon extraje el maletín, ingrese la clave de acceso, no medie pensamientos, leí rápidamente parte de la carta y con la primera frase supe cuál era la segunda clave, abierto el verdadero contenido del maletín, tomé la pinza y notando que era poco varonil en el cabello la acomodé en mi chaqueta negra, fue un corto ritual, pero suficiente. Luego retiré algunos mechones de mi cara, me miré al espejo verificando que la larga coleta estuviese a mi espalda, no permití que el estilista de Reito se deshiciera de mi cabello, hay hombres con el cabello largo ¿No?

Miré los brazales, suspiré un momento. Tomé las armas, las cargué. Antes jamás me hubiera puesto un objeto venido de mi padre, sin embargo... si se trataba del deseo de Saeko, si lo había pensado para mí, me estaba imposible negarlo. Previno algo que no alcanzó a entender, al menos por ahora, ella siempre pensaba a futuro, eso lo tengo claro.

Tomé ambos brazales, remangué la camisa blanca y en cuanto estuvieron puestos sentí una descarga eléctrica que me dejo tonta algunos segundos. Ante mis ojos, las dos armas se derritieron y cual líquido en la tierra fueron absorbidos por los brazales. Unos puntos rojos comenzaron a brillar en pequeñas hendiduras del brazal, no sé porque concluí que en ellos debía ingresar los cartuchos, simplemente lo supe. Llevé los cartuchos a las hendiduras rojizas y el mismo proceso se repitió hasta que ambos objetos estuvieron llenos, inmediatamente el prominente brazal de cada mano que no imaginaba como podría ocultar, se comprimió a si mismo hasta parecer una manilla plateada como cualquier otra, contrario a lo que pensaba ambas prendas no pesaban en demasía. Volví a cerrar el maletín, ubicándolo más al fondo de la cama, ya tendría tiempo para mirar con detalle, esto era solo una precaución y el instinto nunca me ha fallado, salvo, con Shizuru. Con todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para asimilar la situación de esta noche, el dolor me sobrevino tan pronto que casi lo sentí como un golpe en el rostro.

-Hey idiota, ¿Te tardas mucho?- Yo también te quiero Nao, de una rara forma lo hago, de otro modo ya te hubiera estrangulado.

Apagué con mucha fuerza de voluntad el deseo de llorar ahí mismo, oculté los brazaletes bajo la manga alargada de la camisa blanca y el saco para salir del cuarto. Las campanas se escucharon y nos vimos corriendo con premura a hacia el estacionamiento... Me sorprendió, no lo puedo negar, el beso en los labios que se dieron Mai y la pequeña chica gato, que de pequeña ya poco tenía. Una 'peliplateada' Mai contaba con una sonrisa atontada en el rostro mientras corríamos por los largos pasillos, que preparados ya para el próximo invierno, estaban recubiertos por un fino velo aislante de tono rosa. Lo dicho, este sitio parece un castillo de la era dorada de Japón.

Una vez lejos de Mikoto quien tenía clases de combate, me atreví a preguntar lo evidente. -Ustedes ¿A qué horas?- A eso llamo yo velocidad, ayer eran amigas ¿Y hoy? -No imaginé que...-

-Mikoto y yo hablamos ayer en la noche, cuando regresamos a nuestro cuarto- Mai sonrió con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas, recuerdo esa mirada en mis ojos ayer, antes de perder el suelo bajo mis pies. -Ella se declaró- Volvió la vista al frente y yo me quedé con cara de idiota aunque mis piernas no dejaran de moverse, una corta sonrisa emergió de mis labios. Ojala las cosas fueran tan simples para mí, muy a mi pesar Shizuru había encontrado a alguien más.

Así llegamos al estacionamiento, ellas subieron al auto. Pero yo tenía otra cosa en mente.

-¿No vienes?- Pregunta Mai mirándome con curiosidad.

-Yo iré con mi propio transporte- Desactivo la alarma de la moto a no muchos metros de distancia, me pongo el casco y enciendo mi nueva Ducatti. -Iré tras ustedes- Sin mediar más palabra el auto arrancó y yo les seguí según lo acordado. Después de un prolongado trayecto llegamos a nuestro destino...

¿Quién me diría a mí que en el sitio de reunión me encontraría de nuevo a mi padre de pie junto a Takeshi Fujino? Nadie, lo más abrumador de todo fueron las noticias posteriores, pasaríamos 6 meses recluidas sin poder acercarnos a Shizuru hasta que superáramos las pruebas y nuestra instrucción fuera completada, escasos recesos de fin de semana y de la universidad a Garderobe. ¡Vine a la cárcel! Será un maldito infierno, con mi padre y lejos de ella, pero quizás así pueda terminar de aclararme...

_**Seis Meses Después...**_

Viajamos en la limusina de la familia, mi hermano sentado junto a mí con la vista perdida en el horizonte, mientras que mi padre verificaba algunos papeles, percibo sobre mí los ojos azules de nuestra madre. Su fino rostro incapaz de denotar emoción alguna es un libro abierto para mí, así como yo no puedo ocultarme ante ella, sabemos mucho más de lo que podría decirse, pero tampoco puedo hablar puesto que mi hermano yace junto a nosotras y él ignoraba la terrible verdad que sigo cargando pesadamente sobre mis hombros.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, pero solo madre y yo bajamos del auto, después de una corta despedida nos encontramos frente al imponente edificio de Garderobe, una institución especializada en la formación de los más sofisticados especialistas de la defensa a nivel internacional, y aunque tengo entendido que mis escoltas fueron escogidos por mi padre de forma privada, aquí superaron todas las pruebas y rigores suficientes exigidos por mi familia, este tiempo he tenido un séquito de escoltas numeroso y ha sido asfixiante, pasar de 20 a 3 parece una mejor halagueña.

En la puerta nos esperaba un caballero alto, de lentes, ojos peculiares, entre dorados y rojizos, cabellos cobaltos, pálida tez y porte atlético a pesar de los años. Su aspecto delataba formalidad pero aun así, la sonrisa amable que le fue dirigida a mi madre me dio a entender que ellos se conocían de tiempo atrás.

-Bienvenidas, Shizuma-san se conserva tan hermosa como siempre y supongo que esta es su encantadora hija- Hizo una venía cortés.

Madre no tardo en saludar alegremente. -Suichiro Blan, tan coqueto como siempre... deja que te presente a mi amada hija- Madre posó su mano en mi hombro.

-Shizuru Fujino, encantada de conocerlo Blan-sama- Me incliné tal y como dicta el protocolo.

-Suichiro para ti querida Shizuru-san, estos formalismos están demás... nuestras familias se conocen más de lo que imaginas- Sonrió complacido, gentil incluso.

Sin más innecesarios cánones sociales y disimulando lo mejor que pude mi aburrimiento, Suichiro nos guió a través de las instalaciones, simples pero de un gusto exquisito, cada cuadro, cada mueble dispuesto hacía parte de las colecciones más valiosas, con un aire inglés que no chocaba con algunos detalles propios de nuestra cultura. Ingresamos a un elevador, bajamos lo que me parecieron muchos niveles, al parecer la realidad de Garderobe estaba varios metros bajo tierra.

-Tenemos diversos negocios, sin embargo Shizuru-san, lo que veras a continuación es algo considerado alto secreto, lo mejor de lo mejor para proteger a la hija de mis grandes amigos- Dijo Suichiro abriéndonos paso, un largo pasillo similar al de un hospital se vio ante nosotras.

Paso a paso encontramos varias secciones a las que la vista podía acceder a través de los cristales, pude ver zonas con diferentes estudiantes de todas las edades siendo instruidos en diversas técnicas de combate, otras secciones con francotiradores, zonas de tiro, armerías, secciones de computadoras de alta tecnología, esto parecía el área 51 solo que sin extraterrestres. ¿Dónde alojarían a tanta gente?

-Las aulas académicas y los dormitorios están en la superficie- Se sirvió aclarar el hombre con una amable sonrisa, casi como si leyera mi mente. -Ya llegamos-

El caballero retiró el guante y poso la mano en una placa transparente que se encontraba en la pared. Las puertas se abrieron y nos encontramos en una sala de comando, donde numerosos ingenieros tecleaban sin cesar, algunas pantallas mostraban cifras que pude identificar como rendimientos por persona.

Nuestro anfitrión nos guió a una sala lateral, con algunas mesas de estar, una zona de té y un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver lo que estaban midiendo las computadoras y los ingenieros. Al otro lado se miraba una calle desolada, autos, edificios, al parecer un holograma, muchas personas en ropas militares y 2 personas con equipo diferente, además de una civil.

-Están haciendo la última prueba, tus futuros escoltas tienen armas con balas de pintura, sin embargo sus oponentes tienen armas reales- Mencionó como si nada el director de aquella institución.

-¿No es eso muy peligroso Suichiro?- Se atrevió a preguntar mi madre.

-Lo quisieron de ese modo, algo más real dijeron- Mencionó con un dejo de resignación el director de Garderobe.

Miré hacía la ventana, noté a los dos escoltas con sus trajes de equipo SWAT, se les veía derribar uno a uno sus objetivos, para mi sorpresa evidencié a una mujer de cabellos plateados que hacía las veces de protegida, custodiada por el singular par. Cómo si esto no dificultara más la labor, me sobresalté un poco al notar que uno de los hombres se interponía entre la chica y los disparos, soportando el rigor de los golpes de cada impacto sin tambalear, algo verdaderamente doloroso.

La chica de ropas casuales, cabellos plata y atuendos muy poco apropiados para el camuflaje, se escudaba en los hombres, arriesgaba en demasía al no contar con un chaleco antibalas, ¿Dónde podría ocultarlo en un escote como ese? Sin embargo ella contaba con un arma muy peculiar en las muñecas, disparadores añadidos a unos guantes de sensibilidad sináptica, o eso exponía las tablas de datos en las pantallas aledañas.

-Ella es Mara, hará las veces de 'escudo' y simulará ser tú a modo de señuelo cuando la ocasión lo amerité. Una cuarta persona esta oculta en un lugar seleccionado por tus escoltas, mientras ellos eliminan a los objetivos, si su escondite no es lo suficientemente bueno y Nina es capturada no podrán superar la prueba, habrán fallado- Dijo seriamente mirando a través del cristal con una empática preocupación que delató algo más de lo profesional... algo que no alcanzo a percibir. Alguno de los escoltas es importante para Suichiro, de ello no hay duda.

-El pelinegro es Nataru, también llamado por el grupo 'cachorro'..- La voz del director tembló levemente, pero continuó. -... será el líder de tu escuadrón, recibirá las balas que hagan falta por ti... es la ofensiva del grupo, por eso sus disparos son altamente precisos, si lo miras, no hay mucha pintura azul en las paredes- Aquello era cierto, solo divisaba una larga cabellera camuflada con el ambiente, una figura delgada en la oscuridad moverse de forma estilizada, fugaz, acrobático, definitivamente sorprendente.

-El último es Yukito, alías 'araña', el pelirrojo- En efecto cerca de Mara-señuelo-san, había una persona de pie, aún más delgado que él anterior, piel pálida y cortos cabellos rojizos, erizados hacía atrás, a la distancia puedo observar como sus manos se mueven con una velocidad pasmosa. -Su especialidad son las dagas y la garfa retraible, sabe usar las armas pero... no es su estilo, observa el brillo de su cadena ir y venir- Apunto de nuevo Suichiro, y entonces pude percibir el brillo metálico moverse como si de... -Telaraña, fue un diseño muy complejo, es una cadena de diamante tan fina como el hilo, su filo puede cortar concreto, cuenta con una longitud de 100 metros... solo logramos completarla el día de hoy, para ser la primera vez la maneja con maestría-

De modo que ellos eran mis protectores, ciertamente no eran personas comunes, sus habilidades ya no estaban en tela de juicio. -Ara, son sorprendentes, aunque esos motes son un poco infantiles ¿No?-

Suichiro levanto los hombros con desinterés. -Es cosa de ellos, aunque a mí me parecen sobrenombres ridículos también-

-Son tus tres escoltas, el cómo se nombren a sí mismos es irrelevante Shizuru- Apuntó mi madre, vuelvo a posar la vista sobre ella. -Simplemente son lo mejor de lo mejor-

-Dejo para tu protección lo que me es más preciado, espero les trates bien... aunque puedan ser exasperantes-

-Yo jamás trataría de malas maneras a alguien tan importante para Suichiro-san- Sonrío condescendiente.

-Después de todo es tu hijo, no encuentro a una persona mejor y por ello mi agradecimiento será eterno- Las palabras dichas por mi madre realmente no me las esperaba, pero la sorpresa apenas duro un segundo, ese cabello cobalto no lo encuentras en cualquier parte.

Observé con algo que no podría definir como admiración a Blan-sama. ¿En verdad planea arriesgar a su hijo de esta manera? -'Cachorro'... es verdaderamente capaz- Como decirlo de otro modo. -Pero estoy segura que Suichiro-san sabe cuan arriesgada es esta empresa- No podría soportar la culpa de arriesgar a un inocente, solo por las influencias familiares.

-Como habrás notado Shizuru, él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien...- Ara, que perceptivo. -...es su elección protegerte- Sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos al mirar a través del vidrio. -Se presentó aquí por su propio pie, previa recomendación de tu padre- Eso tendré que consultarlo después con mi querido padre, tantos misterios con el hombre que reconocí como el de la fiesta de aquella noche. -... esperaba que no superara las pruebas porque no fue instruido por mí y le puse unas especialmente difíciles... pero su determinación es fuerte-

-Ara, me pregunto cuál es la intensión de Blan-san con mi querida Shizuru ¿Le conoces de algo hija mía?- Me miró suspicaz Shizuma.

-No madre, me temo no he tenido el placer de conocerlo- Dije procurando ocultar la mentira y es que ¿Acaso podría decir que le conozco por cruzar un par de palabras en un bar una noche?

-Muy bien señoritas, ya acabo la prueba... todos los objetivos fueron eliminados y nos reuniremos con sus escoltas en la sala de descanso del primer piso, por favor acompáñenme- Dijo Suichiro con una expresión divertida que no supe interpretar. ¿No será que quieren emparejarme con Nataru-san?

Obvie aquellos pensamientos, una mirada a mi madre le dijo cuan claras tengo las ideas en esa clase de asuntos, pero por lo entendido, el Blan menor no estando en muy buenos términos con su padre, dudo que se preste a semejante cosa, sin embargo debo andarme con cuidado en lo venidero. Di un último vistazo al vidrio y por un momento como si esa persona pudiera ver a través del cristal, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, un rostro pétreo y fino, una mirada zafiro llena de melancolía. Rápidamente desvié la vista hacia otro lado, notando una sutil línea de sangre caer por la palma de su mano, pero su rostro no delataba ni una mueca de dolor. ¿No era suya esa sangre verdad?

Los pasillos alejándose me dieron la despedida, volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hasta el ascensor, ascendimos a las plantas superiores donde la ornamentación de los jardines de Garderobe halagaban a la vista. La charla entre mi madre y Suichiro se hizo banal mientras yo desviaba la mirada a lo largo de los minutos, aquello hasta que...

-Yo me retiro Shizuma, apresuraré un poco a sus guardianes- Una sonrisa patentada y después la puerta se cerró dejándonos a solas en el amplio salón.

-Shizuru, hay algo que me preocupa, entiendo que no quisieses decirnos a tu padre y a mí que te llevó a cometer aquellos actos lamentables- Madre sujeto mi mano al ver que un dejo de culpa asomaba en mi rostro, en verdad no esperaba que abordase tan espinoso tema de esa manera. -Tu padre y yo no te juzgamos, sabíamos que Kiyohime alteraría tu capacidad mental, ocasionaría alucinaciones... es por eso que durante generaciones la instrucción que recibe cada Fujino se centra en su capacidad de mantener la calma sobre todas las cosas, de no delatar sus emociones- Sus dedos acariciaban lentamente el envés de mi mano. -Estábamos seguros de que tú vencerías, porque se te instruyó para ello, sin embargo hubo interferencia y así como fue considerado un honor la participación de nuestra familia en el carnaval por generaciones... siempre supimos que era realmente una maldición-

-Lo sé madre, yo lamento no haber- Ella silenció mis labios con su dedo antes de envolverme en un dulce abrazo que correspondí con necesidad.

-No te disculpes hija mía... gracias a ustedes esta maldición no se repetirá y nuestros descendientes no tendrán que tolerar esta infamia otra vez- Su suave voz llegaba a mí en un susurro, aliviando el dolor en mi corazón. -Por eso no te culpes, nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible para que tus tormentos acaben y puedas vivir una vida tranquila, así que por favor no rechaces el deseo que tenemos de protegerte, ellos también están aquí porque desean protegerte-

-¿A qué te refieres madre?-

-Eso tendrás que verlo por ti misma- Madre se apartó de mí con lentitud, el desconcierto se hizo visible en mis ojos, me puse de pie. A mi lateral ingresó Suichiro seguido por mis futuros escoltas, luciendo prendas casuales.

-¿Qué más Fujino?- Dijo el pelirrojo con cierta familiaridad en la voz, le miré contrariada. Un poco disimulado codazo del caballero de iris zafiro, y pronto hubo corrección. -Decía que es un placer. Yo soy Naori Yukito, estábamos ansiosos de conocer a nuestra protegida y como Nataru nos hizo mucha publicidad de usted pues... ouch-

-No le haga caso a Naori-san- Se adelantó el pelinegro algunos pasos y con una venía digna de las más altas esferas sociales. -Nataru Blan, un absoluto placer volver a verla-

-Ara, parece que Blan-san esta algo confundido porque hasta hoy le he conocido- Un pequeña jugarreta por su tosquedad de aquel día.

-Entonces me disculpo le he confundido con otra persona- Rectifico rápidamente.

-Que poco caballerosos se han vuelto chicos, han pasado de mi olímpicamente... pero así son todos- La mujer paso del ceño fruncido a una sonrisa amable mirándome a los ojos. -Yo soy Mara Tokira... y es un placer Shizuru Fujino- Su mirada jovial me resultó agradable.

-El gusto es todo mío, Tokira-san, Blan-san, Naori-san... deposito mi confianza en ustedes y espero servirles...-

-¿Por qué tanto formalismo?... nosotros te cuidaremos, déjalo en ello- Dijo el pelirrojo con aburrimiento. -Ahora Suichiro-sama, ¿Ya podemos volver a nuestras habitaciones en Kiray? Tengo asuntos que se vieron inconclusos con las pruebas-

-Siempre tan impaciente, fueron insignificantes 6 meses de refinamiento... al parecer con pocos frutos en ti Naori- Los otros dos escoltas rieron, pero 6 meses es mucha casualidad. -Por cierto Shizuru- Me miró a mí. -Habrás notado que tu compañera de cuarto se ausentó esta cantidad de tiempo- Es de cuidado este sujeto. -Te lo presento, todo fue dispuesto desde el principio por tu padre... al parecer se fiaba al 100% de Nataru-

-¿Qué?- Nataru me miro incrédulo, como quien desea darse un golpe en la cabeza ante su repentina estupidez. -Espero que esta vez me dejes algo de agua caliente- Sonrió, que cosas recuerda esta persona, es... exasperante.

-Alguien lo necesitaría para la cruda, apestaba a licor- No deje dudas mirando a Nataru directamente a los ojos.

-Como si te molestara, estabas en el mismo bar departiendo con tu hermano y según yo, bebí menos que tú- Sonrisa que encandila la vista, fiera mirada azul, era cruelmente atrayente... no quiero caer otra vez, en verdad no lo deseo.

-Ara, así que tú eras el chico del bar de esa noche... fuiste un poco brusco por lo que recuerdo- Siempre con mi incansable doble sentido, un tinte rojizo tiñó las mejillas del chico de una forma muy dulce. Mi madre me miraba incrédula, otro tanto disimulaban los demás, pues discutíamos como si no hubiera nadie más.

-¿Es eso cierto Nat... Nataru?- Le vimos dudar al padre.

-Lo es... fue un accidente en medio de un mal día- Dijo con voz rencorosa el joven, mientras su ceño fruncido se apagaba en una mueca llena de nostalgia. -Discúlpenme... estaré en mi puesto de vigilancia a la hora acordada- Agachó el rostro, saliendo del lugar sin una palabra más, sus amigos realizaron una corta venia y siguieron al líder, no entiendo esa actitud.

-No sé qué tan buena idea sea todo esto, Nataru es... muy impulsivo- Expresó preocupado el Suichiro, alguien estricto que seguramente no permitiría tal comportamiento a otra persona, su laxitud no era otra que la paga por alguna falencia. Nataru realmente desprecia a su padre.

-Impulsiva diría yo- Intervine no tolerando más un apelativo masculino a esa chica.

-¡Shizuru!- Madre había visto demasiadas muestras de descortesía de mi parte. -Discúlpale Suichiro... ella-

-Ella tiene razón Shizuma, yo solo tuve dos descendientes, las dos mujeres...- Me miró con el ánimo de leer mis pensamientos. -Nuestra labor en Garderobe no solo ocupa la protección de nuestros defendido, sino también de la identidad de los protectores- Murmuró apenado el pelinegro. -Pero ¿Cómo lo has notado? No esforzamos en refinar hasta los más pequeños detalles-

-Aquellas delicadas manos, su ausente manzana de Adán y rasgos tan estilizados solo podrían pertenecer a una mujer. Hay cosas que no se pueden esconder Suichiro-san... lo mismo podría decir de Yukito-san- Dije con toda tranquilidad, como si fuesen las noticias.

-...Aun me sorprende porque no ganaras el carnaval Shizuru, siendo tan suspicaz... pero quien te culparía...- Sonrió algo más animado, quizás orgulloso. -Supongo que se debe a que combatiste a Natsuki Kuga, tú y ella eran las mejores, las más preparadas y aunque admito que los métodos de Kuga-san no fueron los más ortodoxos ambas fueron derrotadas por la otra, yo lo llamaría empate... nadie imaginaba que la dueña del Child de fuego venciese en aquel evento-

Sentí el pulso caer por los suelos de forma abrumadora, casi me vi forzada a sentarme para tolerar tanta información junta, ellos estuvieron al tanto de todos mis movimientos, ¿De... de las bajezas que cometí también?

-Cada familia tiene un modo de fortalecer a una Hime, cada método es distinto- Afirmó mi madre, al parecer ella estaba más enterada de lo que admitiría jamás.

Entonces me llené de rencor, al entender que todo fue un juego, planes de los que nunca se nos consultó. -Y su método era... ¿Experimentar con nosotros como si fuéramos ratas de laboratorio?- Ahora entendía porque Yukito contaba con un arma tan similar a la de Nao, el diseño de Mara si no me equivoco involucraba a Mai-san.

-¡Shizuru!- Mi mascara permanecía intacta a pesar de todo, pero mi madre encontraba imperdonable mi actitud.

-Deja que se exprese... ya no necesita esa muralla, el carnaval dejo de existir hace tiempo- Suichiro sujetó con amabilidad el hombro de mí madre, impidiendo todo acercamiento a mi persona.

-Usted se lucró de nuestro sufrimiento- Dije con todo desprecio.

El de ojos de fuego me miró seriamente, y tanto el cómo mi madre tomaron asiento. -Sus rivales serían todas Hime, seres nacidos con capacidades excelsas, algo que solo ocurre cada 300 años, yo velaría por mi familia en el fin del mundo...- Suspiró un momento. -Tus padres eligieron hacerte brillar entre las multitudes, excelsa en todo lo que te propones, incapaz de expresar emociones, pero perceptiva y manipuladora, tu mascara fue siempre tu mejor arma... no tu Naginata o Kiyohime- Sonrió, realmente me tenía muy analizada aquel sujeto. -Mucho se definía en ese evento Shizuru o es que no te cuestionas ¿Cómo supieron que fuiste tú la atacante del primer distrito?-

-Sería contradictorio que Suichiro-san proporcionara tal información, si es que la vida de su propia hija le importa algo- Dije venenosa, dedicándole una mirada asesina. Shizuma se abstuvo de hablar.

-Muchas más personas estaban al tanto de todo, porque el mundo entero tenía puestos sus ojos sobre ustedes... Sears quiso sacar provecho, el primer Distrito estaba al servicio de Lord Kiyoku, los demás aunque no pudiésemos intervenir tampoco evitaríamos observar el que sería el destino del mundo en los siglos venideros- Habló parsimonioso Suichiro, algo ocultaba, algo más que esto pero esa información la extraería de otra persona.

-Todo es negocio, eso no lo dudo... solo que no esperaba tales acciones venir de mis queridos padres, pero sé que usted no me revelará más ¿O me equivoco?- Otra pequeña guerra de miradas entre aquel hombre y yo.

-Yo no te daré más explicaciones, si lo hice pequeña Shizuru, es porque te has ganado mi respeto, no así permito que nadie me juzgue- El hombre nos hizo un ademán que exponía la salida, el camino lo conocía mi madre así que la seguí en silencio. Ahora solo me resta descubrir la verdad oculta tras todo esto y tu querida Nataru Blan me lo dirás.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Anonymus**_, jejee ya que quieres más, pues aqui tienes más y mañana también. Por otra parte te doy mis sinceros agradecimientos por tu lectura y por hacérmelo saber ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

_**DarkAngel:**_ Bueno como me preocupa tu salud mental y mucho es mucho, guardaré una continuidad, esperando puedas concluirlo aquí y sea de tu gusto. Lamento lo del blog, de nuevo se me salió de las manos lo de la nueva admon, pero por eso estamos aquí publicando. Espero disfrutes los capis aquí mas cómodamente.

A mi querida _**Inugami Akuma**_: Jaja ya veras que Shion va a ser una piedra en el zapato de ciertas maneras XD, pero no precisamente como se espera jejeje. Creo que me perdi ¿Cuáles son esas dos cuestiones que te has preguntado? Era con el padre de Nat o con Tomoe... jaja creeme que a Tomoe la vas a odiar, la Tomoe de Danza entre lobos es un amor en comparación con esta ya lo veras XD Noooo no quiero que el señor Karma te reclame después, yo le pido que no te haga maldades porque no quiero que sufras asi que te mando buenas energías para compensar n.n como siempre sabes que tus opiniones las atesoro y mucho mucho.

_**Dashieee K**_, holas que mas? Jaja ya veras que el padre de Natsuki es mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista, todo tiene su razón de ser y dentro en este se verá un poco más. Ne ojala te guste n.n

_**Natsuki-17-san:**_ Será que una semana es pronto o es mucha tardanza? Me diras mas adelante que opinas? Espero saberlo, muchas gracias por leer, espero siga siendo entretenido.

_**DaniiielaZ:**_ Ya veras los misterios del padre de Natsuki y conocerás a fondo el pasado de la familia Blan.

_**Eternally Paradox:**_ Ahhh me has regalado una linda sonrisa? Se puede pedir apapacho para la próxima?


	4. Enemigos Naturales

_**Saludos mi gente linda mi gente bella, heme aquí aprovechando la hora del almuerzo en la oficina para publicar el capítulo siguiente n.n Bueno les dejo el capi para la entretenida lectura. Como siempre los comentarios a sus opiniones, están al final n.n**_

_**NUNCA DIGAS **_**_ADIÓS_**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Enemigos Naturales**_

Las aulas nunca fueron mi hábitat natural, nunca me sentí cómoda en un espacio con tantas personas a mi alrededor. Con el tiempo y la ayuda de Shizuru a quien en su día le confesé esta situación, entendí que debo imaginarme en un espacio a solas, uno en el que el profesor realice un monologo al que deba prestar atención, y para ello debo hacer que el mundo desaparezca a mis pies. La dificultad ahora radicaba en la dama sentada a mi diestra, esta mujer cuya perfecta sonrisa encandila la vista de todos (incluyéndome), ella que con el más pequeño gesto delicado me idiotiza. Si, esta dama no es otra que Shizuru Fujino, cuyas miradas de soslayo me ponen tan nerviosa. Si bien yo podría pasar desapercibida o hacer que me temiesen con el aura helada que me caracteriza, estar al lado de la adorada Ex Kaichou de Fukka y la actual ídolo de Kiray, lograba todo lo contrario, me obligaba a ser de algún modo el centro de las miradas y comentarios. Para más inri, mi labor y deber sagrado ante la castaña junto a mí, implicaba fingir en todo momento que no le conozco, labor difícil ante alguien tan perceptiva.

Vuelvo la vista sobre ella, puedo notar como a diferencia de mi persona, su perfecta caligrafía adorna cada renglón, con los datos más relevantes de lo dicho por el hombre frente a nosotras. A mi vista periférica le queda una hermosa visión de su rostro de perfil, de las perfectas hondas castañas de su melena, de la nacarada y broncínea piel de su mejilla, de su respingada nariz, de sus impactantes pero melancólicos ojos rubí. Le amo como a nada en el mundo, es tan fácil pensarlo ahora, tan difícil murmurarlo. En cuanto su rostro hace el ademán de devolverme la mirada, oculto el mío en uno de los mechones negros y gacha mi mirada vuelve sobre mi cuaderno, notando con asombro que como una colegiala, he escrito **"**_**Te amo Shizuru"**_. Airada por mis actos descuidados, arranco la hoja con brusquedad y hago un zurullo de papel entre mis manos. Escucho su tenue risa, una que es apenas un susurro y temo agudamente haya leído lo que reposa en el papel que oculté en mi chaqueta. Cuando ella vuelve la vista al frente como si nada, entiendo entonces que no ha notado nada y que las extenuantes sesiones en las que aprendí a variar mi letra para no ser descubierta de forma tan tonta, han surtido efecto.

Hago un soberano esfuerzo por permanecer imperturbable y pienso. Si algún día preguntara, si en algún momento mis máscaras cayeran derruidas ante su presencia, confesaría la verdad pero por ahora... existe una segunda promesa que deba cumplir, si Shizuru es feliz tal y como esta, entonces mentiré con el mayor de los descaros, para no enlutar su dicha con mi amargura. ¿Cómo pude prometer tal cosa? Este merito insospechado lo ha conseguido Shizuma Fujino, si nada más al recordar el pasado fin de semana, me doy cuenta de mi acto más reciente y estúpido.

_-Recuerdo-_

_Ahí estaba, aguardando sentada en el despacho de aquella familia, que había concedido mi cercanía con Shizuru a sabiendas de la verdad. Era un sitio finamente decorado, asientos de roble con cojinería roja, abundantes estanterías llenas de libros, un gran escritorio, una computadora de última generación y al otro lado estaba ella, con su inquisidora mirada azul, leyendo cada uno de mis movimientos, casi como pretendiendo escavar pozos de petróleo en mi mente la madre de Shizuru. Pero no sé qué me sorprende, es después de todo Shizuma Fujino Viola, la mujer que instruyó a su hija en el arte de las máscaras. Me doy cuenta solo hasta ahora que tanto tiempo cerca de la hija me ayudó a aprender algunas cosas sobre este arte... ella esta impresionada, sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, por milésimas he de decir, lo delatan. Recuerdo bien que aquel día hace seis meses, le hice una promesa a Takeshi-san, una que hoy se ve completa a medias, estoy a mitad del camino y por lo más sagrado haré que se cumpla, porque nada lastimará a Shizuru nunca más._

_-Nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras hija de Suichiro... Natsuki Kuga- Murmuró sonriendo, antes de levantar la vista de los papeles para mirarme, seguramente corroboraba los papeles que Reito le envió a Takeshi tiempo atrás. -Es una agradable sorpresa-_

_-Mi relación con padre no es la mejor... me abandonó siendo solo una niña- Retiré un pequeño mechón de mi rostro. -No le estoy en deuda más que por sus actos los últimos 6 meses, pero eran negocios ¿No Viola-sama?- Dije tratando de mantener la cortesía. -Realmente quisiera saber qué es lo que desea hablar conmigo porque según mi reloj yo ya debería estar velando por la seguridad de Shizuru-_

_-Ara... que directa, sincera y con estilo- Amplió su alegre expresión, ya veo de donde salió el Kiotoben de la hija. -Ahora puedo entender que encandila de Natsuki- No pude evitar sonrojarme antes sus palabras, me tomó fuera de base. -También dulce- Y yo ya competía en rojo con un tomate. Pero ella se puso un tanto más sería para decir lo siguiente. -Realmente tengo una pequeña inquietud que me gustaría preguntarle, sé que Natsuki puede proteger a mi hija de los serios peligros que atentan contra su vida, pero también necesito garantizar otro tipo de cuidado-_

_-Le escucho, puede preguntar- Murmuré recuperando la compostura._

_-¿Cuál es su motivo para protegerla? ¿Agradecimiento tal vez?- Me miró atentamente, dejando que uno de sus castaños cabellos cubriera esa mirada depredadora que intimida y que aunque puedo tolerar, no deja de ser temible._

_Negué suavemente con la cabeza. -Pudiera decir que agradecimiento, pero no es tan simple... Shizuru es...- No puedo dudar ahora. -... mi persona más importante, la única por la que vale la pena morir- Dije con total seguridad, es lo menos que puedo hacer aunque ella ya no sea para mí._

_-Aun así, te enfrentaste a ella en el carnaval, aun así, la derrotaste- Frunció el ceño apenas un segundo, pero pronto ahí estaba ese gesto amable que nada delataba._

_-Porque Shizuru estaba haciéndose daño por razones equivocadas, fue mi torpeza la que la llevó a cometer actos que hoy pesan sobre su consciencia- Levanté la mirada, viéndole directamente a los ojos. -Estuvimos condenadas desde el principio, ¿No cree?-_

_-¿De qué habla?-_

_Sonreí con amabilidad, no, con melancolía. __**-La leyenda de Kiyohime...-**__ Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo, y yo sabía que iba por buen camino. _

"_Cuenta la historia de Kiyohime, la bella hija de un terrateniente llamado Shouji, que vivía en un amplia finca en las cercanías del río Hidaka, en la actual provincia de Wakayama. La familia era rica pero muy religiosa, así que solía ofrecer alojamiento a los que pasaban en peregrinación a los templos de la zona._

_Un día, pasó a pedir alojamiento un joven y apuesto monje, del que Kiyohime se enamoró a primera vista. Él también se dio cuenta de la belleza de la joven y pasaron hablando toda la noche en los jardines de la casa. El joven sacerdote prometió que volvería a pasar por allí al regreso de su peregrinación, pero en los subsiguientes días de solitario caminar, lleno de meditaciones, finalmente decidió que, para no caer en la tentación sería mejor evitar volver a pasar por allí y así no volver a verla jamás._

_Cuando el esperado día del reencuentro llegó, Kiyohime esperó y esperó… y viendo que el monje no llegaba, salió en su búsqueda por el camino que él debería haber recorrido a su regreso del templo, preguntando a cada persona que se encontraba en el sendero, hasta que finalmente lo encontró a las orillas del río. Éste, intentó huir de ella y, ella montó en cólera convirtiéndose en Dragón. El joven, huyendo, llegó a un templo, donde pidió refugio. Los monjes de allí decidieron esconderle en el interior de la campana del mismo. Cuando el Dragón llegó se percató de la presencia del sacerdote en la campana y, frente a la imposibilidad de entrar en ella, intentó fundirla con su aliento de fuego, quemando al monje en su interior."_

_-Es un cuento popular- Se defendió la mujer desviando aquellos ojos zafiro a la ventana._

_-Amor a primera vista, una campana, un amor no correspondido, la locura de la bella Kiyohime... nombre que recibió el Child de Shizuru ¿No son demasiadas coincidencias?- Miré donde los brazales debían estar aún bajo la tela, yo siempre estuve atada a este destino desde el principio. -Usted conoce mejor que nadie el dolor de la joven ¿No es así, descendiente de Shouji Viola...?-_

_-Es una aseveración muy audaz Kuga-san... pero dudo que tenga argumentos para sostenerla- Refutó inmediatamente la dama._

_-No pretendo eso Viola-san...- Acomodé la coleta de mi cabello hacia atrás. -Solo que siempre se ha pensado en los sentimientos de la joven despreciada, ¿Pero alguien cuestionó el sentir del monje?-_

_-Es cierto, pero no entiendo su argumento Kuga-san- Me dedicó una mirada suspicaz._

_-La soledad es amable solo si se ha vivido mucho tiempo bajo su cobijo- Hilé las palabras lentamente. -La presencia de Shizuru fue como el arrullo gentil de una nana, y fue tan difícil entenderlo después de tanta soledad, sabe tan bien como yo que mi padre pretendía esto de mí... quería a un ser sin corazón en el carnaval... y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser... por Shizuru- Me miró con un dejo de comprensión. -Yo estaba tan encerrada como el monje bajo la campana, sin poder decir nada, en un lugar donde yo no elegí esconderme...- Bajé la mirada al suelo. -Pero ella no quiso matarme aunque estuve a su merced... Shizuru pudo ganar si lo hubiera querido, dudo que fuera ese su deseo... porque fuimos felices ese último momento-_

_-Realmente... ¿No había otro camino?- Me miró con un dejo de amargura._

_-No, no había otro final... yo era su persona más importante y si alguien me hubiera derrotado a mí o a ella... ambas hubiésemos perecido de todas formas y en el carnaval... siempre debía haber una vencedora- Me puse de pie. -Si Shizuma-san no desea otra cosa de mí, será momento de que me marche-_

_-¿Puedo solicitarle algo a Kuga-san?- Ella también se levantó de su asiento._

_-Adelante- Dije con voz dudosa._

_-Shizuru ha sufrido mucho por su causa, por favor... siga ocultando su verdadera identidad, permita a mi hija ser feliz con Margueritte Tomoe- Inclinó la cabeza servil. -Sé que es egoísta con Kuga-san... pero una madre haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos-_

_Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, cerré los ojos intentando contenerme. -Si eso realmente hace feliz a Shizuru así será, pero tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos... hasta luego Shizuma-san- Una venía antes de salir por la puerta._

_-Fin Recuerdo-_

Las palabras del profesor a cargo se fueron diluyendo lentamente en la sala, y realmente pienso que no me importa sacar buenas notas. Hago la parafernalia de estudiar Administración de Negocios, en el mismo nivel que Shizuru, como parte de mi labor de escolta. Claro, casi muero de fatiga con los malditos exámenes que me hicieron para aprobar los semestres que ella iba por delante, tenía que alcanzarla y de manera justa. Aún recuerdo con espanto las noches en vela con los instructores privados que Suichiro pagó. Yo ya no era persona entre los entrenamientos, las pruebas, las clases de estos señores y los exámenes, casi ni veía la luz del sol. Pero si lo confesara, diré que realmente voy a estudiar Biotecnología con énfasis en genética.

Me pongo de pie en cuanto la clase concluye y guardo mis apuntes, que son literalmente una transcripción de todo lo que dijo el docente a cargo. Dedicó una corta mirada a mi alrededor, con el afán de posar por accidente la mirada sobre la mujer a mi lado, pero ella imita mis movimientos y se adelanta a la salida. Camino tras ella, de la misma manera que lo hacen el resto de sus adoradores, aunque con una pizca más de dignidad al no estar babeando a su espalda. Tengo el consuelo de que a esta ninfa del Nilo, a esta diosa humanada, yo la he visto prácticamente desnuda en los termales. ¡Kuga no es tiempo de pensar en eso!

Fuera del aula, Nao nos espera, con sus fachas de galán y sonrisa pícara de siempre... tenemos un horario de relevo continuado entre los huecos libres de las tres. Así que con un corto ademán de despedida tomo un camino diferente, uno que me llevará a los jardines del primer nivel de Kiray.

-0-0-0-

Estoy de pie, apoyando la espalda en un árbol y sujetando un libro que finjo leer. Pasan los minutos en silencio, cuando mi mente pasa de las letras para centrar toda su atención en el tenue sonido a mi espalda. El viento trae consigo una esencia de canela, siendo esta la fragancia de perfume que suele llevar consigo la persona que estoy esperando.

-Temí faltaras a nuestra pequeña cita...- Miró mi reloj, solo han sido cinco minutos de tardanza que me han parecido eternos.

-Nunca faltaría a mi palabra, he tardado más de lo previsto evitando ser vista- Se escucha una voz suave y tímida desde la parte oculta del árbol, pero yo no he quitado la vista del libro, fingiendo mi soledad en este tranquilo lugar.

-Lo sé- Es todo lo que puedo decir, aun no me acostumbro a esto.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Fujino? ¿Algún avance?- Vuelve el susurro de esa voz a mis oídos y yo no sé si cuestiona el lado romántico de la situación o estamos hablando de trabajo.

-Nos están estudiando, somos un cambio relevante entre las compañías que frecuenta, pero aún no hacen acto de presencia- Cierro los ojos un momento. -Cuando cometan un error, estaré allí para cobrarlo-

-Debes tener cuidado, sé que esta demás decirlo... pero entre mis averiguaciones hay mercenarios infiltrados en Kiray, probablemente sus identidades sean falsas y estén calculando cada uno de sus movimientos- Un tenue suspiro a mi espalda, al otro lado del tronco. -Podrían ser sus compañeros de clase, cualquier persona por más inofensiva que pueda parecer, buscaré con más empeño... para darte los nombres-

Asiento levemente, realmente no pretendo que con lo poco que podemos vernos esta sea solo una charla de trabajo. -Leí tus cartas... las he terminado de leer todas- Podría jurar un leve respingo de su parte, a través del sonido de las hojas. -No soy buena para estas cosas... pero son hermosas- Cierro el libro de forma brusca. -Ahora sé lo que se siente... tener una familia-

Su silencio me asusta un momento, quizás me he precipitado, pero... -One-chan es más dulce de lo que parece, cuando esto acabe... entonces podremos estar juntas, te extrañé mucho Natsuki-

Sonrío suavemente, mirando la portada del libro. -Así será Nina-chan... Así será- No me doy cuenta, pero una pequeña lágrima baja por mi mejilla. Deslizo mi mano por el contorno del tronco, pegando mi espalda con más esfuerzo, deseando alcanzarla, ojalá pudiera abrazarla. Entonces siento sus dedos rozarme levemente, son suaves, son tibios como las miradas que me dedicó aquellas veces que mi voluntad flaqueó. -Gracias... no tuve la oportunidad de decirlo, te arriesgaste demasiado en la última prueba- En efecto, escondimos a Nina en un sitio infranqueable pues ella hacía el papel de Shizuru. Nadie más se prestó a la tarea, por un temor razonable, siendo que una bala perdida hubiere podido ser fatal.

-Nunca pude apoyarte cuando más lo necesitaste- Su agarre entre mis dedos se hizo más fuerte. -Sentí impotencia, tan solo mirando a través de un monitor... ni siquiera pude enviarte esas cartas una vez escritas. Padre, no permitió que llegaran a su destino-

-Lo sé, lo culpo a él por ello...- Cerré los ojos con más fuerza. -Pero esto será todo lo que yo me permita arriesgarte...-

-¡Pero One-chan... Yo podría ayudarte!- Sus palabras me causan un dejo de ternura que hasta hace seis meses nunca había experimentado. -Yo... me he preparado toda mi vida para un momento como este...-

-No dudo de tus capacidades... las he visto con mis propios ojos. Me enorgulleces hermanita- Sonrió con orgullo sincero. Pero es momento de irme o me verá flaquear y no puedo permitírmelo. - No soportaría perderte, ya vi a una amiga sufrir algo así y es solo hasta ahora que dimensiono el miedo y el dolor que pudo sentir... quizás enloqueció en ese instante- Desprendo mis dedos de entre los suyos, a ella le cuesta dejarme ir. -Saludos a Yumemiya... ya me contarás luego tus avances- Me alejo a pasos presurosos, pues también he notado una mirada carmín puesta sobre nosotras, a mi espalda la fragancia canela se ha evaporado. Estuve tentada a ir con Nao y Shizuru pero... una mirada a quien venía caminando hacia allí, fue suficiente para retractarme, realmente paso de ver al amor de mi vida besarse con otra.

-0-0-0-

Fue un tanto extraño, la forma en que Nataru se marchó del aula, el cómo se alejó en el pasillo. Me quedé mirándole sin prestar atención a la expresión divertida de Yukito. Realmente leí las palabras escritas en su cuaderno, símbolos que resultan contradictorios. ¿Cómo podría amarme si no me conoce realmente? Solo posee información privilegiada, incluso de mis más atroces actos. El solo pensamiento de que sea uno más de mis fans revuelve mis entrañas de forma grotesca. Sin embargo no puedo encasillarla de esa manera. Entonces ¿Por qué me hizo tan feliz leer una frase tan corta?

-Hey Fujino... baja a la tierra, no sea que se note tanto lo mucho que te gusta Nat- Dice quitada de la pena interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Esta persona, sus agudos ojos verde limón y sus rebeldes cabellos rojos, pueden llegar a molestarme.

-Ara, ¿Acaso Naori-san quiere hacer las labores de cupido entre su amigo y yo?- Levantó una ceja divertida por la situación ¿Cómo podría gustarme una mujer que finge ser hombre? No digo nada si le gustan las prendas, pero negar que sea mujer... me resulta repelente.

-Si te soy franco me abruma la forma en que se miran y como saltan chispas... demasiado cursi para mi gusto- Levanta los hombros con desinterés. -Pero tengo entendido que tienes novia así que... olvida lo que dije... eso es asunto de ustedes- Se cruza de brazos con una jovialidad chocante para mí.

-Como bien ha dicho Naori-san... tengo pareja estable- Comienzo a caminar, es hora de comer y aunque mi apetito se fue con Nataru, una debe alimentarse por salud. ¿Será que algo le preocupa?

Escucho los pasos del pelirrojo tras de mí. En parte se le agradece que su sola presencia mantenga a raya a mis fans, no estoy de ánimos para sonreír hasta que mi rostro duela y solo por cortesía. Aunque miran a Yukito con ojos de asesina envidia, a ella no parece importarle, incluso podría apostar que le resulta divertido. -Claro y las personas pierden la facultad de la vista cuando se comprometen- Dice irónica en cuanto llega a mi lado. -Ya me dirás que ni siquiera te puedes dar un caldo de ojo de vez en cuando... vaya que eres aburrida Fujino-

-No todos somos tan promiscuos como Naori-san... y no dudo que la palabra homosexual sea bastante clara, a mí no me gustan los hombres- Acallé su ardid mirándole con frialdad.

-¿Ya me estás diciendo que deleitar el ojo es infidelidad?- Me mira con incredulidad. -De verdad eso de que te hagas la santa conmigo no funciona... porque te investigué Fujino- Me dedicó una sonrisa felina. -Tu número de amantes supera con creces el dígito 10-

-Ara ¿Acaso Naori-san está interesado en mi vida privada o en protegerme?- Le miró de una forma que sabe espantar y esa persona se estremece de pavor un momento.

Pasan algunos momentos de tranquilo silencio, llegamos a la zona de cafetería, el sitio estaba a reventar, algunas personas me llamaban e invitaban a su mesa, a lo cual declinaba sutilmente. Nuestros pedidos fueron preparados y entregados en tiempo récord para llevar. Faltando a mi rutina diaria de comer en la cafetería, me encaminé a los jardines con Naori siguiéndome los pasos. Nos situamos bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol de cerezos.

-Hey Fujino ¿Qué es lo que comes?- Miró con curiosidad 'el' pelirrojo.

-Bubuzuke- Dije sonriendo, al notar que este apelativo era usado por Suzushiro para referirse a mí, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero a ratos extraño a la rubia gritona.

-Se ve bien- Dice sin mirarme aquella mujer, ignoro entonces si se refiere a la comida o a otra cosa.

Cuando sigo con la vista la dirección a la que se dirigen los ojos de Yukito, me doy cuenta que Nataru está de pie apoyada en un árbol al menos a 20 metros de nosotras, da la impresión de que lee, sin embargo esta claro por el movimiento discontinuo de sus labios, que habla con otra persona, pero no veo a nadie. Una repentina ola de desasosiego retumba en mi interior, al imaginar las posibilidades.

-No tienes por qué sentir celos Fujino... está hablando con su hermana- Yukito responde a la pregunta no formulada, mientras sus ojos limón se posan sobre mí.

Casi lo había olvidado, Nataru tiene una hermana. -Me parece que Naori-san... esta algo confundido-

-Sigo pensando que se te van los ojos por ella- Dice con sorna, empieza a agotar mi paciencia, aunque... Ara ¿Ha cometido la indiscreción que creo escuché?

-¿Ella?- Finjo no saber de qué habla.

-¿Ahora resulta que la devora mujeres Fujino no sabe diferenciar a una mujer de un hombre?- Levanta una ceja mirándome con incredulidad.

-No se me puede culpar por no mirar con ese escrutinio a mis escoltas... y ese apelativo Naori-san me parece un tanto irrespetuoso de su parte, espero no se repita- Digo autoritaria para no dejar lugar a dudas.

-Ok Fujino... volviendo al tema, todas somos mujeres... supongo que tu padre pensó en ello al escogernos, digo... sería molesto para ti que algún hombre de las diera de caballero al rescate de una damisela en peligro... así estamos de igual a igual, es mejor-

-Le reconozco puntos de carisma a mi padre por ello, mas no comprendo porque ustedes se visten de forma masculina- Sigo mirando de soslayo la interacción entre Nataru y la incógnita hermana de la que con los segundos logré diferir una sombra.

-No es que nos guste, pero con lo que paga tu padre... yo no me iba a negar, y es parte de la política de la empresa- Dio un bocado a su comida y yo recordé hacer lo mismo. -Por otro lado, así están a salvo nuestras identidades, digo... no queremos arrastrar enemigos cuando esto termine-

Me doy cuenta de lo riesgoso que es para ellos esta situación. -Entiendo- Esta vez desvió la mirada sobre Nataru, sus manos cierran con fuerza el libro, se pega más al árbol, pero no puedo entender lo que le motiva a ello.

-¿Tienes muchas dudas no es así?- Siento la mano de Yukito sobre mi hombro. No quiero abandonar las murallas bajo las que estoy a salvo emocionalmente hablando. Así que solo asiento levemente la cabeza. -¿Por qué no te atreves a preguntar? A mí me aburré este juego del gato y el ratón-

Sonrió, Naori es una persona muy directa... a veces solo a veces me hace pensar que de verdad le importo algo. -¿Por qué aceptaron un trabajo tan arduo y peligroso como este?-

-Nataru tiene una deuda pendiente contigo y yo con ella, así que heme aquí... las razones de Mara son más bobas supongo, ella es la mejor amiga de Nataru y tampoco se queja de la paga... dijo algo de montar un restaurante- Esto no me lo esperaba, así que son un trío inseparable, salvo Nataru que parece hacerlo por motivos personales ¿Acaso es cierto lo que leí en su cuaderno?

-¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres?- Tanteo el terreno.

-Nooooo... se supone que eso te lo tiene que decir Nataru...- Levanta las manos en disculpa. -Es que si te lo dijera, ella me mataría-

-Ara, así que hay restricciones- Sonrió, no sería divertido si todo me lo dejase en bandeja de plata. -¿Hace cuánto tiempo son amigas?-

-Bueno, amigas, amigas... hace poco tiempo la verdad, diría que hace un año y medio... Mara, unos cuantos meses más, dos años entonces-

-Eso es muy poco tiempo para arriesgarse de esta manera por una amiga-

-Sí, pero siendo las tres personas tan solitarias... encontrar alguien que nos entienda es un gran logro- Su sinceridad me pareció tierna, o al menos hasta que... rectificó nerviosamente. -Bueno, 'cachorro' es mi saco de boxeo favorito, así que... no lo hagas parecer algo trascendental, nos divertimos peleando y compitiendo... además me prestó una suma de dinero importante, así que...-

-Lo entiendo Naori-san... yo tuve una amistad parecida- De nuevo pensando en Haruka, realmente no éramos muy cercanas pero se parece a lo que describe ella, salvo por lo del dinero.

-Ja... que cita tan corta, creo que jalaré las orejas al perro... mira que pasar tan poco tiempo con su hermanita-

Ante las palabras de mi acompañante, giré la vista sobre la persona que se acercaba a nosotras, pero que pronto siguió de largo, como alma que lleva el diablo. En el instante en que unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda, ante la expresión fastidiada de Yukito, entendí porque Nataru prefirió no acercarse.

-¡Shizuru-Onesama!- Si, esa voz chillona me cantaba una tarde de aburrimiento, que para mí consuelo, Yukito delataba su fastidio sin ningún recato.

-¿Tu aguda voz es un fiasco sabías?-

-¿Y este quién es?-

-Yukito Naori... tu peor pesadilla, o dicho de otro modo... el que tiene que acompañar hasta al baño a Fujino-

-Ara, que forma tan peculiar tiene Naori-san de exponer su oficio... Tomoe-san, te presento a mi apreciable escolta, especialista en cuchillas, garfas y armas, además de combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Un detalle alabar sus virtudes por los esfuerzos que llevaron a Yukito a su puesto.

-Pero Shiz... Tú no necesitas escoltas de poca monta como este- Dijo con desprecio la que se dice y ahora me apena admitir mi 'pareja estable'.

-Mira peli teñida... me la suda que alguien que tiene todo postizo como tú, tenga algo que opinar sobre mi trabajo, al menos mi dinero me lo gano con el sudor de mi frente, no como otras que tienen la billetera de Papí- Esa respuesta fue un tanto audaz, aunque. -No lo digo por ti Fujino, tú haces 20 veces por tu familia lo que por miedo a romperse una uña, haría esta pelos disparejos en toda su vida- Rectifico, comienza a agradarme Yukito, tiene su gracia que no tenga pelos en la lengua para decir lo que piensa.

Dio principio una batalla épica de miradas, solo me faltaban las palomitas, pero me doy por bien servida con mi té, sorbí de él disimulando una sonrisa. Frentes juntadas, agresiones verbales y hay que rematar con algo de venas en sus puños levantados, cuando la situación iba a pasar a mayores con bastante desventaja de Margueritte, decidí intervenir.

-No imaginaba que... Tomoe-san tuviera un vocabulario tan florido- Murmuré con fingido desencanto.

-Etto... veras Shizuru-sama...- Volteó su rostro a verme con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Ya no es One-sama?- Hice hincapié en la última palabra, estoy por la labor de librarme de ella al menos un tiempo.

-No... err... sí..- Ya mi más asidua pretendiente, no sabía dónde meterse.

-Tomoe-chan ha herido mis sentimientos... me ha ofendido- Me puse de pie, con mi no tan fingida indignación. La peli verde se quedó con un pasmo de narices, mientras yo me alejaba contoneando las caderas victoriosa, hacía el siguiente bloque donde tuviera pendientes algunas clases.

-ya... si hasta me empiezas a caer mejor Fujino- Murmuró riendo de buena gana Yukito.

-Ara, no imaginaba tal grado de camaradería de parte de Naori-san-

-Es un tratado de paz...- Me guiño un ojo antes de entrar al aula conmigo. A diferencia de Nataru, Naori-san hace las veces del oyente, solo para poder vigilarme. Yo me dispongo a hacer el intento de prestar algo de atención a las clases, los recientes hechos solo tornan más confusas las circunstancias.

-0-0-0-

Presa, como un reo en una cárcel, así me siento... a causa de la mentira que construí. La fuente de mis motivaciones no hizo ademán alguno de reconocerme. Está bien, el disfraz esta excelente pero Shizuru es esa clase de mujer a la que nada se le escapa o ¿Soy solo yo lo que quiere dejar escapar? No levantó la vista de mi café, es muy tarde. Pero aquel Bar-Café en una de las zonas más retiradas de la universidad no estaba nada mal. Batía con la pequeña cuchara el azúcar reducido, probablemente llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que el líquido marrón ya estaba frío. Iba a quedarme así el resto del crepúsculo, pero supongo que eso no entraba en los planes de mis amigas.

-Francamente yo me esperaba un reencuentro más... más...- Miraba a Mai tantear la palabra más adecuada para lo que pasaba. -... olvídalo, no hay forma de describir tus encuentros con la ex Kaichou-

-Es culpa de esta tontería de las nuevas identidades, solo a la idiota de Kuga se le ocurren estas cosas- Escuchamos Mai y yo a través del comunicador, Nao estaba fuera de cuarto de damas esperando a Shizuru. Si bien habíamos pasado seis largos meses mejorando nuestras capacidades, y la paga era muy buena... pero no fue así la situación soñada que imaginábamos, yo la primera en sentirme decepcionada. -¿Qué sentido tiene venir por Fujino, si planeabas esconder tú cara?-

-Es un poco cierto, el primer acercamiento en meses y se rivalizan cual perfectas desconocidas- Expresó Mai con un gesto preocupado, para sorber un poco de su batido.

-La verdad tenía la esperanza de que me reconociera, ahora no sé cómo desenredar semejante embrollo... su enfado va a ser monumental- Estrujaba en mis manos una servilleta, que casi se deshacía entre mis dedos.

Unas palmaditas llegaron a mis hombros. -Te recomiendo aclarar esto a la brevedad posible, cuanto más tiempo pasa más problemas tendrás con Fujino-san-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mai, aprovecha cada instante a solas con ella y ¡No seas cobarde!- Me gruñó Nao, casi me quito el comunicador ante el dolor de mi oído. -Debo irme, va saliendo Fujino- La comunicación se cortó.

Mai y yo asentimos silenciosamente, alcancé a imaginarla en su peculiar pose de chico, ya tan bien aprendida que le fuere tan natural. No lo entiendo, a mí aun me flaquean las palabras al referirme a mí misma con términos masculinos, el caminar no es tan complicado y mi voz natural, agravada un poco ayuda bastante, pero hay cosas que no se pueden modificar. Sonrió con ironía, _"macho con escasez de estrógenos"_ era un insulto común de Nao hacia mí y ahora resulta que se le da mejor esto de ser hombre.

-¿Nat...?- Interrumpió mis divagaciones la de pupilentes verdes.

-¿Ein?-

-Yo iré a ver a Mikoto, al fin soy libre... ya sabes estos meses nuestro tiempo juntas se ha visto seriamente reducido- Aquel hermoso sonrojo, aquel brillo propio de los enamorados... ah, cada día me vuelvo más cursi.

-Saluda a Mikoto de mi parte, probablemente llegue a una hora en la que ella este dormida- Sonreí, es mi forma de dejarles su espacio, pues no lo dudo, ambas chicas ya han llevado su relación al siguiente nivel.

-Yo invito...- Puso el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, antes de que pudiera refutar nada. Mai decía que los gastos debían compartirse y ella se ocuparía de nuestra alimentación dado que yo compre el apartamento donde nos alojamos. Nao algo más renuente se hizo cargo de los gatos de agua y luz.

-¿Quieres que te lleve por lo menos?- Le dediqué mi más amable sonrisa.

-ahhhh- Poso las manos sobre sus ojos como si algo la molestase o la lastimase.

-¡¿Qué?!- Miré a todos lados buscando algún posible enemigo, algo que provocara tal reacción, pero solo estaban los mismos comensales.

-Encandilas cuando sonríes así... no estoy acostumbrada- Río de buena gana, mientras yo levantaba una ceja.

Mi cara fue un poema, rayos ni que fuera un ogro, yo sonrío... OK de vez en cuando y con ciertas reticencias pero, ¿No cree que exagera un poco? Me levanté simplemente prefiriendo omitir una discusión en la que seguramente ya he perdido todo argumento antes de empezar.

Fuera del local, me despedí de Mai después de que se marchó al punto de encuentro, alías el apartamento, volví al interior. Imaginaba la situación, Mai llegaría a casa en 20 minutos, donde por la hora estaría esperando una Mikoto muerta de hambre y añorando el preciado Ramen de su novia. Esa chica no come si no es nuestra chef la que prepara sus alimentos.

El tiempo transcurre, horas, minutos, hasta que noto a la luna adornar el firmamento. Entre un café y otro, tras dedicar algunas miradas asesinas a las y los que pretendieron acercarse, consideré que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con mi soledad entre libros. Deposité el dinero sobre la mesa, antes de ponerme de pie y tirar no muy masculina mi cabello hacía atrás, de todos modos, estaba prácticamente sola. No había llegado al estacionamiento donde estaba mi moto cuando un sonido comenzó a titilar, un respingo de pavor asoló mi cuerpo y mi corazón ¡Shizuru! ¡Nao! Extraje con premura mi móvil, este dejó ver el GPS de la pantalla digital, donde un pequeño mapa con un punto rojo titilando, daba la ubicación de Nao, además de una ruta óptima. Puedo decir que de optima la ruta no tenía nada, así que corrí en línea recta en su dirección, saltando personas, vallas, rejas y creo que algún gato en el camino. ¡Corre! Más rápido, porque tu vida depende de ello... más te vale darme tiempo Nao, nada... nada lastimará a Shizuru.

.

.

.

.

**DarkAngel:** Y ya verás que mmm las cosas se ponen más peliagudas, mira que pensando en no tardar demasiado es que me he puesto a publicarlo hoy jejeje, de todos modos mañana o a más tardar el domingo tendremos otro capítulo por aquí. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, entretenido, interesante, intrigante incluso jejeje. Te doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos por tu continuidad en la lectura y que cada capítulo siga atrapando tu interés.

**Guest:** Me encanta que te guste eso es verdaderamente valioso para quien escribe, y es un regalo que me lo dejes saber.

**Inugamiii Akumaaa** como tas? Jaja bueno ya verás mucho más adelante las cosas, por ahora Nina es quien es mencionada como hermana de Natsuki. Por otra parte comprenderás o veras con la trama que la generación anterior es decir los padres y madres de las Himes tuvieron mucho que ver en los hechos. De hecho veras más adelante, como queda claramente desglosado porque el padre de Natsuki se fue, cuáles fueron las elecciones que llevaron a que Natsuki se criara de forma aislada.

** 1**: jajaja del suspenso es que resulta más interesante el momento en el que puedes matar la incertidumbre XD

**Natsuki-17-san**: jaja de acción está llena esta historia eso sí que te lo puedo garantizar y sobre Shizuru no lo dudes, es de lo más importante y verás cómo las circunstancias se mueven hacia senderos insospechados, con los que espero sorprender. Esta historia es todo menos lo que se espera, o eso me han dicho algunos jeje.


	5. Torrido

_**Saludos queridos lectores, por el día de hoy también he de dejar el capitulo para su entretenimiento y esperando que sea de su agrado, les dejo sin más la continuación.**_

_**NUNCA DIGAS ADIOS**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Tórrido**_

Tenía a un hombre corpulento sujetándome del cuello y un dolor de cabeza digno de una resaca monumental. El aroma etílico en mis labios y en su aliento no era la mejor combinación para la ocasión. Levanté mi rodilla con toda la fuerza contenida en mis piernas y un grito prácticamente femenino, seguido de una mueca de dolor indescifrable, me dio la victoria sobre el animal que no entendía un no por respuesta, cayó cual saco de papas al suelo. Todo me daba vueltas, supongo que se me pasaron un poco las bebidas o era el hecho de que la última copa de licor contenía algún narcótico. Prefiero no tentar a mi suerte así que presioné el dispositivo de alerta en mi ropa, sé que Natsuki va a matarme pero... que le vamos a hacer. En cuanto cayó al suelo el primero de los ocho sujetos, me vi rodeada por los restantes 7, miré de soslayo a Fujino que estaba a mi espalda, de pie apoyada en la pared a causa de la gracia divina, ella bebió el doble que yo.

_**¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?**_

Terminó su última clase, y yo estaba más aburrida que un mico en un bonsái. Así que ella tuvo una genial idea... pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

-A Naori-san... ¿le apetece una copa? Es viernes y...- Me miró con una expresión tierna que... nunca en la vida le había visto a esa mujer de ojos infernales.

-Tranquila Fuji... hoy seré la conductora designada, así que si tú puedes alzarte la falda esta noche- Ja, seguro... ¿Yo en un bar y pasando con limonadas? Claro, cuéntame una de vaqueros.

-Ara, es una frase muy peculiar... podría pensar otra cosa de las intenciones de Naori-san-

-¡Es una expresión mujer!- Desvié la mirada, ahora entiendo como las pasa putas Natsuki con los dobles sentidos de Fujino, me ardía la cara.

_**Una copita al año no hace daño ¿Verdad?**_

Ya iba por la quinta copa de la noche, nos habíamos bailado un par de canciones. No le puedo negar a Fujino que sabe mover el bote como las mismísimas diosas, pero está claro que yo no voy a decirlo en voz alta. A ratos comprendo que le gusta a Natsuki de esta mujer, viéndola más de cerca tiene buen ambiente, esta como quiere... dicho de otro modo como un mango y cuando se desinhibe un poco da buena conversación. Vi de soslayo en una esquina un grupo de sujetos que no nos quitaba la vista de encima, puedo jurar que no solo Fujino era el objeto de sus miradas lujuriosas, vaya y yo que creía que no habíamos ido a parar a un bar de ambiente.

_**Si, las bebidas me han hecho soltarme un poco de la lengua, ¿Pero a quién no?**_

-¿Ara y Nataru-san hizo qué?- Por fuera Fujino parecía sobria pero por su hablar arrastrado ya empezaba a notarla bastante ebria.

-Pues tirarse en bolas a una piscina... no pensé que Suichiro nos pusiera una prueba tan difícil- Me reí de buena gana, ya sin saber la cuenta de los vasos consumidos. -No la culpes, tenía la ropa en llamas... la hubieras visto, como se le tostó un poco el cabello, casi lloraba cuando el estilista le corto las puntas del pelo- Me reía a más no poder, casi me dolían las costillas de hacerlo. -Pero a 'cachorro' le crece el pelo rápido, a la fecha lo tiene como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Y es que Naori-san hizo algo diferente-

-No, si fuimos a parar las tres a la misma piscina y todas en paños menores... el dueño del hotel nos miraba incrédulo y atrajimos a una multitud que ni te fijes... pero como yo no tengo las greñas largas, no me queme nada-

-Qué mala suerte la mía- Hizo un gesto dramático.

-¿Por qué lo dices Fuji?- Levanté una ceja.

-Porque yo no estaba ahí para verlo- Me dedicó una sonrisa que no supe interpretar o puede que sí... ¿así se sienten los ratones cuando están a punto de ser cazados por una serpiente?

-haaa picarona... querías ver en paños menores a Nataru- Te pillé Fujino. Mejor desviar su libido a otra parte.

-No te lo voy a negar... debajo de esa ropa, Nataru-san debe estar...-

-Muy bien la verdad, tiene el abdomen tan plano y duro como... ahhh. Ahora sus piernas, son todo un bocado... y sus pe...-

-Eso se oye a como si ella y tú...- Sus ojos carmín me fulminaron un momento.

Reí de buena gana, a pesar del pavor que me hizo sentir esa mirada. -Ya me gustaría...- ¡Corrige o morirás! -Esta buena, pero estamos mejor de amigas... entiéndeme no funcionaría y lo que he dicho ha sido nada más de vista, nunca la he tocado- De la que me salvé, aun así debo decir algo más. -Yo no estoy por la labor de hacerte competencia... sin embargo, si vas por ella Fujino... que sea enserio-

_**Realmente puedes decir tonterías cuando estas borracha.**_

-En el fondo me caes muy bien Fuji...- Ya tenía un brazo sobre ella.

-A mí también me cae muy bien Yukito... hip- Sonreía animada, aunque un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

En ese momento se nos acercó un mesero con un par de bebidas, fueron servidas y brindamos por la amistad, el amor y ve tú a saber que más tonterías. Pero no pasó un minuto antes de sentir el peso de algo más fuerte en el cuerpo... era un gatillo, una droga que aumenta la libido y al mismo tiempo embota los sentidos haciendo manejable a la persona. Fujino me miró y yo asentí, teníamos que largarnos de ahí y pronto. Salimos del sitio a paso rápido pero trastabillando, escuché algunos pasos a nuestra espalda, o debiera decir muchos pasos.

-Hey lindura... ¿No quieres la compañía de un hombre de verdad?- Escuchamos de uno de los que venía atrás siguiendo nuestros pasos. Me apresuré a hacer entrar a Shizuru por una de las rejas de la universidad.

-Mira que estar con semejante enclenque- Se burlaba otro de ellos, de ojos siniestros.

-Si seguro es un floripondio- Rio con sorna otro el más alto de ellos.

-Mira bombón lo debe tener pequeño, si anda como una señorita- Será cabrón... me di la vuelta para encararlos, con Shizuru tras de mí apoyada en la pared de uno de los bloques me sentí algo más tranquila. De nada servía decirle que huyera, ya casi no podía moverse por la droga corriendo en sus venas y su respiración al igual que la mía estaba agitada.

-¡Yo me lo pido!- Gritó animado con lo anterior el más bajito y delgado de ellos, era una loca de pluma total. Así que no me equivocaba, venían por un festín doble.

Entonces me di cuenta mirando a mi alrededor que estaba oscuro, y nos encontrábamos a cierta distancia de las zonas concurridas, presioné la alarma. Rayos, mi estúpido error no fue tomar de la copa con el fármaco, fue no pedir un taxi, fue intentar entrar de nuevo a la universidad hasta donde nos siguieron, en las rejas más alejadas de campus. Como era 'el hombre' de la 'relación', no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien me jalara de la ropa, intentando alejarme de Fujino curvas peligrosas.

Le propiné una patada rápida, pero ya tenía a otro sujeto encima, el rodillazo de la victoria en sus partes nobles, que de nobles nada, sucias como sus mentes. Me preparé para el siguiente, la vi perdida al no poder mover mi cuerpo como quería, cuando se vinieron los 6 montoneros a darme. Si, fui reducida por el número de hombres y el narcótico. Me sujetaron de los hombros y comenzaron a golpearme las costillas, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba gemir de dolor. Mierda Kuga ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Miraba de soslayó a Fujino, mientras lentamente se le acercaban, pero ella no mostraba ni un ápice de miedo en su rostro, no le puedo negar que tiene su orgullo muy bien puesto. De ese modo es que yo no puedo rendirme, no forcejeo porque sé que es gastar energía preciosa y que el efecto del fármaco se pronuncie. Un golpe a la cara y siento la sangre escurrir por mi boca, pero parte de nuestro entrenamiento fue aprender a tolerar el dolor. Miro a los ojos a quien me golpea parsimonioso, ocupo mi fuerza en jalar a uno de los hombres que me sujeta cuando el golpe viene, usándolo como escudo. Al otro le propino una buena patada en la costilla y doy un salto genial, hacia atrás, de tal modo que me interpongo entre Fujino y sus agresores, pero estoy jadeando, a punto del desvanecimiento, ¡Mierda!

-Ya me hartaron...- Cuando lanzaba mi mano en busca del arma que había dejado olvidada en mi ropa, sí que idiota, la tuve al alcance de la mano y mírame la hora de acordarme, arggg.

-No es necesario Yukito, nos están observando... no queremos mostrar todo nuestro potencial- Escuché la voz grave de Kuga y realmente me sentí dichosa, quien lo diría tener apoyo tiene sus ventajas.

-Oh... ¿Llamaste a otro enclenque?- Dijo el que parecía el líder, si es que la musculatura define esas cosas, así como hacer crujir sus dedos... pero yo en su posición no le subestimaría.

-0-0-0-

Todo me daba vueltas tras la carrera con Yukito jalándome de una mano, para llevarme a un lugar seguro... sin embargo nuestra carrera se vio interrumpida por uno de ellos, ella me dejó allí para protegerme. Desde ese lugar vi como a pesar de su estado redujo a algunos de ellos, pero después de ser superada numéricamente, lamenté culpable, los golpes a los que fue sometida. Tensé la mandíbula por ser incapaz de hacer algo, simplemente seguía sujeta a la pared, cuando en realidad apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y un intenso calor inundaba cada fragmento de mi piel. Maldije el haber bajado la guardia y a su vez causarle estos inconvenientes a Yukito. Pese a todo me miraba por fuera absolutamente imperturbable, incluso cuando sentí a uno de esos repugnantes hombres sujetarme con rudeza por la muñeca.

Lo miré con odio sin mutar alguna expresión en mi rostro, pero la fuerza no acudía a mí para plantarle una buena cachetada. Aquello no fue necesario, un sonido grave proveniente de una voz conocida y el hombre que me sujetaba, recibió una patada tan fuerte en la zona temporal de la cabeza, que se desplomó en el suelo sin siquiera emitir un sonido. Agudicé la vista con esfuerzo, ahí estaba mi salvadora en fachas masculinas, la persona que casi no me dirigía la palabra, salvo para discutir conmigo, pero un hondo alivio llenó mi pecho de solo verle. Tras una observación rápida de mi ropa ligeramente desacomodada por la pequeña carrera, me dio la espalda... lo demás fue confuso, a través de la poca luz de un farol algo distante, pude verle en acción. Su velocidad era pasmosa, casi parecía un fantasma en medio de la oscuridad, asechando a sus presas sin piedad. Sus golpes certeros y llenos de fuerza impactaron en rostros haciéndoles sangrar en el acto, sus patadas en los costados seguramente dejaron alguna costilla rota. Incluso, escuchaba cada impacto de su puño, que como una cuchilla en cada movimiento de su cuerpo cortaba al aire, así, poco a poco redujo a sus oponentes como si se tratara de un juego de niños.

Corrió contra el líder, que lanzó un puñetazo donde debiera estar Nataru y solo se encontró con el aire. El pelinegro apenas había movido su cabeza unos centímetros a la derecha, evadiendo el ataque, escuché un grito ahogado por la falta de aire. Bajé un poco la mirada, así vi que el puño de Nataru se había encajado en el estómago del hombre. Este se inclinó como acto reflejo solo para encontrarse con una rodilla, que lo envió al suelo con la nariz rota. Mientras los demás gemían y sangraban cerca de su líder, a la espalda de mi defensor atacó a traición uno de los pocos que habría logrado reponerse.

-¡Nataru!- Grité espantada, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice, dejando que su agresor le diera de llenó en la cabeza con una botella. Cerré los ojos como si la herida fuera propia y el sonido de dos disparos taladró mis oídos.

Abrí los ojos asustada, sintiendo algo salpicarme la mejilla, desvié la mirada a un lado solo para notar como el más delgado de los hombres y al parecer gay, se deslizaba por la pared hacia el suelo llenándolo todo de sangre, incluyendo mi vestido. Me di cuenta que estaba tan absorta en el combate, que no me percaté cuando el ahora yerto cadáver se acercaba a mí sigilosamente, pero Nataru sí que lo vio. Levanté la mirada buscándole, vi que su arma en mi dirección cercana, emanaba un poco de vapor por la boquilla, y otra sujeta por su mano pero escondida discretamente en su chaqueta, había perforado la prenda y al agresor de la botella, que ahora yacía en el suelo probablemente agonizando.

Lo más impresionante de la circunstancia fue la sangre fluyendo desde la frente de Nataru, hasta su barbilla. Goteaba, manchando la camisa blanca del uniforme de Kiray. Pero ella no se inmutó ante la herida o el golpe, simplemente guardaba una de sus armas en el cinto de su pantalón, así como cambiaba el cartucho de su arma. Sin dejar temblar su pulso, disparó a quemarropa sobre los hombres que desde el suelo se quejaban, muy pronto se hizo el silencio. ¿Era una asesina a sangre fría?

-Hey...- Se manifestó al fin Yukito, sujetando su costado con una mueca de dolor en la cara y su labio sangrante. -No tenías que matarlos, ya no eran una amenaza- Le miró con un dejo de miedo y es que realmente esa mirada helada era suficiente para espantar a cualquiera.

-¿Quién te dijo que mate a los otros seis?- Guardó su arma en un bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta, del lado bueno de la chaqueta quiero decir, después negó con la cabeza ante el mal estado de su amiga. -A esos les disparé calmantes, no quiero que sean un problema para el grupo de limpieza... los otros dos, se lo buscaron- Volvió su mirada sobre mí, mientras la mancha sanguinolenta se adhería a su rostro que había dejado de sangrar. -No iba a dejar que ese sujeto te apuñalara ¿O sí?- ¿Apuñalar? Volví a buscar con la vista, y en efecto una navaja a escasos centímetros del hombre muerto, se combinaba con la sangre que el cuerpo vertió sobre el suelo.

Caminó hacia mí, dando quizás por sentado que Yukito podía apañárselas sola y estaba claro que ella por orgullo no aceptaría su ayuda. -¿Puedes moverte Shizuru?- Dijo frente a mí.

Intenté apartarme de la pared pero las piernas me fallaron, sentí sus brazos en derredor de mí cintura, no caería, no con esa persona protegiéndome. Oculté mi rostro en su hombro presa del malestar y el insoportable cansancio, la sola caricia de Nataru en mi cintura despertaba deseos que... definitivamente no puedo decir en voz alta. Siempre me costó dejarme ver en un estado de flaqueza ante cualquier persona, pero con Nataru era particularmente diferente, ella me generaba una sensación de seguridad que nunca antes en mi vida percibí. -Lo siento... no puedo- Admití agradeciendo que ella no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.

-No volveré a dejarte sola... lo juro- Susurró quedo en mi oído, su aliento rozó mi lóbulo y me sentí estremecer... realmente estaba resultando muy difícil no proferirle un beso ahí mismo, más aún cuando ella se aferraba más fuerte a mí. Hace unos minutos era una asesina implacable y ahora una cálida persona preocupada por mí.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Murmuré aún preocupada por su herida, no sé de qué parte de mí emergió ese tono dulce y angustiado que hace tiempo solo le dirigía a... Natsuki.

-Aprendí a tolerar cosas peores... me preocupas más tú- Musitó aún más quedo solo para mí, ara no me imaginaba que Nataru fuera tan... tan delicada y tierna.

-¡Hey Mara!- Escuché la queja de Yukito, pero no quise apartarme de la cómoda pose en los brazos de Nataru para ver la llegada de mi tercera escolta. -10 minutos tarde joder... ¿Para qué te sirve el nitro del auto?-

-¿Viste las pésimas notas que saqué en conducción? ¿Quieres que me estrelle? Es mejor llegar con vida... que ser otro cadáver en la morgue... mmm por lo visto hubo acción- Decía como si nada la de cabellos plata ayudando a Yukito a caminar mejor.

-Con su permiso Fujino-san- ¿Dónde dejo mi nombre de pila? En verdad esta mujer es bipolar. Y no estaba equivocada, un instante después me levantó en sus brazos. Me vi obligada a rodearle con mi brazo por el cuello, sentir su mano en mi espalda y la otra en mis piernas. Qué difícil es la vida, yo ardiendo en deseos y mi escolta ni se fija en los detalles, ojalá pudiera moverme mejor. No le dejaría serme tan indiferente.

-Vale... tú ganas, pero vamos... este sitio comienza a apestar- Apresuró Yukito, en efecto la sangre y el alcohol no son una buena combinación, casi sentí nauseas al percibir el aroma cuya queja delato a mis sentidos. -Mara... ya sabes que hacer- Añadió Yukito, mientras todos nos dirigíamos a un auto estacionado no muy lejos.

Quepa mencionar que Nataru me cargaba como si no pasara nada y yo no salía de mi asombro, además del cumulo de deseos inusitados que estaba despertando en mí su sola presencia, ¿Resulta que Nataru es una caja de sorpresas y monerías? Me depositó con mucho cuidado en la parte de atrás del auto, antes de sentarse a mi lado. Yukito por su parte de las apaño para ir en el asiento del copiloto con Mara-san, esta última siguiendo las órdenes, no tardo en marcar un número en su móvil.

-Necesito un grupo de limpieza... en el cuadrante 8 de la universidad Kiray Gakuen...- Mara conectó su móvil a un dispositivo en el auto y parte del vidrio delantero del auto dejo ver la imagen de Suichiro, en cuyo fondo se notaban las instalaciones de Garderobe. Entonces se escuchó. -Vaya, así que nos están poniendo a prueba, ustedes por lo visto salieron malparadas- Ignorando la conversación Mara arrancó el auto y se dirigió a la salida de la universidad.

-Hicimos nuestro más dudoso esfuerzo- Respondió con seriedad Nataru. -Tal y como nos indicaste, de este modo van a subestimarnos- Ahora entiendo porque se dejó pegar con la botella en la cabeza.

-¿Por eso mataste a dos de ellos?- Negó con la cabeza el hombre al otro lado, pero no se notaba molesto en lo absoluto.

-No me culpes, eran dos ex convictos y violadores de menores, que estaban destinados a la inyección letal... le ahorré un par de agujas al estado- Dijo como si nada Nataru y yo no podía creer la circunstancia. -Pero te deje seis perros durmiendo a los cuales podrás interrogar... date por bien servido-

-No cambias... siempre tan parecida a tu madre- Murmuró divertido, ya todos pasaban de ocultar el verdadero genero de los ocupantes del auto.

-Ya te lo dije Suichiro... a mi madre no la metas- Gruñó cual animal herido Nataru, estaba tan tensa que rápidamente posé mi mano en la suya, para mi sorpresa esto la tranquilizo en el acto.

-Nataru ¿Esa sangre es tuya?- Preguntó el padre agudizando su vista.

La aludida simplemente asintió. -El grupo de limpieza estará en la zona en dos minutos...- Comprendí que algo importante se me estaban ocultando en las narices, pero no era momento de preguntar. -Mañana preséntate en Garderobe para una revisión... igual tú, Yukito-

-Como digas jefe- Posterior a eso, la comunicación se cortó y frente al asiento del copiloto, el vidrio se hizo translucido. La mansión Fujino se encontraba ya muy cerca, lo noté por el paisaje.

-No dejes que mi familia me vea así... por favor Nataru- Susurré quedo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, casi se me cerraban los ojos del agotamiento, del mareo o de la droga... no lo tengo muy claro. Muy contradictorio en verdad, ansío que esas manos cálidas, no se aparten de mí, pero me llevan más lejos, allí en la inconsciencia.

-Será como si nunca hubieras estado allí- Escuché cual ronroneo, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar al mundo de los sueños.

-0-0-0-

Una cosa es decirlo, otra es cumplirlo, la suerte fue amable conmigo... mi amada castaña tenía la ventana de su cuarto abierta, detalle que plantearé en tiempo futuro como una falta a su seguridad, pero por ahora me resulta muy conveniente. Ahí estaba, con una Shizuru dormida en mis brazos, calculando la distancia entre mi cuerpo, el peso a cuestas, la altura de tres pisos y la fuerza que debo emplear para llegar allí de un salto. Mai me mira sin poder creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, tomé algo de impulso y fije mi mente en mi único objetivo, no podía equivocarme, no con ella en mis brazos, no cuando depositó toda su confianza en mí.

-Estas segura de que... ¿Podrás?- Me miró con duda.

Sonreí simplemente. -Si lo dudo no lo lograré- Tensé todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, sobre todo los de las piernas, escuchaba el latido acelerado de mi corazón proveyéndome del oxígeno indispensable para la tarea. -Si caigo, no dejes que nada le pase a Shizuru- Dije antes de correr a toda velocidad desde los jardines, e impulsándome con todas las fuerzas de mis piernas en un único esfuerzo. Sentí el viento surcar mi cara, casi fue como volar, vi mi objetivo muy cerca, así que me preparé para la caída. Deje que mis pies se posaran en el barandal como si de plumas se tratara, aminorando el impacto con una ágil flexión de rodillas. Cuando pude estabilizarme después de un corto malabarismo, entre en el cuarto y deposité el cuerpo inconsciente de Shizuru en la cama, con sumo cuidado. Volví a la ventana dándole el buen parte a Mai, quien se dio la media vuelta para volver al auto que habíamos dejado en una zona no visible de la mansión Fujino. Agradecimos entonces los silenciadores especiales del motor, cuyo sonido eran apenas audibles en marcha lenta. Las vi alejarse en medio de la noche y lo frondoso de los árboles como una sombra negra.

Volví mi atención sobre mi amada, que ahora se revolvía en la cama inquieta como si sus sueños no fueran gratos. Fui al cuarto de baño, primero para lavar la sangre de mi cara y retirar los vidrios, después tomé una toalla la cual humedecí en agua fría, para volver a su lado. Sentada en el borde de la cama procedí a limpiar su rostro ligeramente manchado con sangre, vi su ropa igualmente manchada, era mejor que no se despertara con ella puesta.

Busqué en su closet con el mayor sigilo posible, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, cuando encontré las prendas adecuadas para el sueño de mi adorada ojirubí, las deje sobre la mesa de noche y busqué la manera de quitarle la ropa. Cuando intentaba retirar su vestido, me encontré con el cierre atorado, por lo que tuve que gatear sobre el cuerpo de Shizuru para poder emplear ambas manos, se dio la vuelta abruptamente entre sueños y casi me tira de la cama. Concluido el cierre, comencé a retirar las tiras, rogando que no despertara para verme casi, casi sobre su regazo. A ella le pareció divertido abrazarme como a un osito de peluche desde el cuello, es que hasta dormida me pone en unas situaciones tan comprometedoras. Lentamente y con una paciencia de la que suelo carecer la mayor parte del tiempo, me quité sus brazos de encima, al que por respuesta obtuve un mohín de pena rompe corazones. Suspiré profundamente antes de bajar poco a poco su vestido por su cuerpo, tragué saliva al notar como su figura quedaba al descubierto, dejando a mi vista una sugerente lencería vino tinto.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y yo me paralicé ahí mismo, ¡Estaba sobre ella! Con su vestido en mis manos, lo escondí en mi espalda cual criminal, pero... pero. Sus manos se alargaron hacía mí, sus dedos sujetaron mis mejillas, sin poder reaccionar me vi jalada a su lado donde sus labios me recibieron con un cálido beso. Los ojos casi se me salen de las cuencas, cuando todo lo que podía ver eran sus ojos cerrados, su rostro tan cerca y sentirla de una forma que ya parecía olvidada. No pude resistirlo, moví mis labios correspondiendo su gesto, ella se asió de mi cuello como un náufrago a la tierra. Liberé mis manos de la carga del vestido, para posarlas en un caricia a su mejilla, cerré los ojos sintiendo como aquella caricia con sabor a gloria, se profundizaba dando paso a nuestras lenguas, fue por todo decir una exploración única... mi segundo beso y era con la mujer que amaba. La dicha acelero el latir de un corazón henchido de amor por ella. Hasta que el indispensable oxigeno nos obligó a apartarnos.

-Natsuki...- Susurró quedo con los ojos cerrados, dejo caer pesadas sus manos, volviendo a sumirse en la inconsciencia. Mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento, era la segunda ocasión de la noche en la que mis pupilas se dilataron y vibraron de sorpresa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba nombrarme.

-Shizuru...- Deje escapar de mis labios su nombre con adoración, pero pronto vi con mis propios ojos cuan terrible pareciera la sola mención de mi nombre, una pequeña gota perlada había escapado de su encierro.

Bajé de su cuerpo, de la cama, como si de nuevo me estrellara contra la tierra desde muy alto. Shizuma tenía razón cuando dijo que yo le he hecho mucho daño, quizás este ha sido solo el gesto de una mujer ebria y despechada. Fui al cuarto de baño, y al mirarme al espejo comprendí que una de las lentilla azules no estaba ahí. Busqué en mi chaqueta una cajilla con su reemplazo, dudé en volver a usar el lente, siendo este la única diferencia entre Nataru Blan y la que se supone soy yo... Natsuki Kuga.

-Decide ahora... Kuga o Blan- Me dije a mi misma, tensé la mandíbula conteniendo mi propio llanto. No podré perdóname, si la hiero una vez más... -Kuga Natsuki está mejor en el pasado, Natsuki no existe más- Volví a posar el lente en su lugar y a ocultar mi amargura en un rostro sin expresión. Retorné a la cama, solo para completar la tarea inconclusa, ponerle el pijama a mi protegida.

Fue una tarea ardua, pero al parecer esta vez, Shizuru gozaba de un sueño más profundo. En ocasiones tuvo cortas convulsiones entre sueños, en todas ellas humedecí el paño para posarlo frío en su frente y acaricié su mano deseando que supiera allí donde no puedo alcanzarla, que sigo aquí. Pasaron las horas y al fin noté su pulso y su expresión relajarse, apoyé la cabeza para descansar un momento, solo un instante... no conté con la idea de que sueño me venciera.

-0-0-0-

Tuve un sueño extraño, como pocos... o como muchos que hace ya meses no se repetían. Volvía a tener a Natsuki entre mis brazos, sus labios entre los míos, su amor en una mirada y sus brazos rodeándome. La luz de la mañana interrumpió mi más añorado instante y maldije por dentro el infortunio de la realidad golpeándome, nunca es grato volver a un mundo donde la persona amada ya no está, donde pareces ser lo último en importarle, lo que ha olvidado hace tiempo. Me removí en la cama buscando volver a mi sueño, hasta que una forma intrusa en el borde de mi cama me obligo a despertarme.

Abrí los ojos perezosa, levantándome con un pequeño mareo, en cuanto vi esa melena cobalto y su mano reposar sujeta a la mía. Sentí las imágenes del día anterior golpear mi mente como un rayo, me sonrojé al recordar que le había besado, que por un momento imaginé sus ojos del tono esmeralda que tanto idolatro. Que le sujeté con tantos deseos reprimidos y gracias al cielo caí inconsciente antes de cometer una locura. Noté sobre mi cuerpo el pijama y a un lado de la cama la prenda manchada de sangre.

Me dediqué a contemplarle, sobre sus heridas se tomó tantas molestias conmigo, y ahí estaba a mi lado, tras una noche en vela de cuidados ¿Por qué me cuidas con tanta devoción Nataru? ¿Serán esas letras de cuaderno una verdad que no pretendes ocultar? Sus finas facciones, podría quedarme a mirarlas una eternidad, su cabello sedoso entre mis dedos. Son una maldición que yace en ella, con su solo parecido a mi adorado tormento. Así de cerca, resulta tan fácil entender porque me la recuerda tanto, pero el encanto morirá en cuanto abra sus ojos y vea el hielo azul. Me pregunto si esta terrible confusión sobre Nataru se debe a su excesivo parecido con Natsuki, o es que ella por si misma realmente empieza a gustarme.

Llevo mis dedos sobre mis labios, fue una caricia intensa, casi pude percibir electricidad en el solo contacto. La tibieza de sus caricias en mi rostro, no evito sonreír y buscar mejor acomodo para mirarla en silencio. Pocos instantes transcurrieron cuando empezó a remover su cabeza, y acariciar su rostro cual felino perezoso.

-Ara... Nataru es tan tierna cuando se despierta- Digo con mis codos apoyados en la cama y una peculiar sonrisa adornando mi rostro, estoy muy cómoda con los pies levantados para no quedar fuera de la cama.

-Shi...¡Shizuru!- Se alejó de mí asustada, con tan mal tino que se cayó de la silla, me reí ante la escena tras notar que no se había lastimado.

-Shhh... No querrás que mi madre te oiga, podría mal pensar las circunstancias- Hice un ademán de silencio. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza más roja que un tomate.

-¿Estás mejor? Ayer tenías fiebre- Musitó tímidamente, poniéndose de pie. Con un ademán le indiqué sentarse a mi lado y así lo hizo.

-Gracias a Nataru estoy perfectamente- Sonreí sincera.

Sus ojos me miraron confusos, ahí estaba ese azul que negaba todo en mis fantasías. Me extrañó que pronto desviara la mirada con desencanto. -De nada Fujino-san-

-Ara, ¿Ahora Nataru vuelve a su estado formal? Hace unos segundos me llamaba por mi nombre- Tanteé el terreno.

-No debo olvidar mi lugar... es solo eso- No me gusta la nostalgia en su voz, planeo cambiar eso.

-¿Entonces Nataru no planea hacerse responsable por lo de anoche?- Lasciva, divertida... ¿De qué otro modo podría decirlo?

-¿Re...responsable?- Abrió sus ojos grandes, es taaan Kawai. -Pe...pero-

-Si... cuando las manos de Nataru tocaban mi cuerpo sin ningún recato, me dio la ligera impresión de que...- Pero ella no me dejo terminar.

-¡Shi...Shizuru!- Mi querida escolta ya no sabía en qué hueco meterse. -Yo... err solo pretendía cambiarte de ropa... nada más... ¡Lo juro!-

-Me gusta cuando Nataru dice mi nombre... me enojaré con ella cuando me trate tan formalmente...- Reí de buena gana. -Pero sé que es una mujer respetuosa- Afirme dejando mis juegos para otros momentos, después de todo se lo merecía por haberme cuidado toda la noche.

-Así que ya lo sabes... que soy mujer- Decía juntando la puntita de sus dedos.

-Sería imposible pasar por alto ese detalle... Nataru es muy linda, sería un pecado confundirla con un hombre-

-Gra...gracias- Sonrió y ese gesto tan escaso en su rostro hizo dar un brinco a mi corazón. -Si estas puesta para hacerme bromas significa que estas bien y eso me alegra- Esa mirada, esa expresión... no debería estar ahí.

Entonces sentí aquella espina removerse en mi interior, un miedo, una alerta... estas palabras debería habérselas dicho a otra persona. Yo no puedo traicionarla no... no puedo. Me vi a mi misma ponerme de pie, actuar con una voluntad que no era mía... mis manos sujetaron el cuello de la camisa de Nataru con mucha fuerza. _**-"¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar de mí?"-**_ Una voz idéntica a la mía se escuchó cual eco en mi cabeza. _**-"Yo soy tú, la verdadera tú"-**_

-Shizuru...- Susurró muy quedo Nataru sin oponer resistencia, mirándome confusa.

_**-"Quieres seguir ignorando el enorme deseo que te provoca... y el odio que sientes por ella. ¿No lo notas? Solo tienes que tomar lo que te ofrece, ella no va a resistirse"-**_ Volvía a hablar mi propia voz en mi mente, ¡Pero yo no pienso así! _**-"¿Tan pronto me olvidaste...?"-**_

_-"Ki...Kiyohime"-_ Al observar mis manos me di cuenta que mis dedos por si solos habían desanudado la corbata de Nataru, cuyo rostro no me miraba, estaba desviado hacía un lado lleno de pudor.

_**-"Si tú no quieres a mi amada... entonces yo la tomaré por ti"-**_ Escuché aquellas palabras con más fuerza en mi mente. _-"¡NO! ¡Ella no es Natsuki!"-_

Esto no es verdad... es imposible. Ella se fue con mi Child, yo... yo no puedo ser esa persona, solo fueron alucinaciones, ¡Fue la influencia de la Estrella!_** -"¿Eso crees? ¿Jamás te dijo Viola-sama que nuestra familia esta maldita?"-**_

-"¿Maldita?"- Logré con mi desconcierto, liberar de mi agarré a Nataru. Me senté en la cama y llevé mi mano a mi rostro, pero todo lo veía rojo, al alejarla, noté mi palma manchada de sangre, la sangre de la gente que... _**-"Que asesinamos... yo no lo hice sola Shizuru, no importa cuánto laves tus manos... estarán manchadas siempre que las mires... ¿No crees que es la prueba más sincera de tu amor?"-**_

-Shizuru... realmente estas... ¿Enojada conmigo?- Se acercó Nataru, mirándome con preocupación. Intenté negar, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi garganta, ni siquiera pude mover mi cara.

_**-"Claro que si... ¡Faltaste a tu promesa!"-**_ Pude sentir con más fuerza la presencia de Kiyohime. -"¿Promesa?"- ... realmente estoy enloqueciendo. _**-"Le he esperado durante muchos siglos... esta vez será mía"-**_

-Shizuru... empiezas a preocuparme... por favor- Se inclinó muy cerca de mí y un halo de tranquilidad embargó mi pecho.

-Ara, Nataru se preocupa mucho por mí... empiezo a creer que le gusto- Intento recuperar la compostura de siempre.

-Realmente soy mala mintiendo... pero no te equivocas- Su rostro sonrojado, tan tentador, su aroma embargándolo todo. Resulta tan difícil ignorarla. -Shizuru yo... te... te a...-

_**-"Siente su aroma, mira sus ojos, su piel... esa persona está impregnada completamente del alma de mi amada"-**_ ¡No dejaré que me domines! Lo perdí todo en cuanto me deje llevar por ti Kiyohime. -"¡No esta vez!"-

Miré con determinación a Nataru. -¿Cómo puedes siquiera atreverte a decirlo? Una persona que se escuda en una ropa que no le corresponde ¿Es que te apena admitir que eres mujer?- Le miré con desprecio, tengo que alejarla o Kiyohime... -¿Realmente te atreverías a decir que me quieres?- Concluí la pregunta, mientras miraba sus pupilas azules vibrar con sorpresa, con dolor tal vez.

Dio un paso atrás. -Para protegerte... no me gusta pretender ser algo que no soy... pero... mi sola presencia te hubiese puesto en riesgo- Le flaqueo la voz y entonces me di cuenta de la crueldad con la que hablé. -Para que no pudieran llegar a ti a través de mí- No lo entendí, solo temí un poco más. _**-"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"-**_ Un paso más lejos de mí, noté el escozor en sus ojos y su rostro descompuesto. Entonces alzó la voz. -¡Porque te fuiste y no pude soportarlo!- Ahora silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos y sentí morir de culpa por dentro, no estoy segura si el corazón que sufría era el mío o el de Kiyohime. -¡Porque te amo Shizuru!- Agachó el rostro, ocultando su dolor en los rebeldes mechones de pelo cobalto y presionando con fuerza sus manos que un par de gotas rojas cayeron al suelo. -Sé que me merezco esto... lo sé- Ya nada de temple quedaba en su voz, entonces noté la humedad en mis propias mejillas. -Lo siento tanto...-

_**-"¡Has que pare! No soporto sus lágrimas"-**_ Abrí los ojos grande. _-"Yo tampoco soporto verla llorar... no soporto hacerle daño... ¿Por qué?"- _

Nataru se hubiera dejado caer al suelo derrotada, pero con un impulso nacido de mí, sujete entre mis manos su rostro y antes de pensar... muy lejos en mi mente, no medie consecuencias, simplemente deposité un beso en sus labios. _**-"Esto es lo que somos realmente Shizuru"- **_Agridulce sabor salino de llanto y de fresas... cerré los ojos con fuerza, para no ver su expresión, para cruelmente imaginar otro rostro sobre el suyo, uno donde unos ojos verdes me estuvieran mirando con sorpresa.

Llegó su respuesta para mí, asió de mi cuello sus manos para responder al gesto que yo le prodigaba, me pegué más a su cuerpo dejándome superar por el deseo que me carcome desde la primera vez que le vi en aquel bar, aun con la reciente memoria de lo que sentí al besarla la noche anterior. Mis manos viajaron por su cintura, buscando con desespero deshacerme de la atadura nacida de la hebilla plateada, logré desfajarle la camisa y meter mis manos hasta rozar su piel, sonreí divertida ante el pequeño respingo de su cuerpo tembloroso. Más no cesaba la fogosa batalla entre nuestras lenguas, con el ánimo de explorar en los confines de la otra, siendo este un juego delicioso en el que nuestros sabores entremezclan como si fueran uno solo. Sentí sus manos bajar por mi cintura, mis caderas, hasta presionar con firmeza mis posaderas, me vi levantada por esta atlética persona y el instinto me obligó a enredar mis piernas en su cintura, paso a paso me llevó a la cama para depositarme con suma delicadeza.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, mientras ella enredada entre mis piernas se movía contra mi suavemente, aun sobre la ropa la caricia era exquisita, incrementaba mi deseo por tenerla con cada segundo. Cuando yo me negué a mirarla directamente a los ojos, dejando al descubierto una buena porción de este, sus labios buscaron mi cuello... no quería verlos, no esos ojos azules que romperían la fantasía si osaba contemplarlos.

Acertadas mordidas hicieron escapar de mi garganta suaves gemidos, mientras sus tenues envites contra mi figura comenzaban a hacerme desear un poco más y corresponder en sincronía tales movimientos. Mis manos retiraban las camisas hasta dejar a la vista el vendaje, pero ella apaciguaba mi premura con lentas caricias que me desnudaban con calma. Sentí un brinco abrumador en el pecho al notar con cuanta devoción besaba la piel descubierta de mi torso ahora desnudo ¿A qué horas me quito la ropa? No me importó pensar en ello cuando sus labios pasaron de mi clavícula a mi pecho, estaba perdiendo el control y lo sabía, pero nunca había sentido nada igual al ser acariciada por alguien. Ella se deleitaba masajeando mi pecho con una de sus manos, mientras sus labios mimaban y humedecían la corona del otro.

Nataru no es experta, lo noto en sus caricias dubitativas y temblorosas, sin embargo siendo tanta su preocupación por mí, su forma de tocarme como si de la más fina porcelana se tratara, pronto le permite aprender los puntos de mi cuerpo cuya sensibilidad me lleva al límite. Enredo mis dedos en sus negros cabellos, atreviéndome al fin a mirar como baja a besos por mi piel, como retira mis prendas inferiores y hace una corta pausa para contemplarme. Vi, vi lo que no deseaba ver, su pecho agitado pero henchido de amor, sus ojos tan transparentes. Capaces de delatar la maravilla de una mirada curiosa e idolatra hacia mi persona. Sus deseos, puros y hasta inocentes a pesar de las circunstancias.

La atraigo hacia mí para volver a besarle y sentirme por primera vez amada, amada con sinceridad por una... ¿Desconocida? _**-"No pienses Shizuru, si piensas esto acabara mal"-**_ Decido al fin tomar el control, en medio de besos, de comerme sus labios como se disfruta de la fruta prohibida. Me giro para quedar sobre ella y retirar con maestría la estorbosa venda. Había que emparejar la situación, me mira sorprendida pero yo hago caso omiso de este gesto, pues sus palabras ya me la han entregado y yo estoy sedienta de todo su cuerpo. Deseo devolverle el gesto y así humedezco ante su vista mis dedos de una forma sugerente, de tal modo que atrae a su rostro un divino sonrojo. Poso entonces sobre su pecho la humedad de mis dedos y de mi boca para saborearla, hasta escuchar la sinfonía de sus gemidos.

Me deshago de las prendas restantes, no sin apreciar la exquisita ropa interior que lleva puesta. Impaciente por sentir su piel bajo la mía y cuando al fin lo logro es tal la dicha que se siente, que me doy cuenta que si su piel a la vista parece suave, al tacto supera la más fina seda. Me uno a ella, me fundo en ella a besos y caricias, unos que responde cada vez con más agilidad, quizás maestría. Mi garganta acompaña a sus gemidos en cuanto su mano baja a mi húmeda entrepierna para acariciarme donde toda mi debilidad reposa y mi placer le da la bienvenida. Tras algunos momentos de estimulación externa, al fin puedo sentirla en mi interior y mis jadeos, mis movimientos se abruman, rápidos, veloces en una total acogida. Imito sus gestos, me la encuentro deseosa, sus ojos me miran suplicantes y sus piernas me dan paso. Rauda, abro sus pliegues, con el pulgar dedico tiernos mimos al botoncillo del placer femenino, un profundo gemido de placer me da a saber que voy por buen camino, así después de algunos instantes y con mis dedos cual intrusa, me dedico a sentirla por dentro. Un pequeño gemido se esconde entre agitados suspiros, muy pronto su voz ronca gime de placer ante mis envites, ante la sincronía acelerada de nuestras caderas. Tan rápido, tan profundo, tan maravilloso que instantes después, me veo llegar a la cima del mundo sujetando su mano libre con fuerza, mientras su espalda se arquea a pesar de contar con el peso extra de mi cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo. Un largo gemido al unísono, un profundo sentir de un instante perfecto, el cielo en mis manos, la dicha en mis ojos, el latido presuroso de aquel ritmo cadencioso, el final de una lucha de titanes, la plenitud de la vida en estos cortos pero eternos segundos.

Exhausto su cuerpo sede, siento las dulces contracciones de su interior que le gritan con alegría a mi cuerpo, que fuimos una. Disfruto de aquellos momentos, dedicándole caricias dulces, suaves, antes de salir de su cuerpo, con pesar como extrañándolo tras apenas haberlo abandonado. Ella imita mis acciones, pero usa sus manos para traerme de vuelta y darme el beso más tierno que... he sentido jamás. Observo la tenue luz del día que se filtra a través de las ventanas, la refrescante corriente mañanera recorrer nuestros cuerpos sudorosos.

-Te amo... Shizuru- Susurra quedo en mi oído, con sus brazos envolviéndome de forma protectora, acallando mis ideas, pero yo... yo no puedo darle la misma respuesta ¿O sí? Me quedo a contemplarla mientras cierra sus ojos con algo de somnolencia. Es cierto, ella no durmió en toda la noche por cuidarme, así en silencio la miro una vez más con ternura, esta bella mujer que acaba de entregarse. ¡Entregarse!

Entonces me doy cuenta de mi error, miro mis manos, solo para percatarme de una pequeña mancha carmín en uno de mis dedos, retiro con cuidado la sabana para espantarme por la evidencia de aquello que no me percaté. Nataru... era... virgen ¿Virgen a sus años? Abro los ojos con terror, cuestionándome seriamente que he hecho y todas las culpas pesan sobre mí. Vuelvo a posar la vista sobre la apacible mujer solo para entender que esa sonrisa genuina en un rostro como el suyo no debería estar ahí, porque yo... porque yo... ¿Amor a Natsuki verdad? Cierro los ojos con fuerza ¿Entonces porque mi corazón esta tan agitado? ¿Por qué esta sensación de felicidad que hasta la fecha solo he sentido una vez? Sí, la última vez bastó un solo beso de Natsuki para hacerme sentir tan completa que. _**-"¿Realmente prefieres esconder lo que sientes? Su nombre no es lo que importa, es ella lo que estás pasando por alto"- **_Vuelvo a oír el eco de Kiyohime en mi mente, pero esta vez apagándose, como si esto hubiera sido suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos. _-"¿Y los míos propios?"-_

El mágico momento se vio interrumpido por el fuerte toque de mi puerta. -Shizuru, ¿Hermanita estás ahí?-

La cara de Nataru fue todo un poema, se puso rígida y se tapó la boca por puro reflejo.

-Si Shion-chan... dame un segundo me pongo presentable- Dije con toda la calma del mundo.

Nataru me hizo caras y gestos de los que pude entender ¿Dónde me escondo? Divertida como estaba, señalé bajo la cama. Negó con la cabeza, y tengo la impresión que prefería saltar por la ventana. Trataba de contener la risa, al verla buscar su ropa que estaba desperdigada en derredor de la cama. Yo hice lo mismo con parsimonia, pero una pijama es mucho más fácil de poner que toda la indumentaria masculina de Nataru. Logró fajarse el pecho en tiempo record, pero yo soy una pizca más malvada.

-Ya puedes entrar Shion- Musité con toda la intensión.

Nataru me miró con estupor y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la pelinegra se deslizaba bajo la cama con la camisa a medio poner, llevando el resto de su ropa consigo envuelta entre sus manos. Me costaba mantener la compostura y no reírme a carcajadas sueltas. Más aun, cuando vi como una mano pálida arrastraba bajo la cama el vestido manchado de la noche anterior, al tiempo que Shion entraba en mi habitación.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi hermana pasó una buena noche, su sonrisa es radiante esta mañana- Dijo analizándome un par de segundos.

-No voy a negarte que una serie de hechos inusitados han alegrado este día... sin embargo me pregunto que hace Shion-chan en mi cuarto a horas tan tempranas de la mañana- Intervine al notar que buscaba con la mirada 'algo' en mi habitación.

-Madre me envió para recordarte el desayuno con nuestro padre... como siempre estás puntual y anoche ninguna mujer de la certidumbre te vio llegar- Apuntó divertido y yo ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación. Señaló con la mano bajo la cama, sin atreverse a mirar.

Una sonrisa de mi parte le fue suficiente explicita, se dio la media vuelta despidiéndose con la mano, una vez cerrada la puerta, asomé la cabeza bajo la cama. Nataru en verdad parecía un cachorro asustado en el más recóndito recodo. -Ara, no sabía que Nataru podía compactarse a sí misma de esa manera-

Salió de debajo de la cama, se sacudió la ropa y yo me reí al notar una moto de polvo en su cara. Me acerqué a limpiarla, notando el calor en su mejilla sonrosada.

-Creo que debo irme...- Dijo suavemente, mirándome con sus expresivos ojos azules. A veces me da la impresión de que está a punto de llorar y algo se retuerce de pena en mi interior. Caminó a la ventana, yo me quedé de pie con la mano extendida sin comprender ese insignificante gesto. Abrió la ventana dispuesta a saltar.

Quería tenerla un rato más conmigo. -¿Acaso Nataru piensa salir así de mi cuarto? Tal parece que se le están pegando las malas mañas de los hombres...- Eso de andar semidesnudos por ahí.

Se miró a si misma notando que no tenía los pantalones puestos y la camisa estaba a medio poner, dejando ver un vendaje negro en su pecho. El rojo de su cara se incrementó considerablemente, la vi hacer malabares vistiéndose como si en la puerta de mi cuarto aguardara un esposo celoso con un rifle o algo parecido. Me reí de buena gana, muy pronto estuvo presentable, más o menos. Noté la mancha de sangre en la camisa blanca y el chaleco azul de Kiray.

-¿Esta bien tu cabeza?- Asintió sonrojada procurando en vano, recuperar su expresión sería de siempre.

-Yo... puedo sanar muy rápido Shi... Shizuru...- Me señaló la parte de su cabeza en la que debería tener un corte por lo menos. -¿Ves? No hay nada... así que no tienes de que preocuparte- Sonrió de forma encantadora y yo contuve el aliento. Posteriormente se acercó y deposito un tenue beso en mis labios. Eso no me lo esperaba... -Mara vendrá a cuidarte... yo le alcanzaré más tarde después de darme una buena ducha, nos vemos Shizuru- Volvió a caminar hacía la ventana y saltó como si nada, yo corrí al pensar que eran tres pisos. La vi correr, entre los jardines como si nada y desde lo lejos, levantar su mano para despedirse antes de saltar un muro con increíble facilidad.

.

.

.

.

Bueno **Danny097**, si querías más aquí lo tienes XD, espero que te guste y te sea divertido.

**Inugami Akuma**, bueno de hecho este fic tiene un completo como de 35 paginas en las que describe según mi versión como aconteció realmente lo relacionado con la Leyenda de Kiyohime y el monje, de hecho estas figuras tienen mucha importancia en esta trama. Aunque si te soy franca podría separarla, y ponerla para que a cualquiera que no le guste esta historia, si pueda leer la leyenda que según otras opiniones estuvo muy bien. Yo misma he leído como 4 veces ese fragmento porque me gusta mucho.

Ya verás que Nao como siempre le pone algo de picantito al asunto. Y si de mantener ocupada tu mente se trata, pues helo aquí, la continuación jajajaja. Y no me digas que estás griposa por ahí, ne anda con cuidado para que te alivies pronto, que estos climas tan poco recomendables no están por la labor de colaborar a la salud, así que plis, cuídate mucho... mucho. A mi me gustan las Inu's aliviaditas y de esas que aunque de vez en cuando regalan sonrisitas dulces.

** 1** (la vez pasada no se porque solo aparecía el 1 en tu comentario o.O, esperemos que no vuelva a pasar) No te quedaras en suspenso durante mucho tiempo, verdad que no? Jejeje esperemos que este sea de tu agrado n.n ojala que shi.


	6. Realidades Distantes I

**Buenas y saludos a todos y a todos los que leen esta historia, me disculpo de antemano por la excesiva demora de mis escritos, empero las circunstancias me han impedido hacerlo por un tiempo, ya todo esta resuelto y espero poder continuar con esta ilustre labor, contar con su compañía en este trayecto de imaginaciones. Hoy lamentablemente no puedo responder como quisiera sus apreciados e invaluables comentarios, sin embargo espero que sea de su gusto.**

_**NUNCA DIGAS ADIOS**_

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Realidades Distantes I_**

_... -Creo que debo irme...- Dijo suavemente, mirándome con sus expresivos ojos azules. A veces me da la impresión de que está a punto de llorar y algo se retuerce de pena en mi interior. Caminó a la ventana, yo me quedé de pie con la mano extendida sin comprender ese insignificante gesto. Abrió la ventana dispuesta a saltar. _

_Quería tenerla un rato más conmigo. -¿Acaso Nataru piensa salir así de mi cuarto? Tal parece que se le están pegando las malas mañas de los hombres...- Eso de andar semidesnudos por ahí._

Se miró a si misma notando que no tenía los pantalones puestos y la camisa estaba a medio poner, dejando ver un vendaje negro en su pecho. El rojo de su cara se incrementó considerablemente, la vi hacer malabares vistiéndose como si en la puerta de mi cuarto aguardara un esposo celoso con un rifle o algo parecido. Me reí de buena gana, muy pronto estuvo presentable, más o menos. Noté la mancha de sangre en la camisa blanca y el chaleco azul de Kiray.

_-¿Está bien tu cabeza?- Asintió sonrojada procurando en vano, recuperar su expresión sería de siempre._

-Yo... puedo sanar muy rápido Shi... Shizuru...- Me señaló la parte de su cabeza en la que debería tener un corte por lo menos. -¿Ves? No hay nada... así que no tienes de que preocuparte- Sonrió de forma encantadora y yo contuve el aliento. Posteriormente se acercó y deposito un tenue beso en mis labios. Eso no me lo esperaba... -Mara vendrá a cuidarte... yo le alcanzaré más tarde después de darme una buena ducha, nos vemos Shizuru- Volvió a caminar hacía la ventana y saltó como si nada, yo corrí al pensar que eran tres pisos. La vi correr, entre los jardines como si nada y desde lo lejos, levantar su mano para despedirse antes de saltar un muro con increíble facilidad.

_**Una semana después...**_

Está a mi lado cada día en silencio, caminando junto a mí y parece tan natural como si desde siempre hubiésemos estado así. Cada día, se apaga un poco el dolor de la ausencia de Natsuki, como si ella llenara todos sus espacios y eso me hace sentir culpable. Suelo mirarle de soslayo en las clases a las que asistimos, quien diría que ese 'chico' frío estudiaría Administración. Me sorprende su inteligencia, me maravilla que a pesar de ser una persona sin escrúpulos al momento de disparar, sus expresiones sean tan inocentes, que se sonroje con tanta facilidad en mi presencia. Siento una ligera molestia cada vez que recibe propuestas indecorosas, pero mayor es el alivio al ver que todas las rechaza. No entiendo cómo puede robar tanto de mi atención con tan poco, se siente tan cálido saber que recibiría heridas de bala por mí y al mismo tiempo me duele que sea mi padre quien le pague por ello.

Hemos vagado juntas por la universidad, su aire salvaje reduce a nada todas las pretensiones de mis admiradoras, lo cual he de confesar es un alivio. Nataru sabe ser calma en las situaciones más tensas e inesperadas, así mismo fría, superficialmente indiferente pero calculadora, no presta atención de quien no lo merece, también sabe regular su ira, dejándola fluir en los momentos más adecuados. Sin embargo no deja de ser un completo misterio para mí. Sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente, la forma en que me habló el día después del ataque. Puedo recordar vívidamente su llanto, no se ve todos los días a una persona de sus características derramar una lágrima. Lloraba por mí, por una partida, por un sentimiento sincero. Pero ¿De dónde nos conocemos? Yo no olvidaría una cara así, mucho menos una mirada como la suya. La única persona en mi vida que... es siquiera similar, tiene nombre propio. Natsuki Kuga... la rebelde motociclista de Fukka Gakuen, la princesa del hielo, una Hime, entre Himes y la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida, la persona que... no siente nada por mí y que me ha olvidado.

Por otro lado esta Nataru Blan, la hija de Suichiro Blan, la hermana de una desconocida... alguien que trabaja para una organización militar disfrazada de centro de estudios, siempre tan misteriosa. Especialista en armas de corto y largo alcance, además de técnicas de combate. Implacable al disparar su arma, certera y calculadora, más que una escolta bien pareciera una asesina a sueldo. Pero tras toda esa fachada de chica mala, encuentras a una persona cálida, de corazón noble y considerable sensibilidad.

Natsuki y Nataru son tan parecidas, pero tan opuestas al mismo tiempo, que me confunden. ¿Sí Nataru me conoce por qué no me dice quién es realmente? Un amor como el que delatan sus miradas y sus actos es imposible que nazca de la noche a la mañana. Aunque quien soy yo, Shizuru Fujino, para negar esa posibilidad. Cuando perdí el suelo bajo mis pies con Natsuki en el jardín de Fukka.

Por otro lado, no veo a mi Natsuki siguiendo las órdenes de nadie, no la veo volviendo al seno de una familia despreciable con un padre que la abandonó, no la veo tan devota a mí como en su día yo lo fuera para ella. La Natsuki que conozco apenas toleraba mi cercanía física y con Nataru, ya he llegado a las ligas mayores. Simplemente pasó, me deje llevar y ella hizo lo mismo, Natsuki jamás me hubiera concedido tal privilegio. Por más que lo pienso no llego a ninguna conclusión.

_**-"No es como si no lo supieras... es solo que te encanta rebanarte los sesos por conveniencia"-**_ Comenzaba a extrañarme la ausencia de mi alter ego, era extraño que no metiera las narices en los temas de su interés. Kiyohime y vida íntima de Shizuru siempre van de la mano.

_-"Ara, está visto que una dama no puede meditar tranquilamente sin que alguien espíe sus pensamientos"-_

_**-"Cuestiona mi maldición tu escaso sentido común Shizuru... tus pensamientos son ruidosos... latosos. Debes aprender que no siempre se trata de pensar, hay que sentir"-**_Volvía a escuchar su voz altiva en mi mente.

_-"Pretende aconsejarme, una criatura incapaz de pensar antes de actuar... siempre llevada por sus bajas pasiones"-_ Refuté molesta, como si en el fondo esperase en mis desvaríos poder negociar con la esencia de Kiyohime en mi interior.

_**-"Sigues negándote la verdad... no he tomado el control, todo lo que hicimos... lo hicimos juntas"-**_ Su voz se apagó levemente, como si cansada de la plática, se marchara al lugar más recóndito de mi mente o de mi alma, no lo sé ya. En instantes como estos, siento que si pudiera verla como es realmente, sería como verme en el reflejo de un espejo. Ojos carmín llenos de lágrimas, un corazón destrozado, una maldición a cuestas. Kiyohime Viola, la joven maldecida por profesar un amor a la persona equivocada. Quizás, no somos tan diferentes.

Intento en vano despejar mi mente mientras nado en la piscina de la mansión de la familia, le veo de pie al lado de la piscina con un traje negro, corbata a juego y camisa blanca, hoy es su turno hasta llegada la noche. En el fondo me gustaría que velara por mí todo el tiempo, aunque no sé nada de ella. Puedo recordar perfectamente esa mañana entre nosotras, mi cuerpo pide a gritos repetir aquel momento, pero yo misma me retengo, no es justo con ella, no es justo seguir tan confusa sobre Natsuki y Nataru, por tanto no tengo derecho a tomar algo que todavía no merezco. Por otro lado, aunque me haya distanciado de Margueritte, sé que esto no durara por mucho tiempo, después de todo ella es la persona que mi familia ha escogido para mí. Se me hace raro que no haya tratado algo para resolver nuestras diferencias, seguramente está planeando algo.

Su rostro, sus labios, todo de ella vuelve a mi mente, y me atrevo a pensar. ¿De modo que esto se siente hacer el amor? No ha vuelto a repetirse y aun así al verle llegar cada vez, me siento terriblemente emocionada. Cuando estamos a solas me roba algún beso al despiste, pero casi siempre en presencia de Mara y Yukito se comporta como toda una escolta. Sus sonrisas alivian mis tensiones, el más leve roce de su piel me estremece y da sosiego... ahora su compañía cada día, comienza a causar un cálido sentimiento y he de admitir que tengo miedo... miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo.

-Ara, ¿Nataru no tiene calor con tanta ropa encima?- Es evidente que este calor debe tenerle en aprietos, ¿O soy yo con este sugerente traje de baño?

Sonríe con suavidad, disimulando un lindo sonrojo. -Un poco- Sus ojos se apartan de mí, no evito notar un dejo de lujuria en ellos.

-Entonces puede desprenderse de algunas prendas, será nuestro pequeño secreto- Le animo a ello con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto deja su saco sobre una silla, se remanga la camisa hasta sus brazos y desabrocha ligeramente el chaleco que presiona sobre su torso. Esto es lo más descubierta que le he visto habitualmente, si obviamos aquel día. Noto cuan amplia queda la camisa en su cintura, su pecho plano pero prominente delata largas sesiones de ejercicio, de las cuales yo misma he sido testigo en el gimnasio de la casa. Coincidimos cada mañana en el lugar antes de las clases, le veo sudar, le veo caminar y esto se ha convertido en algo abrumador ¿Desde cuándo me gustan las chicas masculinas? ¿O es acaso Nataru una excepción a mis reglas? No puedo permitirme pensar estas cosas.

-Siempre me he preguntado donde guarda sus armas... tal parece que bajo el saco ni tampoco bajo el chaleco- Sonrío mirando sin recato la zona, su cuerpo parece un misterio digno de escrutinio, es tan andrógeno.

-Es un secreto...- Se desfaja la camisa, pero en efecto no parece ocultar ningún arma, tan solo un par de manillas plateadas con una corta inscripción en lenguaje desconocido. -Prometo revelarlo cuando sea necesario-

-Son unas hermosas prendas de plata, pero me pregunto qué dicen- Apoyo los brazos en el borde de la piscina y ella se acuclilla para estar más próxima a mí.

-Es un regalo de mi madre y dice... mi verdadero nombre- Murmura con suavidad, posando la mirada sobre los brazales.

-Supongo que no vas a decírmelo- Deslizó mis dedos hasta la peculiar prenda, mirando con más detenimiento la inscripción.

-A veces me pregunto si realmente querrías saberlo... me da miedo decirlo- Levanta la vista para mirarme a los ojos. No imaginaba que una persona de su clase tuviera miedo a decir algo tan... común.

¿Cómo podría no querer saberlo? Si lo estoy deseando desesperadamente. -Así que Nataru no es su nombre... eso significa que su apellido tampoco lo es- Me atrevo a descartar.

-Es difícil de explicar... Suichiro si es mi padre y por tanto su apellido me es herencia, Blan es real... Nataru no lo es- Cerró los ojos un momento, como si deseara formar una muralla frente a sí.

-¿Acaso Nataru no confía en mí?-

-Te daría mi vida entera, pondría las manos al fuego por ti... pero por favor, quisiera estar lista para hacerlo- Vaya forma de desarmarme.

-Soy una persona paciente, pero no seas cruel por esa razón- Me finjo algo desencantada.

-Perdóname por favor- Esa carita triste, ¿Cómo podría enfadarme? Ante mi sonrisa, se anima a continuar. -Entonces pregunta algo que pueda responder aquí y ahora-

-¿Nos conocemos de antes?- Ella simplemente asintió. -¿De dónde?-

-Si lo digo lo sabrás inmediatamente Shizuru... y quiero que puedas ver a través de mí por ti misma, aunque sí... nos conocemos- De nuevo confusa, pero su rostro me invita a seguir preguntando, como si de un juego se tratara.

-Nataru ¿Tiene hermanos?-

-Una hermana pequeña- Responde con seriedad. Esto descarta esa particular posibilidad, mi Natsuki era hija única.

-¿Me dirás su nombre?- Me atreví a indagar.

-No debo, ella también trabaja para Garderobe, las identidades son secreto de estado, aunque como seguramente intuyes ella también es una Blan- Sonríe apenada, en el fondo sabía que no sería tan fácil. Así que me sumerjo en el agua, notando como sus pasos me siguen, para esperarme al otro lado de la piscina olímpica, donde vuelvo a emerger. Entonces se posa frente a mí. -Te diré... que no la he conocido hasta que vine a Kioto- Ara, esto abre posibilidades insospechadas.

-¿Cuantos años menor que Nataru?-

-Un año- Responde afable, al parecer un lazo reciente pero fuerte se ha formado entre ellas.

-¿Cómo es tu hermana?- La miró curiosamente.

Levanta la ceja con sospecha, le dediqué entonces mi mejor sonrisa. -Tiene el cabello negro de tono cobalto como nuestro padre, de piel clara, una pizca de más baja estatura que yo y la figura de nuestra familia, su cuerpo se parece un poco al mío, solo que menos atlético-

-¿Y sus ojos?- Si tuviera los ojos verdes, entonces...

-Son parecidos a los tuyos, pero ligeramente más dorados, como los de nuestro padre- Levanta los hombros sin darle importancia.

-Ara, entonces la hermana de Nataru es muy guapa- Digo con una sonrisa bastante difícil de interpretar.

-¿Ein?- Frunce el ceño ligeramente y yo vuelvo a sumergirme en el agua, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. No necesito mirar hacia arriba, sé que en la punta a la que me deslicé volveré a encontrarme con su encantador rostro y así es. -Shizuru... no me digas que...-

-Ara, me parece que Nataru teme a un poco de competencia- Mis palabras acentúan su ceño fruncido.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Me sorprendo al notar que pierde los estribos un momento. -Es solo que...- Su inquietud me abruma un segundo, me siento mal por hacerle sufrir con mis insinuaciones, es ahora que comprendo que Nataru nunca ha estado en su vida con ninguna otra mujer y esto le causa muchas inseguridades.

-Nataru no tiene que preocuparse... porque solo yo he tenido el placer de contemplarla por entero y me ha gustado mucho lo que vi- No puedo decirle que no haya otra persona en mi mente, pero tampoco puedo permitirme jugar con sus sentimientos.

-Perdona Shizuru... yo- Su rostro siempre pétreo se muestra al fin dudoso y apenado.

-Shhh- Hago un ademán de silencio y le invito a acercarse, poso mis manos húmedas sobre su tibia mejilla, que calienta un poco más ante el tacto. Cuando al fin estoy a punto de depositar un beso en sus labios, cierro los ojos poco a poco, igual que ella. Pero en cuanto lo hago, su piel de desvanecer entre mis dedos, así como sus labios han desaparecido de la trayectoria definida, al abrir los ojos un par de gotas de agua golpean mi rostro, es así como noto que Nataru se ha 'caído' a la piscina.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces con Shizuru-Onesama?!- Lastima mis oídos una voz chillona que muy a mi pesar conozco bastante bien.

-¿Tomoe?- Realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa, estaba tan absorta en mi acompañante que...

-¡Oye tú! No tenías que tirarme a la piscina- Veo salir del agua a Nataru de un solo salto, sacude a voluntad sus prendas mojándonos a Margueritte y a mí. Sigue sorprendiéndome su actitud salvaje para algunas cosas, pero yo estoy empapada así que no me molesta, de hecho lo encuentro divertido, realmente es como un cachorrito.

-¡Eres un maleducado!- Grita mi 'pareja estable' retirando con fastidio la humedad de su cara. -Maldito perro faldero...-

-¿A quién osas llamar perro faldero?- Los ojos azules miran de forma gélida a Margueritte, tan capaz es de eliminar a su objetivo que eriza la piel de solo mirar su rostro lleno de ira. -No permito que nadie se meta en mis asuntos... mucho menos una mocosa como tú-

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo- A pesar de temblar como un hoja, Tomoe miraba a Nataru con una expresión de reto.

Sin embargo la risa grave de Nataru nos sorprendió a las dos. -¿No saberlo? Me causas gracia, Margueritte Tomoe- Los ojos azules miraron con desdén a la peli verde. -... Dependes completamente del dinero de tu familia para sobresalir. Alguien que no es ni la sombra de sus hermanos en la corporación no tiene cara para decirme nada. Cuando logres algo a través de tu propio esfuerzo, entonces escucharé lo que tengas que decir- Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, acomodándolo hacia atrás en un movimiento totalmente provocativo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- La impotencia en la mirada de Tomoe, delató completamente la verdad en las palabras de Nataru, sin embargo no imaginaba que esa persona hubiera investigado a mis contactos, hasta yo le tengo subestimada por lo visto. -¡Tú no sabes nada!- Tomoe perdió los estribos y sujetó a mi escolta del cuello de su camisa mojada. -Tú tampoco puedes juzgarme-

Negó con una sonrisa. -No te juzgo... pero yo solo presto atención de mis iguales. Mi familia, es tan poderosa como la tuya Margueritte, pero a diferencia de ti. Trabajo como escolta para proteger a Shizuru porque es lo que deseo hacer- Esta vez me miró a mí, con una cálida sonrisa. -El dinero que consigna Takeshi Fujino a mi cuenta, permanece intacto... he pensado dárselo a alguien que lo necesite- Volvió a mirar con desdén a Tomoe. -así que no me subestimes-

Sentí mi piel erizarse con la sensualidad que manaba la sola presencia de Nataru, su pose, la tela adherida a sus curvas por la humedad, esa mirada llena de brillo, esa sonrisa dedicada solo a mí. El ardor se hizo presente en mis mejillas, y entonces vi a Nataru retirarse con facilidad del agarre de Tomoe. Sin prestarle atención se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir de la piscina. -Tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí...- Susurró quedo en mi oído cuando ascendía siendo sujeta por su mano. Por alguna razón deseaba sentirme envuelta por sus brazos y ella, como si leyera mi pensamiento se aferró a mí por la cintura, como si me depositara sobre la tierra de la forma más dulce, hasta apartarse de mí. Hubiera jurado que un beso venía después de eso, pero la sola presencia de otra persona pareció disuadirle de ello.

_-"¿Madre?"-_ En efecto, la persona que miraba la escena desde lo alto del segundo piso de la mansión era ella. Sus cabellos castaños ondeaban al viento, el zafiro de sus ojos delataban advertencia en un idioma que solo Nataru y yo, parecemos conocer. Ambas miramos a Shizuma, como el niño que es encontrado en una situación comprometedora, ¿Qué hay de malo? No lo entiendo, pero esto parece cohibir a Nataru.

-Conocerás tú lugar, escolta- Ya había olvidado que Tomoe estaba ahí, su presencia es como la nada cuando lo comparas con la imponente Shizuma Viola o la misteriosa Nataru Blan. Se hizo notar, y de qué forma, en menos de un segundo tenía su rostro sonrosado muy cerca, sus parpados cerrados, y sus labios pegados como lapas a los míos. ¿Qué hacer? Antes de poder separarme una ráfaga de viento acarició mi piel, miré a ambos lados, pero Nataru ya no está por ningún lado.

_-"Son personas diferentes... la persona que conozco, jamás se habría marchado sin dar la pelea"-_ Miré con despreció a Tomoe, no es como que no disfrute mis juegos con ella, es que quien olvida su lugar en situaciones como esta es ella. Entonces escuché una risa venir desde mi interior. _**-"A veces eres muy divertida Shizuru... con tus buenos reflejos hubieras podido evitar a Tomoe en el instante que lo desearas ¿Qué querías probar?"- **_

_-"Nada... nada"-_ La risa en mi interior se hizo más pronunciada. _**-"Puedes ocultar lo que sientes a todos, excepto a mí... te duele no haber visto una muestra de lucha de su parte, te enfurece que no sea como la Natsuki que conoces, pero al mismo tiempo te alivia pensar que no son la misma persona... de ese modo, no tienes que temer su rechazo"-**_¿Quien se cree que es Kiyohime? No tiene ningún derecho a decirme cosas de ese tipo. _-"Tú eres solo una reminiscencia del pasado, no eres nada sin mí"- _

_**-"Concedido, la pregunta que debes hacerte Shizuru... Es ¿Por qué no te deshaces de mí?"-**_ No tengo esa respuesta. Me obligué a recuperar la compostura, notando la extrañeza en los ojos lila de Margueritte.

-Los saludos de Tomoe son muy inapropiados, teniendo en cuenta que aún sigo un poco parca con ella- No tenía que fingir desinterés, realmente lo sentía. ¿A dónde Fuiste Nataru?

-Shizuru-Onesama... lamento mi actitud, pero no puedo soportar que ese hombre sea tan... altivo contigo- La expresión suplicante de Margueritte realmente no remueve ni un solo ápice de mí. Es tan diferente con ellas. Nataru y Natsuki, casi parecen las dos caras de una misma moneda. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que sean la misma persona, no puedo tolerar el dolor que me supone imaginar cuan crueles son sus juegos conmigo. Sus ojos, son la única barrera entre mi más grande temor y una hermosa historia. Necesito estar segura, o esta confusión no me dejará vivir tranquila. Sí tan solo fueses diferente físicamente Nataru, no tendría miedo en cada ocasión que estas cerca de mí.

-No me parece que la actitud de Tomoe hubiere sido la más apropiada... meterse así con una persona que está dispuesta a protegerme a riesgo de su vida es un tanto cruel- Pero primero es indispensable aclarar algo importante, me lo recordaba la llegada de Mara cuyo paso lento se acercaba a nosotras.

-No logro entender quién o qué se atreve a amenazar a Shizuru-Onesama- Se preguntaba preocupada. Esta loca si piensa que voy a ser sincera con ella.

-¿Cuestionas las indicaciones de mi padre?- Sonreí divertida, eso la ponía en un aprieto.

-De ningún modo. Si Takeshi-sama ha pensado esto para Shizuru-Onesama entonces debe ser lo mejor- Respondió apenada. Así está mucho mejor.

-Mi Padre escogió a mis escoltas, de entre muchas opciones... espero que puedas respetar eso- Ella simplemente asintió, mientras yo caminaba hacia una de las silla para tomar el sol cómodamente.

-Saludos Shizuru-san- Musitó formalmente una vez a nuestro lado la joven de abundantes atributos.

-Estoy a tu cuidado Mara-san- Dije solemne.

-Será un placer- Sonrió amable aquella mujer. De los tres escoltas ella es la más silenciosa, podría pensar que es por su trabajo, sin embargo sus ojos alegres y su gesticulación dice lo contrario. Ella guarda silencio porque es una persona que miente muy mal. Pero con Tomoe aquí no es que pueda indagar, demasiado.

-Ara, pensando en la intempestiva visita de Tomoe-san, me doy cuenta que no le he preguntado la razón de su visita... una tremenda descortesía de mi parte- Fingí dolerme por ello, a veces creo que lo mío es la actuación más que los negocios.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Shizuru-Onesama... debo confesar que esta semana ha sido una verdadera tortura sin ti- Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi rostro y en otro atrevido gesto planto un corto beso en mis labios cerrados.

No puedo decir lo mismo pero. -No me lo pareció, Tomoe-san no me dedico ni una sola llamada- Retiré el rostro con fingida indignación, si Margueritte desapareciera de mi vida estaría bien.

-Espero puedas perdonarme mi querida Onesama, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para redimirme...- Me miró temerosa, casi a punto de llorar por mi desplante. -Pero esto fue porque estoy preparando algo en conmemoración del día que nos conocimos y de los maravillosos 10 meses que llevamos juntas... espero puedas asistir a un pequeño agasajo que deseo hacerte en la mansión de mi Familia-

-Ara, Tomoe-san no se hubiera molestado- Olvídenlo, es agotador sonreír tanto por nada.

-No es nada... ¿Vendrás Shizuru-Onesama?-

Supongo que no puedo decir no. -Allí estaré... aunque todavía estoy molesta con Tomoe-san por su actitud con Naori- Ara, parece que olvidé el Keigo al referirme a Yukito.

-Lo dicho, Shizuru-Onesama olvidara ese lapsus de estupidez de mi parte... lo juro- Sonrió esperanzada, antes de ponerse de pie. -Haré de ese momento algo inolvidable, por ahora debo volver a mis obligaciones...- Se marchó no sin antes darme otro beso, con actitud bastante territorial.

Al quedarme relativamente a solas, si contamos con lo poco conversadora que es Mara, pude apreciar de mejor forma mis pensamientos. Es extraño como Nataru empieza a ocupar un gran número de momentos en mi vida, en mis pensamientos y tal vez en mi corazón. Su voz grave sabe erizarme la piel, sus miradas saben mirar a través de mí como si fuera transparente. Sin embargo, sus palabras has dejado mil interrogantes a la deriva, incluso... han abierto muchas posibilidades. ¿Y si Nataru y Natsuki fueran la misma persona? De ninguna manera, eso... eso sería, terrible y Natsuki, sería detestable. Jugar de esta manera con algo tan serio, ella no es capaz de eso ¿Verdad?

-Fujino-san se nota algo inquieta- Me sorprende con la guardia baja la joven a mi lado, sentada en la otra silla para tomar el sol, ¿Acaso he sido tan obvia?

-Tokira-san puede hablarme sin tanto formalismo, pero me pregunto si he sido tan obvia- Me puse de pie, envolví mi cuerpo casi seco por el sol con una toalla. Me dirigí al interior de la mansión, y mi escolta me siguió tranquilamente.

Una vez caminando a mi lado, se atrevió a decir por lo bajo. -Bueno, tenías cara de haber visto un fantasma- De algún modo así fue.

-Me adentré más de la cuenta en mis pensamientos, tanto que... no noté cuando Blan-san se marchó e hizo el cambio de turno con Mara-san- Respondí pasando por la sala, hasta las escaleras principales, donde una joven doncella interrumpió mi camino.

-Fujino Ojousama, el almuerzo está listo, ¿Desea que sirva en el comedor?- Musitó tímidamente la chica, sin atreverse a mirar a mi escolta.

-Antes que nada Kiara-san... ¿Están mis padres?-

-No Ojousama, están tratando asuntos de suma importancia con la familia Margueritte, dijeron que estarán para la cena- Habló con servilismo.

-Entiendo, siendo ese el caso... ¿Podría subir los alimentos para Tokira-san y para mí a mi cuarto?-

-Como usted ordene Ojousama- hizo una venía dispuesta a irse.

-Kiara-san...- La detuve un momento, recordando algo importante.

-¿Si Ojousama?-

-¿Y mi hermano?-

-Shion-sama no está en casa, no ha dado aviso de la razón de su salida... pero salió hace algunos momentos-

-Eso es todo Kiara-san... gracias por informarme- Dije protocolaría antes de ascender por las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, cauta como siempre Mara caminaba a mi lado. Por otro lado ¿No es demasiada casualidad que mi hermano se marchara al mismo tiempo que Nataru?

-0-0-0-

¡Maldita sea! ¿A qué juegas Shizuru? Besar a esa mujer en mis narices, después de lo que paso entre nosotras es... es ¡Imperdonable! Me costó el cielo y la tierra no darle una paliza a Tomoe en ese momento, pero si la golpeara seguramente yo terminaría como la villana y ella como la víctima, no le voy a dar el gusto. ¡Pero serás Baka! Natsuki Kuga, dejarlas solas es como dársela servida en bandeja de plata. El mundo es verdaderamente injusto, si me quedara sería para ver sus arrumacos y eso no me gusta nada. ¿Qué somos tú y yo Shizuru? ¿Por qué no le plantaste una bofetada de esas buenas? ¿Es que para ti no significo nada lo que paso esa mañana?

Golpeo con ira el tronco de un árbol bastante viejo y grueso, en el jardín al lado del estacionamiento. Cierro los ojos tratando de contener las traicioneras lágrimas que asoman en mis mejillas.

-Oye, oye... ese pobre árbol no tiene la culpa de tus enojos Blan-san- Escucho a mi espalda la voz cantarina del segundo Fujino.

-No estoy de ánimos para reproches... te pagaré lo que valga la re plantación de este árbol viejo, con abono incluido- Seguí golpeando con más ganas el endemoniado árbol que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino.

-Si lo que me preocupa es esto- Sentí como su mano sujetaba mi muñeca con delicadeza. En ese momento di por perdida mi batalla con el árbol, sobre todo por la lastima con la que miraba mis manos el idiota de Shion. -Un caballero como tú, que tiene las manos tan bien cuidadas no debería tratarlas así- ¡Por Kami! Que hombre tan afeminado. -Y mucho menos llorar- Sentí sus suaves dedos rozar mis mejillas, ese aire característico Fujino me hizo sonrojar. Odio cuando esto me pasa, así que retiré bruscamente mi mano de la suya.

Orgullosa como era, desvié la mirada. -Un caballero no toma la mano de otro como si fuera una dama y mucho menos acaricia su cara con la misma actitud- Respondí con voz grave. Retiré las astillas de mis manos sin ninguna contemplación.

-Entonces tú eres un caballero clásico... un hombre de pelo en pecho- Dijo levantando una ceja para mirarme de arriba a abajo.

-Eso es asqueroso- Gruñí. -Pelo en el pecho... ¿Estás loco?- La sola imaginación de mi pecho con pelos, puagg.

-No lo decía literalmente Nataru-san- Rio de buena gana. -Es una expresión, hablo de que eres un chico varonil y en épocas más remotas, cuanto más bello tuviera un hombre en su cuerpo, más testosterona y fuerza, entonces se les consideraba muy varoniles-

No sabía eso... -Ahhh vale, gracias por la explicación... aunque no me imagino cómo era eso, dudo que ligaran con las chicas, tantos pelos encima no deben ser algo grato de tocar- Verdaderamente da repulsión de solo pensarlo, si es que las chicas son tan suaves y además tienen un par de... vale soy el colmo. Ahora es tan evidente que soy gay.

-Nataru es en verdad gracioso- Sonrió animado. -Me alegra mucho que estés de mejor humor- Posó su mano en mi hombro ¿Es parecer mío o busca cualquier tonta excusa para tocarme? En mi escuela los hombres no eran tan amanerados.

-Ya estuvo bien de hacer las de payaso, tengo una cita pendiente por atender- Me separé de él, hasta el enojo se me había quitado. Es un poder natural que tienen los Fujino sobre mí o me he vuelto muy blandengue.

-Y si vamos el camino juntos, es que tengo planeado comer algo, pero no me apetece lo que hay en casa- Escuché su voz y sus pasos a mi espalda.

-¿Es hora de comer?- Le miré de soslayo, ¿En qué mundo vive este niño rico? Si son las 2 y...

-Si comes a las 12am...- Dijo mirando su reloj. -Sí, es hora de comer-

-¡Rayos! Faltan 3 horas para mi cita... me precipité- Claro, estaba tan enfadada con el besuqueo de Shizuru con esa pelos disparejos, que me fui sin mediar nada o 'alguien' hubiera muerto ahogada en la piscina.

-Entonces te invito a comer- Su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente.

-¿Qué?- Este sujeto no entiende indirectas o se hace.

-Es lo mínimo hombre, eres el escolta de mi hermana. Eres el más capaz que he conocido- Se aceró cual camarada y me paso la mano por el hombro. -Mira que someterme con una llave, me la tienes que enseñar... para no parecer tan indefenso como una liebre, tú me entiendes, eso no impresiona a las chicas- Me guiño el ojo.

-Hombre no es tan difícil- Para qué negarlo, si en algo soy buena es en la lucha. Así que sí, Shion le has pedido consejo a la persona adecuada. -Veras, los dedos de las manos son una parte muy sensible del cuerpo, así que cualquier torcedura duele muchísimo- Comencé a explicar mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento. -De modo que la llave, consiste en doblarle el dedo índice hacia el sentido opuesto del cierre, debes hacer que le duela, pero procura no dislocarlo... a menos que esa sea tu intensión-

-Oye, pero las manos de tu oponente son muy rápidas, no sé cómo atrapaste la mía en medio de la oscuridad- Preguntó interesado.

-Estabas tan enfadado, que me sujetabas la ropa... así que fue fácil tomarla, ya con el control de tu mano, simplemente complete la llave sobre la muñeca para someterte, pero también se puede hacer en el aire, aunque es más complicado- Respondí recordando los detalles de esa noche, sin embargo eso trajo a mi mente el desencanto que originó aquella situación. -Yo también estaba enfadado, mi actitud no fue la mejor- Me detuve y Shion conmigo.

-Eso ya está en el olvido- Sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda, era una palmada. -No seas blando Nataru... o quedará desprestigiada esa faceta de chico duro- Así que intentas animarme a tu modo Fujino.

Después de toser un poco, por lo visto quería sacarme el pulmón. -¡Hey! Yo soy duro como la roca- Le devolví el golpe, pero en el hombro.

-Ya, no tienes que probarlo- Se sobó el hombro Shion con un pequeña mueca de dolor. -Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás empapado?- Dijo mientras nos acercábamos a nuestros vehículos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Shion- Realmente no estoy por la labor de confesar que esa mocosa peli teñida me tomó con la guardia baja y me tiró a la piscina.

-Vale, no tienes que poner esa cara ogro- Sonrió el chico y yo me pregunto cómo es que no le duele la cara si se la pasa sonriendo todo el rato.

-¿A quién llamas ogro?- Está visto que hay quienes no aprecian su existencia en este mundo.

-A nadie... mejor muévete- Me quedé de pie esperando que abordara su vehículo. -Sígueme si es que puedes, ¿Una carrera?-

-No ha nacido quien pueda vencerme- Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

-Eso lo veremos- Me retó con la mirada de sus ojos rubí.

Me sorprendí al notar que subía a una motocicleta igual la mía pero de color rojo. Interesante, tiene buen gusto para las motos. Tomé mi casco, lo puse en su sitio y ambos emprendimos nuestro camino con un pique sonoro en el estacionamiento.

-0-0-0-

Tras una ducha, un cambio de prendas y un retoque de maquillaje. Nos encontramos Mara y yo, consumiendo los alimentos en la privacidad de mi cuarto. Kiara había enviado a los jardineros, para que transportaran un mesa para dos, sillas y a las demás doncellas para poner los cubiertos. Los platos fueron servidos, puesto el vino de la cava. Un poco de música clásica de fondo y el ambiente estaba perfecto. Aunque debo admitir que tal ambiente romántico hubiera sido perfecto en presencia de Nataru.

-No imaginaba que hasta el más pequeño capricho te fuera consentido de esta forma- Me miró sorprendida mi escolta, mientras acomodaba sus largos cabellos platinados.

-Yo también lo había olvidado Mara-san... estuve lejos de casa algunos años, así que imaginaba algo diferente a mi regreso, porque cuando me fui era prácticamente una niña-

-Esto me parece genial... pero a veces no puedes disfrutar las cosas sencillas como, comer en la cama de tu cuarto, estar sola en tu casa todo el día y andar en las fachas que mejor prefieras-

-Ara, Mara-san es muy perceptiva- Suspiré largamente. -Vivo en una jaula de oro, es algo que extraño de Fukka, mi libertad de hacer y actuar según me pareciera-

-Hablas como Nataru a veces, supongo que por eso que son tan afines- Me sonrió amigable, mientras daba un bocado a su plato. -Mmmm esto esta delicioso... me pido la receta-

-No había pensado en ello como un punto en común y no te preocupes... le pediré un recetario al ama de llaves- Lo cierto es que no parece una persona libre acatando ordenes todo el tiempo, tal como yo.

-¡Gracias Shizuru-san!- Dijo efusiva. Luego de tomarse de un trago media copa, continuó hablando.

-Bueno, a Nat le ha costado muchísimo adaptarse a Kioto, son infinitamente más estrictos que en Tokio y la presencia de su padre, es muy contradictoria... al conocerlo me imaginaba a un cabrón, pero la verdad es que es bastante más buena persona de lo que pensaba- Realmente estamos hablando del mismo hombre ¿Suichiro Blan buena persona? Recordaré no fiarme del todo del criterio de Mara-san. -... Pero eso no cambia que se llevan de perros-

-Ya veo, así que son Tokiotas, por otro lado no me sorprende que se lleven mal- Procedí a comer con calma.

-¿En serio? ¿Sabías que le abandonó hace tiempo?- Musitó sorprendida Mara-san. Pero no, no lo sabía. De las tres, ella es la más indiscreta. Creo que continuaré sirviéndole vino, dicho y hecho, su copa estaba llena de nuevo.

-Claro que sí, por esa razón no me agrada Suichiro-san-

-Yo no entendía sus razones, realmente no creo que sean suficientes pero en cuanto le veo cerca de sus dos hij... hijos... noto en sus ojos la misma mirada protectora que me daban mis padres a mí cuando era pequeña- Me pareció ver un dejo de nostalgia en la expresión de mi acompañante, otro bocado y otro sorbo alargado de vino.

-No imaginaba que conocieras a la extensión completa de la familia Blan, yo nunca he tenido tal privilegio, aun me gustaría conocer a la hermana de Nataru-san- Deslicé las palabras, esperando que mordiera el anzuelo.

-Te encantaría conocerla, Nina-san es una joven muy disciplinada y de buenos modales... aunque bastante tímida. Como esta en otro escuadrón de Garderobe, casi no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella- Murmuró jovial Mara, si ando con cuidado podré obtener información valiosa ya que ella es el eslabón débil del grupo. Por otro lado, así que su nombre es Nina, Nina Blan. ¿Sera un seudónimo? Podría ser un nombre falso, sin embargo una hermana no daría un nombre falso a su hermana mayor. Nina, ese es su nombre real y ella debe conocer la verdadera identidad de Nataru Blan.

Terminamos nuestros alimentos y solo yació sobre la mesa, la botella de vino medio vacía, la hielera con más vino. Y la irrefutable orden al ama de llaves, de no ser molestada por ninguna razón.

-Son muy opuestos a pesar de ser hermanos- Continué indagando, como si supiera del tema. Esa es la verdadera forma de hacer que alguien te diga lo que quieres saber, haciéndole creer que ya lo sabes.

-Sí, totalmente. Nina es muy dulce y Nat un tanto gruñón- Hizo un mohín bastante divertido.

-Lo haces parecer un cascarrabias y bastante más viejo de lo que es- Me reí de buena gana.

-Tienes razón, Nat aún no cumple los 18 años y a veces actúa como un viejo... lo que me recuerda que en unas semanas debemos preparar su cumpleaños- Apunto tímida, como si fuera un gran atrevimiento revelar esa información, no puedo creer mi suerte. A cada pregunta que lanzo, ella me facilita la información. Aprendí con Naori que tampoco es muy cuidadosa con su particular forma de hablar. Preguntar sus nombres directamente es cortar la conversación, así que con Mara tengo más posibilidades de saber que planean en Garderobe, quien es Nataru y si mis sospechas son ciertas, siendo más sutil.

-Si me lo permiten Mara-san y Naori-san... estaría encantada de ayudar con la celebración, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una persona cuya preocupación por mí está más allá de su trabajo-

-Claro Shizuru, estoy segura que le encantará la sorpresa, sobretodo viniendo de ti- Dijo muy animada, sus ojos verdes brillaron de una rara forma. Seguramente sus amigas conocen sus sentimientos, Nataru no se esfuerza en ocultar sus emociones con ellas, ¿y si les dijo lo que paso entre nosotras? -¿Estás bien?-

-Si... claro que si- Procuré mantener la compostura pero me ardía el rostro.

-Te has sonrojado repentinamente... parece que estás pensando cosas inapropiadas Shizuru- Le vi reír sin ningún recato en mis narices.

-Me temo he sido descubierta por Mara- Con tanta familiaridad el Keigo está demás.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo a Shizuru?- Me miró mientras servía mi propia copa.

-Adelante-

-Será un poco directo, pero... ¿Por qué Shizuru dejó que Margueritte-san le besara si está claro que no le gusta?-

Me puse de pie, con la intensión de que no viera mi rostro de sorpresa, apoyé mi hombro en el marco de la ventana. -Empiezo a pensar que he perdido mis facultades cuando parece tan obvio- Una vez serena, encaré la expresión confusa de la joven escolta. -Cuando naces con los privilegios que yo he nacido, hay algunas cosas que no escoges por ti misma... sí, me gusta Tomoe-san, pero no dejan de ser deseos superficiales carentes de emociones. Mientras esto continúe así todo estará bien-

-Miente muy bien Shizuru-san...- Me sonrió afable esa mujer, me doy cuenta que la he subestimado.

-Sin sentimientos no merece la pena estar junto a una persona- Eso es cierto, pero la persona por la que espera mi corazón es un imposible, así como Nataru me confunde, no deja de ser una verdadera desconocida.

-Ustedes son personas especialmente perceptivas... pero, a diferencia de mí, Mara puede escoger por propia voluntad a la persona amada, para compartir su vida con ella... yo no tengo esa posibilidad- Aunque mi voz fue neutra, esta vez, decidí no mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Así que Shizuru está en una relación con Margueritte-san por imposición?- Pude notar su creciente curiosidad, pero seré franca ya que ella ha sido genuina en su amabilidad y en todas sus respuestas para mí.

-La elegí de entre una serie de opciones limitadas... era ella o serían hombres con los que debiera relacionarme- Suena a catálogo, pero realmente fue así.

-Y tú eres claramente homosexual... aun así, podrías dejar todo esto y vivir una vida tranquila, simple, pero tranquila. A veces es mucho mejor que un mundo tan ostentoso pero vacío- Su voz hablaba con experiencia aunque no la imagino en mi postura.

-Me parece que Mara olvida quien deposita su paga en una cuenta bancaria... es gracias a eso que tengo la oportunidad de tener esta charla con ella- Me deje reposar en aquel marco, mientras el viento entraba por la ventana y las cortinas se movían apaciblemente. -Yo no temo a la pobreza, estoy segura que con mi capacidad podría sobrellevarlo y al mismo tiempo salir adelante, pero no hay nada que me motive a dejarlo todo... es relativamente cómoda el cómo va mi vida-

-Realmente no estoy haciendo esto por el dinero Shizuru- Habló con firmeza, al mirarla me di cuenta que no mentía. -Nat daría su vida por ti sin dudarlo y es a quien menos le importa el dinero en todo esto, nosotras somos sus mejores amigas y estamos a su lado porque le entendemos. Además tú también nos caes muy bien, no permitiremos que nadie te haga daño...- Sus expresiones se fueron relajando. -Eso es, porque eres la persona más importante para Nataru y seguramente ya lo has notado... así que por favor, deja de escudarte, de buscar excusas. Tú sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando-

-Si lo dices por esa persona, no parece afectarle en lo absoluto el cómo dirijo mi vida... si notaste la situación... le dio igual que Tomoe me besara o no-

-¿Crees eso?- Algo le pareció divertido de todo ello. -Me parece que desearías verle lleno de celos, pero no Shizuru. Nat es la clase de persona explosiva que le hubiera roto la nariz a Tomoe por su atrevimiento, así que agradece su paciencia... porque es muy escasa-

Sentí mis ojos salirse de las cuencas y el rostro arderme. -¿Estas insinuando qué...?-

-Se marchó para no perder el control- Se cruzó de brazos, levantando un poco más su prominente pecho. -Nosotros somos prudentes, donde tú estés uno de tus escoltas caminará a tu lado, pero siempre habrá otro oculto, esperando el momento adecuado para apoyar... lo vi todo, así que te pido de todo corazón que no juegues con mi amigo-

-No pretendo tal cosa- Realmente no quiero herirla, pero tengo claro que me precipité al poseer su cuerpo, sin tener tan claro mi corazón.

-Tampoco pienses cosas que no son...- Relajo sus brazos a sus lados y tomó asiento, sin dejar de mirarme. -Nataru se fue porque tenía un asunto urgente que atender-

-Yo no te pregunté eso-

-Pero deseabas saberlo... se notó tu molestia- Le restó importancia, ha estado observándome, me lee muy bien. -Bueno, es que hoy tiene la cita de siempre- Me pareció ver un corto atisbo de preocupación en la mirada de mi escolta. ¿O es que se refiere a esa clase de citas?

-¿Cita?- Deje escapar el murmullo de mis labios.

-No es una cita de placer Shizuru-san- Se sirvió aclarar, ara... estoy perdiendo mi toque o todos pueden leerme con tanta facilidad.

-Si fuera el caso no debe importarme- Es cierto, ella y yo no somos nada.

-Supongo que no, nuestra vida privada se mueve muy lejos de nuestro trabajo... - La chica posó el dedo en su barbilla como pensando. -Pero si quieres saberlo, es una revisión con médicos y esas cosas-

-¿Acaso Nataru está enfermo?- No pude evitar sentir comprimido el corazón de solo pensarlo. No lo comprendo, se veía tan bien, no parecía afectada su salud.

-No sabría cómo explicarlo, lo está y no lo está- Ahora se rasca la cabeza incomoda.

-Ara, ignoraba que Mara-san fuera tan buena evadiendo preguntas- Amago una mueca de tristeza para causar algo de culpa, lo que haga falta por saber esto.

-No es eso Shizuru... es que nunca fui buena en clase de biología y el caso de Nat es muy complejo- Trató de explicarse rápidamente. -¿Si te lo digo prometes guardar el secreto?-

-Seré una tumba cerrada. Si tan importante es la confidencia que quiere hacerme Mara-san, puede confiar en mí- No miento, necesito saber que está pasando, un misterio más y voy a enloquecer.

Posó el codo sobre la mesa, algo de mal gusto si me lo preguntan, bebió de su copa, se lo pensó un momento y después habló con seriedad. -Como sabes, Garderobe es una institución especializada en la educación de los mejores escoltas en todo el mundo, pero también desarrollan las mejores tecnologías para el mismo fin- Asentí con la cabeza procurando no interrumpirla. -Tengo entendido que la madre de Nataru, desarrolló un suero único en el mundo. Nunca te enfermas, nunca adoleces de nada, te hace más veloz, más fuerte, incluso alarga la vida de una persona. Todo tu cuerpo se regenera a una velocidad increíble y te aseguro que yo no lo creería, si no hubiera visto a Nat en acción- No le quito la razón, pero lo que yo he visto se logra con muchos años de entrenamiento, no está fuera del alcance humano. -Tú lo has visto ¿No? Cuando saltó contigo en brazos desde el jardín hasta la ventana de tu alcoba, una persona común no podría hacer esas cosas-

No imaginaba que eso hubiera pasado mientras estaba dormida, son tres pisos de altura con mi peso extra, yo no es que sea gorda pero peso lo que todo ser humano con una dieta balanceada. ¡Un momento! Eso significa que... -¿Quieres decir que ese suero le fue inyectado a Nataru-san?- En qué cabeza cabe someterse a conejillo de indias, esto es ilegal por lo menos.

-Así es, después de todo, solo era compatible con un gen único en su cuerpo- Su rostro ensombreció e imaginé lo peor. -Según entiendo, algo no funciona bien en esa cosa y Nataru tiene que estarse revisando constantemente- Suspiró pesadamente. -Lo peor de todo es que Suichiro-sama cuenta con los mejores científicos de todas las ramas y no han resuelto el problema- Se le notaba abatida, estoy segura que ella comprende bien lo que pasa, pero no conoce la jerga adecuada para explicarlo y lo peor es que parece grave.

-Sí, el suero fue fabricado por la madre de Nataru, ¿No debería ella poder resolverlo?- Eso es, ella debería poder revertirlo.

Mara negó con la cabeza, su rostro se hizo más lúgubre. -Para eso tendría que estar viva, pero su madre murió hace muchos años- No pude esconder mi sorpresa, su madre ¿Está muerta? Ahora me doy cuenta cuan poco se de la vida de Nataru, que hasta me siento mal. Pero no es momento de tener culpas, tengo que saber de una buena vez por todas que está pasando.

-Entonces como es posible que usaran los descubrimientos incompletos de una persona fallecida hace tiempo, ese suero debió estar pasado al momento de la inyección- No puedo creer que un científico del renombre de Suichiro hubiere cometido tal error, ¿Es que quiere matar a su hija o qué?

-Porque el suero no es biológico... no depende de encimas o cosas por el estilo que se degradan con el tiempo, lo que quiero decir es que no tiene fecha de caducidad como cualquier medicamento. Ya que su contenido son robots, nano máquinas para ser exacta- Respondió con prontitud.

-Nano máquinas...- Ya había leído sobre ello, sin embargo, con la tecnología actual aquello no era posible, según los medios. Ya veo cuan oculto se maneja el mundo tecnológico, todo lo que llega a manos del público, primero se desarrolla entre las élites armamentistas, y un suero así, fabrica soldados perfectos. No podría esperar otra cosa de Suichiro Blan, se apropió del conocimiento de la batalla de las Hime para hacer negocio, pero esto... esto no tiene nombre. Entonces lo entendí. -Eso... eso es ¡Muy peligroso!-

-¿Hasta ahora lo notas?- El rostro de Mara, se notaba verdaderamente angustiado y no dudo que el mío igual. Siento un vacío en el estómago, casi nauseas, esto no está bien. -Nataru, dijo que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, aun cuando esas cosas no están funcionando del todo bien, no se deshará de ellas- Lo sonrisa amarga de la chica me dio a saber cuan terca puede ser esa mujer, y me hace notar que me estoy preocupando demasiado por ella, siento un agudo dolor en el pecho.

-¿Hay una forma de sacarle eso del cuerpo?- Pregunté esperanzada.

-A menos que quieras que Nataru tenga sexo con un hombre no veo como- Lo dijo, aunque pareciera una broma, no lo era. Mara no miente, sus ojos son muy sinceros.

-¿Qué?- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

-Ahhh... bueno, es que entiendo que lo único que anula el efecto del suero... es... err, una sustancia que segregan los hombres cuando tú ya sabes que... - Luego me sonrió nerviosamente. -Y no tienes que ocultarlo Shizuru, tú sabes que Nataru es mujer y una homosexual, seguro entiendes que la vemos tirándose de un puente antes que en la cama con un hombre-

-Mara tiene razón, me molesta un poco hablar de ella como si fuera un hombre, pero ante todo la discreción...- Respondí hábilmente sin generarle desconfianza, es algo que no puedo permitirme por ahora. Necesito que me diga lo que quiero saber. -Sobre lo otro, si lo sé. Pero me doy cuenta que Nataru tiene poco aprecio por su vida- Me supo amargo decirlo, la culpa se hace insoldable, precisamente porque no sé nada de ella.

-Siempre ha sido así, la primera vez que la vi... estaba disparando a diestra y siniestra, mientas se infiltraba en un crucero... muchas cosas malas se hubieran evitado, si ese día hubiera escuchado sus advertencias, pero no la conocía tan bien, incluso me causó miedo- Por primera vez vi a Mara fruncir el ceño, al notarse observada relajó su expresión. -Al mismo tiempo gracias a esos eventos nos hicimos amigas, conocí al amor de mi vida y hoy luchamos juntas... No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ellas-

-Supongo que hablas de Yukito y Nataru-

-Yu...qué?... ahhh si... Yukito... Yukito Naori- Tras la corta equivocación se recompuso rápidamente. Pero yo no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad ¿Verdad?

Me reí ocultando delicadamente mi risa con mi mano. -Ya veo, no te acostumbras a los nombres falsos... ya somos dos-

-¿Entonces lo sabes? Nuestros nombres reales- Se puso pálida en el acto.

-Claro que sí, Nat ya me lo ha dicho- No es como si mintiera, realmente me dijo que son nombres falsos, pero no sus nombres.

-Shizuru... yo... lo lamento- No entiendo porque se disculpa. -¿Pero no estás enojada?- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Sigo sonriendo ocultando lo mejor que puedo mi ansiedad. Dilo Mara Tokira, dime sus nombres reales.

-Es que temíamos una muy mala reacción de tu parte, sobretodo de parte de...- El sonido de un móvil interrumpió nuestra charla y yo maldije al destino por confabular contra mí. -Perdona, hablando de la reina de roma... jaja... dame un segundo por favor- Se apartó levemente mientras yo asentía controlando un tic nervioso en la cara. Paciencia Fuji al volver lo sabrás.

Fueron los segundos más largos de mí vida, la veía ir y venir a paso lento, rogaba a todos los dioses que conozco un poco de suerte. Pero me ponían nerviosa por dentro las miradas de soslayo que me dirigía Mara. Después de esos momentos tensos volvió sonriendo a mi lado, esto me tranquilizó un tanto.

-Parece que Shizuru quería hacerme una jugada sucia- Palidecí ante su mirada maliciosa, ¿Por qué no tengo mi té a la mano cuando más lo necesito? -Espero puedas entender que no debo ser yo quien te revele tal información... es muy importante que lo haga Nataru- Tomó asiento y sirvió con confianza nuestras dos copas con el vino. -Esto se verá Shizuru, solo ten un poco más de paciencia... te prometo que si ella no se atreve a decírtelo antes de su cumpleaños... yo misma te lo diré... ya la tengo amenazada ¿Sabes?-

-Tanto misterio por lo más común del mundo- Suspiré resignada, no puedo creer mi mala suerte.

-Un nombre... un nombre que lo cambiará todo- Sonrió como si nada. -Si te conté lo del suero es... porque necesito que me ayudes a librarla de las Nano máquinas, de otro modo... no sé qué pueda pasar-

-Te escucho, tú misma has dicho que... hacer que tenga sexo con un hombre es misión imposible y realmente yo no voy a ayudarte con eso- Ni que estuviera loca, no pretendo dejársela en bandeja de plata a cualquier gusano.

-Tú escúchame... he convencido a uno de los científicos de Garderobe para que separé el componente. Con que se lo untes, inyectes, lo trague o como mejor veas... asunto resuelto- Mara parecía obviar lo repugnante de la tarea, como le voy a dar a mi Nataru esa cosa babosa. Ara, ¿Acabo de referirme a ella como mía?

-Eso se oye asqueroso...- Seguramente tengo una mueca de fastidio permanente en los labios, no son temas gratos de tratar justo después de comer.

-Que no es lo mismo Shizuru, por eso le he pedido que lo separen y si tú quieres, escogemos al espécimen... hay muy buenos prospectos en Garderobe... y si no te fías, le pides el favor a tu hermano-

-¿A mi hermano? ¿Estás insinuando que le pida semen a mi hermano?- Esto es verdaderamente antinatural, a veces me pregunto si de verdad los chicos y las chicas están hechos para formar parejas. -¿Estás segura qué no están tomándote el pelo? ¿Qué no es como si tú desearas embarazarte a ti o a tú novia con eso? Porque si es el caso conozco un par de bancos de semen que...-

-Yo no jugaría con una cosa tan sería Shizuru... ¡es la vida de Nat! De lo que hablamos... por otro lado Miko-chin y yo estamos muy jóvenes para ser madres- Le noté una pizca exasperada y sonrojada, pero es que hay que admitir que lo del antídoto suena totalmente irreal. ¿Qué tal si Nataru hubiera sido hetero? Se hubiera perdido el súper-suero hace siglos. Mejor no pensar eso, Nataru con un hombre, es una escena escalofriante, le dolería mucho a mi ego de mujer y a mi corazón.

-Kanina... Mara- Sonreí apenada. -Pero es el antídoto más raro del mundo-

-Dímelo a mí, no sé en qué estaba pensando su madre-...


End file.
